Facing it Together
by SaiyaTrunks
Summary: THE LAST CHAPTER! Bulma crashes on Vegeta-sei wearing its possessive colors. Turles plans a rebellion against the king. What happens when Bulma is dragged in the middle of it? NOT your average BV fic!
1. The Rebels

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its charatcers? Not even a teeny weeny bit? Damn!

****

Quick Note: (This is probably the only one that I'm writing for this story). Here's a new fic that I wrote (you guessed it, it's DBZ), inspired by one of the books that I just finished reading, and due to the various e-mails that I've received, I have decided to make this a lemon. It's my very first one, so don't expect too much! I hope you all like it.

Let's see…What changes did I make? Oh! I made Bulma phyiscally strong (but, not 

nearly as strong as someone, say…Vegeta?), and she fights with a sword. This takes place on Vegeta-sei, where Vegeta is automatically King. I think that's all of the major ones…

So here we go…my first lemon…eek!

Facing it Together

Chapter One: The Rebels

"Bulma, are you sure that there's nothing we can do?"

Bulma turned to her best friend. "I honestly can't tell you, Chi Chi. We're going to where ever the ship's cooridinate are set, whether we like it or not."

Chi Chi gripped the side of her seat. Instead of returning to Chikyuu, they were heading to Kami knew where. What luck. First, they had to fly to Planet Sabren in search of the Corona Dragonballs, only to find out that they never existed in the first place, and now the ship that they were on just decided to malfunction. She hoped that it didn't lead to too much trouble. Chi Chi glanced at her friend. How could Bulma be so calm? They could very well be flying to their deaths, and she wasn't even shaking!

Bulma watched as the ship headed for a huge red planet. Her ship's computer link still worked, and it verified it as a planet called Vegeta. What a strange name for a planet…Bulma checked to make sure that her seatbelt was secure, since they were about to enter the planet's atmostsphere. The name didn't matter to her, the people did. 

Hopefully, its inhabitants were peaceful, otherwise she would have to use her blade to 

settle matters. She hated conficts.

She looked at Chi Chi. "Brace yourself," she said calmly. "We're going through the atmostsphere."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Control tower, there is an unregistered ship approaching."

"Prepare for landing."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was relieved that the computer had taken them to some sort of space harbor. Their ship dropped its landing gear, and soon, the ship halted on the tarmac. Bulma unstrapped her seatbelt and smoothed out her dark blue outfit. "Alright, let's see if these people welcome us." Chi Chi nodded as she pushed the button for ship's door.

Chi Chi walked out first. It seemed normal enough. She watched as two men approached her, speaking to her in some language. She recognized it as a supposedly dead language that Bulma had insisted they learned, just in case of some emergency. She supposed that 

it _did_ come in handy.

"My name is Chi Chi," she spoke to them. "Our ship's not responding to our coordinates. It needs to be fixed."

One of the men stared at her, then at her ship. A strange ship to travel in for a Saiyan, it was hardly round at all. His eyes came back to Chi Chi. She had no tail. Was she even a Saiyan? She looked so much like one, from her black hair to her dark eyes. She was the correct height of a Saiyan female, slightly tall, but not as tall as the shortest of the males. Who was she?

"Chi Chi, are they friendly?" Bulma asked as she decended the ramp, making sure her sword was in place, prepared to be there for her in case of any hostility. She stopped walking when the men dropped to their knees, bowing to her. "What are they doing?"

"Please forgive our insolence! We were unaware!"

"Unaware of what?" Bulma asked when she recognized the language they were speaking.

"Allow us to escort you to the palace!" One of the strange men asked her.

"Alright, but tell me what the hell is going on!" Bulma turned to Chi Chi, who just shrugged her shoulders.

A vehicle arrived, and the men shoved the two women into it. Bulma sat across from Chi Chi, resting her elbows on her legs. "Okay…so what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. They said that we're going to the palace, right? Maybe every unexpected visitor has to go directly to the palace."

"Well, possibly. But that doesn't explain the bowing."

Chi Chi leaned against the back of her seat. "I don't know, but I hope we soon find out."

-------------------------------------------

He watched as his head scientist knelt before him, giving him the standard bow. "King Vegeta."

"Did you complete the task that I had assigned for you?" Vegeta asked.

The scientist looked down. "No, Ou-sama. But if you give me enough time-"

"If I recall correctly-and I always do-I gave you three months to finish it. That was more than enough time."

"But Ou-sama, there is no way I can make you a training device, stronger than your own men in only three months!"

"You're are right. There's no way that you can, seeing how your time is up and now you are useless to me." One gloved hand rose and sent a ki blast to his chest. "Clean up this mess!" Vegeta yelled. He sighed. "Now, what is the next order of business?" he asked one of his highest guards, Turles.

"Sire, a ship landed only moments ago."

Vegeta propped his elbow on the arm of his throne and placed his head on his hand. "And 

this matters, because…?"

Just then, the doors opened, revealing two women. One, definitely a Saiyan, but the other…he wasn't so sure. Her skin was the right color, but her hair and eyes were a distinct shade of blue. She had a pleasing face and a slim body. The sight of her sword brought a flicker of amusement in his coal black eyes. What did she need _that_ for? She 

didn't even look strong, let alone strong enough to carry a weapon.

The two females stood before him, and after a moment of hesitation, they bowed. "King of Vegeta-sei," the Saiyan woman began. "Our ship is currently down. We apologize for the inconvience."

"And you would like to get it fixed, is that it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she bowed again.

"Nappa!" A giant stepped forward as Vegeta barked out his comand. "Have the mechanics work on their ship at once."

He hardly noticed the expression that flickered in Nappa's dark eyes before he bowed and said, "Yes, Ou-sama." He turned on his heel and left the room.

"If I may ask, Ou-sama," the blue-haired girl started. "There was a strange occurance that happened to us after we had landed. The men that had approached us and started 

groveling. We have no-"

"What possesed you to wear blue today?" Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma blinked. What kind of question was that? "Um…" She looked down at her dark blue clothes. "I've…worn this color for as long as I can remember. Why?"

"On this planet, certain colors verify a Saiyan's rank. Red, for instance, signifies the third class; Green for the second class; and Black for the first class. Blue is the royal color of 

Vegeta-sei. Since you are flaunting my colors around, and you resemble that of a Saiyan, my people infer that you belong to me. That is the reason behind the groveling."

"Oh, I see…I'll go and change my clothes, if you want." Bulma offered.

Vegeta waved a hand. "It no longer matters. Upon walking in here, you've already stated that you have something to do with the royal palace. By now, you will be treated with respect, of course, not nearly as much as the respect that my people give me."

"Well," the other woman spoke up. "It wouldn't be for long, anyway; only until the cruiser is repaired."

Bulma nodded. "How long until our ship is fixed?"

"I'm a king, not a technician." He turned to Turles. "Since the woman is apparently staying here, show her and her friend to some of the guest chambers."

Turles bowed to Vegeta. "Please, come with me," he said to Bulma and Chi Chi. They exited the room and followed Turles.

Bulma marveled at the splendor of the palace as they walked towards their destination. 

Vegeta-sei was one wealthy planet. The deep blue walls were either decorated with tapestries or silver paned windows. As they passed one wall with portraits, Bulma asked Turles, "Who are these people?"

Turles turned to look at the paintings and rose an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? Those are the Ou's ancestors. They have ruled this planet for many generations, without any outside 

help-that is, until our current Ou. He seeks help from the Mohaninites, a planet that is 

based on machines and technology."

"Why would he need help?" Chi Chi asked.

"He hopes to become the strongest in the universe, so he's willing to try any type of training-including any type of machine. The Mohaninites exchange their technology for protection against their strongest enemies."

"Technology in exchange for protection?" Bulma said thoughtfully. "You mean an alliance?"

He nodded. "You could call it that." If she didn't know any better, Bulma could have sworn that a wave of bitterness had swept over Turles, making him seem a little uneasy. 

He suddenly shook his head. "I shouldn't keep you from resting. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

-------------------------------------------

"Where is he? He should have been here by now!" Radditz complained as he crossed his arms.

Nappa leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his bald head. "Patience, Radditz. He'll be here soon."

"I hope we can act sometime soon," a Saiyan named Taya spoke up. "I'm tired of groveling to a king that shouldn't even be on the throne in the first place."

"King Vegeta is trying to turn a warrior's race into a bunch of techno idiots." Radditz said. "He's even having the geeks make up plans for weapons, knowing full and well that 

Saiyans were made to fight with their bare hands!"

Another first-class warrior, Limato glanced in Radditz's direction. "Don't worry. I know Turles will come up with something. But, for now, we have to play it cool. If we're found 

out before we're ready to make our move, you know what will happen."

"We'll all be dead." Nappa said. "I have respected King Vegeta for the first few years that I was serving him. His father had high hopes for him, that's why I stuck by his side. I don't think for one minute that his father would've liked to see his son as weak as he has now become."

Taya pulled a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "If he had won against his son when the challenge was issued, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's true," a voice came from behind them.

"Turles! What took you so long?" Radditz demanded.

Turles walked to the center of the room. "I was escorting the new guests to their rooms, as 

King Vegeta requested."

Limato rose a black brow. "New guests?"

"Yes, some citizens from a planet named Chikyuu had just arrived about half an hour 

ago." His lips turned up into a wicked smile. "They are currently staying in the royal 

palace."

"Really?" Taya asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. It seems that one of the women crossed King's City, dressed in blue."

"And I assume that people saw them?" Radditz interrupted.

"Yes."

"Great, just what we need-another delay for the rebellion."

Turles' eyes lit up. "On the contrary, Radditz. If Vegeta-ou is distracted by his new guests, then how much attention do you suppose he will pay to us?"

Nappa grinned. "Ha ha…So, we're finally going to do it."

Turles nodded. "Yes, my friend, we are."

* * *

****

Author's Note: So, trouble is brewing at Vegeta-sei? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter…and please review!


	2. Surprise! You're Stuck Here!

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not my creation, that sadly includes its characters. That's okay, though. I have other goals.  
  
  
  
  
  
Facing it Together  
  
Chapter Two: Surprise! You're Stuck Here!  
  
Bulma turned around to look at her surroundings. Was she lost? It wouldn't surprise her, this was the largest building that she had ever been in-even bigger than her own mansion. She should have stayed in her room, but she would probably lie awake on her bed, unable to sleep.  
  
She passed a room where two guards were stationed. One of them smirked and hit the other's shoulder as he noticed her. The other glanced in her direction, and his face reflected his friend's wicked expression. "Lost, are you?" one of them asked.  
  
Bulma glared at them. "Perhaps. But I can find my own way back." She tried to walk past them, but a guard blocked her way.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking in these halls alone, missy. It's not safe."  
  
Bulma's lips turned up into a smile. "You're right. It isn't safe for those who stand in my way." She patted the sword at her side.  
  
The man in front of her laughed. "Do you honestly think that would help you?" He turned to share his laughter with the other guard, but turned back to her when he heard the sound of her weapon becoming unsheathed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bulma asked as she rose her blade. "Not so funny now, huh?" She swung it gently, to scare them off. She was aware of the other man standing behind her, but she kept her aquamarine eyes on the one in front of her.  
  
She sensed when he was going to move even before he did, which gave her an opening to land a fist in his stomach, then hitting the back of his head with the handle of her sword. She turned and kicked the guard behind her.  
  
"Is everything alright here?"  
  
Bulma stopped her attacks to see another man watching the combat. He was tall, and like every other inhabitant on this planet, he had black hair and dark eyes. He stood facing towards them, arms crossed.  
  
The man that she had just kicked rubbed his side. "No, Kakarrot. Nothing's wrong." He leered at Bulma. "We were just fooling around."  
  
Kakarrot nodded. "I wasn't sure. It looked as if you were picking a fight with one of King Vegeta's guests. I don't think he would like it if that was the case."  
  
"Excuse me," Bulma interjected. "It wasn't as if I couldn't defend myself." But the two conscious men ignored her presence.  
  
"We weren't. We were just having a little fun." The guard knelt to pick up his friend and headed off.  
  
Kakarrot turned back to Bulma. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You're asking the wrong person," Bulma said as she sheathed her sword. "I was getting the best of them before you interrupted."  
  
"I saw. That's why I stopped you. If you were to eliminate some of the Saiyan guards, that wouldn't look good, at least to King Vegeta."  
  
"I wasn't going to kill them, I was just going to make them incapable of attacking me."  
  
"Well, it's over now. Do want me to escort you to wherever it was that you were going?" Kakarrot asked.  
  
In any other case, Bulma would have refused. But since she was lost, she decided to accept by a short nod and they started to walk. "I was only looking around. I couldn't sleep. I know Chi Chi is, though. She can fall asleep anywhere."  
  
Kakarrot glanced at her. "Is Chi Chi the other woman that you came here with?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I guess that we haven't been properly introduced." She held out a hand. "I'm Bulma." She watched as Kakarrot stared at her through confused eyes and took his hand. "This is a custom of greeting on my planet. You say your name and shake hands."  
  
"Oh." His hand gripped hers. "My name's Kakarrot." He shook her hand gently, as if he was afraid he would break it. "You speak Saiyago pretty well. Did Chi Chi teach you how to?"  
  
"How would Chi Chi know how to speak it right off the bat? We both learned it together."  
  
"I thought-when I saw her, I thought she was a Saiyan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she looks so much like one. Only thing different is that she doesn't have a tail."  
  
"Oh. Well, no. We're both from Chikyuu," she told him. "That's funny. I don't remember seeing you on the way here."  
  
"You didn't. I only saw you when you left the transport and went into the palace." They continued walking. "Everyone oustide the palace thinks you have something to do with King Vegeta, but all of the people in here know of the crash."  
  
"One of the king's men walked us to our rooms." She turned to look at him. "You know, you look a lot like him-except his complexion's a bit darker."  
  
Kakarrot chuckled. "That would be Turles, Vegeta-ou's right-hand man. I've had others tell me that before, but I don't see the resemblance. We're not even't related.He's a first-class warrior, and I'm only a third-class." They came to the guest chambers. "Well, I guess you know where you are now. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kakarrot. It was nice talking to you."  
  
Kakarrot returned the smile. "If you-or Chi Chi-need anything, I hope that I will be of some assistance." He bowed before turning around. "Goodbye, Bulma."  
  
Bulma stood, watching him as he strode down the halls. 'Why did he keep on making comments about Chi Chi?' she asked herself.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Bulma?"  
  
It was in her native tongue-so it had to be Chi Chi. "Come on in!" She yelled as she threw the covers off of her.  
  
Chi Chi entered, fully dressed. "My God, Chi Chi. It's not even daylight. Why are you dressed as if you're going somewhere?"  
  
"Because we were summoned to the main hall. You might want to get dressed, too. I don't the king will be too happy to see you in your PJ's."  
  
"Alright." Bulma walked over to her belongings. The Saiyans had brought their stuff from the ship only a couple of hours ago. She threw articles of clothing behind her, searching for a suitible outfit. "Kami.I do wear this color too often." She couldn't find any colors other than blue. "This must be fate's cruel joke."  
  
"Well, everyone in the palace knows that you don't really belong to King Vegeta. I guess you can wear blue." Chi Chi said, propping her shoulder against the doorframe.  
  
Bulma snorted. "Like I have any other choice." She grabbed a piece of clothing and began to put it on. "And why are you wearing red? I thought that stood for the third class."  
  
Chi Chi looked down at her red shirt. "I guess I didn't think anything of it when I put it on. I'm not used to following color codes." She sighed. "Oh, well. It's too late to change it now."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled. "Yeah, well, hopefully you won't find yourself in the same predicament that I found upon coming to this palace." She smoothed out her blue blouse and her and strapped on her sword. Then, her and Chi Chi left the room to meet the king.  
  
"I don't think so. There are mostly first class warriors here, I don't think that there are many of the third class roaming around."  
  
"Yes, there are. I just met one only a few hours ago."  
  
"Really? Do you think that it will become a problem?"  
  
They approached the doors of the main hall. "Let's hope not."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Vegeta tapped an impatient finger against the arm of his chair. Where were they? They had been summoned ten minutes ago-nine minutes more than it should have taken. But they were only guests here, and they wouldn't know about how he demanded promptness from all subjects-he was never one to enjoying having his time wasted. He turned to Turles. "I want you to go and check on the two. Make sure that they didn't encounter any trouble on the way here."  
  
"If I may, Ou-sama," a third class warrior named Kakarrot spoke up. "I met one of the guests about five hours ago. She was lost, and they might be now. I think that might be why they haven't arrived-" He was cut of by the opening of the doors, revealing the two guests. Kakarrot's eyebrow raised as he noticed the one that Bulma called Chi Chi was wearing his color. It suited her well.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma. She was wearing the royal color yet again. 'She's using it to her advantage. How infuriating.' "What took you so long?"  
  
Bulma blinked at the king's rudeness. "Chi Chi had informed me that we were supposed to be here, and seeing how I was to rest from our trip, I was asleep. I also had to get dressed."  
  
"And it had to be in blue?"  
  
Bulma's brow rose. What was up with him? Oh well, it was only until their ship was fixed, so she supposed she had to put up with him.for now. "It seems that this is the only color that was brought with me on the ship." Her eyes narrowed. "If I had any other color, believe me, I'd be wearing it."  
  
Vegeta snarled at her insolence. She needed to be taught how to act in front of him. His expression changed to a smirk. As soon as their ship was repaired, they would be leaving, and he wouldn't have to worry about her insolence after that. "By all means, don't let me keep you." He turned to a group of men dressed in violet uniforms. "Techinicans, tell us your news."  
  
The head technician stepped forward and bowed, a worried look on his face. "Um.It will take us longer than expected, Vegeta-ou. We believe it may have to do with the wiring of the ship's control panel, but as to the specifics.it is unknown." He then bowed to Bulma. "I'm terribly sorry, but it seems like you'll be staying here longer than you had expected."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Both Vegeta and Bulma yelled.  
  
The head techinican had taken a step back from the sudden outburst. "I-It will take us a while to pinpoint the exact problem." He scratched the back of his head. "We haven't exactly worked on these types of ships before."  
  
"Then you will get familiar with them by the end of the week!" Vegeta roared at him. "Otherwise, you will have a one-way ticket to the next dimension!"  
  
Bulma saw the poor man shiver. It wasn't his fault, his reason made sense. "That's alright. I suppose that we could stay here a.little while longer."  
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered with anger. Was she trying to dissipate his exact orders? That would not be tolerated. "Woman, when I say that something will be done, it will be done! And what I said was that they will fix it by the end of the week. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Ou-sama." The techinicians scurried out the room, afraid to face Vegeta's wrath.  
  
His attitude was what made Bulma forget his stature. "Is scaring people half to death going to make matters any better? Those men are people! They aren't the naughty little dogs you treat them as! It's not their fault that our ship broke down in the first place!"  
  
"I know that, woman. It was your fault."  
  
"My name is not 'woman'! It's Bulma! And it isn't as if I just decided to drop by here. I would have picked a planet less barbaric than yours!"  
  
That was what sent Vegeta out of his chair to attack her. But Bulma's reflexes were quick, and her sword was drawn before Vegeta even got there. Vegeta stopped only inches away from her, making her back up against the door, and smirking.  
  
"Our race is made of warriors. We are known throughout the galaxy to be barbaric."  
  
Bulma raised her sword higher. "Then why did you take it as an insult?"  
  
"Because, I've been waiting to do something about your contemptous behavior. And if you think your sword is going to help you-" He gripped the blade of her weapon and squeezed hard enough to shatter it into fragments. "-you would be mistaken."  
  
Chi Chi watched in horror as her best friend was being attacked. She couldn't do anything, there was too many people that would see her if she reached for the dagger she kept in her right boot. 'Bulma,' she thought. 'Be smart. Find a way out of this.'  
  
Bulma was speechless. He had crushed her sword into pieces, and he wasn't even bleeding! She had to find a way to escape. Obviously, the other occupants in the room weren't going to help. They were all just standing there, watching with amused eyes. Her free hand reached behind her to feel for the door handle.  
  
"And what are you going to do now?" Vegeta said, his smirk turning more and more evil by the second.  
  
"I'm.going.to." She had it, but Vegeta had noticed what she was trying to do and pulled her away from the door and tossed her onto the floor. He began to walk towards her, but then her Saiyan friend stepped between them.  
  
"Please, King Vegeta. I beg you to spare her life." Chi Chi glaced back at Bulma. "She didn't mean what she said."  
  
Bulma knew what Chi Chi was trying to tell her without any words. Why should she apologize for stating the truth? But, she knew that Chi Chi was right in this case. She didn't have anywhere that she could run. Bulma looked down at the floor. "I would like to give you my apologies, King Vegeta. I was only a little upset that I wouldn't be getting home as soon as I had hoped."  
  
"And yet you get angry when I order the process to be sped up." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.  
  
Bulma let that one slide, feeling her throat swallow the comment that she actually wanted to say to him. 'Lie, Bulma. Don't get him angry again.' "I was out of line, and I'm.sorry."  
  
Vegeta looked at her form, resting on her hands and knees. He was one who liked to hear apologies-even when they were as pathetic as hers was. He gave a huff of neither reject or approval and left.  
  
Chi Chi turned to Bulma. "What in the hell were you thinking! Taking on the king of Vegeta-sei!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now, Chi Chi. Just let me go back to my room," Bulma said as she got up and walked out of the room, leaving Chi Chi staring after her.  
  
Kakarrot stood next to her. He couldn't believe what he just saw, but at least it had ended well, thanks to Chi Chi. He turned to her. "That was brave, what you did."  
  
Chi Chi looked at him. "Well, if I hadn't stepped in, Bulma would have been dead." Chi Chi rubbed her temple. "I think I'll go rest now."  
  
"Would you like me to walk you to your room?"  
  
Chi Chi thought for a moment and smiled. "Alright." The two walked out of the hall. 


	3. Fratricide?

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine, nor any of its characters…I've gone through years of thearpy to admit that

****

Quick Note: (I didn't add this in my second chapter) Thank you to all that have reviewed. You all gave me very good suggestions and let me know how you all feel about it. It helped me a lot and inspired me to write another chapter, so here's it is!

Facing it Together

Chapter Three: Fratricide?

Chi Chi closed her door and leaned against it. The warrior Kakarrot was nice. They had ended up talking instead of immediately returning to her room. For the most part, she felt that she could relate to him. His mother had died when he was at an early age, he liked to fight as she did, although she guessed it was in his genes, rather than pure interest. They could talk for hours-which they did-about nothing in particular. Every item that she brought to conversation, he would understand and contribute something of his own. He was most likely the kindest Saiyan that she had encountered so far on this planet.

She looked down at her blouse. He had commented about the color of it, and had told her that it looked good on her. Chi Chi shrugged. Red wasn't such a bad color, and Kakarrot had certainly liked it…Maybe she would wear it more often…

No. Getting into a relationship now was surely a mistake. There wasn't enough time to. 

They could be leaving any day now, and she didn't want to get into anything and not be 

able to finish it. Kakarrot seemed like such a nice person, though. He had almost everything that she could hope for in a man. A sense of humor, was empathic, and had a wonderful smile. She sighed as she sat on the bed. It was really too bad…

Her thoughts shifted to Bulma and her actions in the main hall. Kami, if she had only held her temper, there wouldn't be any tension between her and the king. But that was Bulma's nature. She would always stand up for the people who wouldn't defend themselves, and her mouth was always something that got her into trouble. But messing with the Vegeta-sei king was probably a huge mistake. He didn't seem to be one who would tolerate crap, or would even care less if he hit a woman. He was dangerous-that was for sure, and if Chi 

Chi hadn't stepped in, Bulma probably be as broken as her sword was.

She flopped the rest of her body on the bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. 

Hopefully, Bulma learned her lesson, and wouldn't try anything else as stupid as that for the remainder of the time that they would be on this planet. _But there is no guarantee…_Chi Chi thought as her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

------------------------------------------

"I didn't do anything wrong. Why should I feel guilty?"

That question had been wandering through Bulma's mind in the past couple of hours. She had a sense of guilt, but had no idea where it came from. She only spoke her mind-why should she be punished for it? It was her right as well as anyone else's.That wasn't the only thing that plagued her, though. The fact that she had lost to the king of Vegeta-sei also haunted her.

She had her share of loses and defeats, but those fights were usually more intense than the one with King Vegeta. But the king was all muscle, and she knew that she should have been able to outsmart him. Most of her fights were won with skill, not power. And in this case, power was the one that won. That was what bothered her the most.

Bulma thoughts left her when she found herself in a room filled with the warm sun of 

Vegeta-sei. "Wow…" she said as she marveled at the solarium. The ceiling was made of glass, as well as the walls. There were exotic flowers everywhere, all of them beautiful. 

Who would have guessed that the hard king would enjoy such beauty? It almost seemed impossible, but there it was-packed with fragrant flowers, some that she didn't even recognize. It truly was an exquisite room.

She saw some movement in the corner of her eye and turned to identify it. There, she saw the king of Vegeta-sei engaging in his training, she supposed-or beating two poor souls senseless into the ground. She felt sorry for them as she watched them. Her own squabble with him had only lasted a couple of minutes, no bruises. But King Vegeta's training partners probably would have to have some serious medical treatment when the king decided he had enough of kicking their asses. The pitiful creatures couldn't even touch him.

He looked so regal and confident, as if he was able to anything and everything. Bulma couldn't deny thinking that he was breathtaking the first time that she saw him…that was until she met him. He was also impatient and a jerk. But…there was still something there-something that she still couldn't quite put her finger on-that attracted her to him, and she didn't know why. It was absurd, though. She would never try to involve herself in anything with a man who wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she said something that offended him. It was silly to even imagine that.

She turned away from the window, having seen enough of the one-sided fight. Hopefully, they would be leaving soon, and she wouldn't think these thoughts again.

--------------------------------------

Vegeta kicked one of his sparring partners that was laying on his back, barely conscious. 

"Get your sorry ass up, Radditz."

"Yes…Ou-sama…" he panted. He tried to get up, but felt the weakness in his limbs and 

his body collapsed once more.

Vegeta snarled at him. He wouldn't get stronger if these fools couldn't catch up to him in skill. "Radditz, Limato-you two are pathetic. If I was a nice person, I would send for a medical unit to carry you both to the infirmary. But, I'm not, so you can take your two pitiful selves inside on your own." He turned and left them.

Limato glanced at Radditz as he lie on the ground. "I think every bone in my body is broken."

"Damn that King Vegeta. If he's so much stronger than us, then how in the hell are we supposed to overthrow him, _with_ our lives, might I add?"

Limato laid his head back on the dirt. "Relax, Radditz. Turles is the strongest one in our resistance factor, and will be the one who defeats King Vegeta. We're only his support. I doubt the king will be able to kill all five of us together."

Radditz looked at him as he successfully pulled himself up. "Yeah, well, we still have a problem," he said, extending an arm to Limato.

Limato took it, and pulled himself off of the ground. "What's that?"

"My brother, Kakarrot. He's loyalty to the king is outstanding. When we resist, there is a 

chance that we would have to go through him, too."

"Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem, if we killed him first."

Radditz's eyes widened a bit, but then they returned to his normal scowl. "So having him join us is out of the question."

"Of course, it is, Radditz. We can't have any one like him alive after our plan is executed. The other Saiyans will fall into line when they know that we have destroyed the strongest of the Saiyans. But people like Kakarrot will only resent us, and then they will try to kill us to overthrow us. I know Kakarrot's loyalty. He _will_ try to stop us. _We_ have to stop him first." Limato rose an eyebrow. "You don't have any personal attachment to him, do you, Radditz?"

Radditz shook his head. "No. A Saiyan would kill his own blood, if it was needed. As in this case. You're right, Limato. We probably will end up killing him."

"That, we will, Radditz," Limato said as he walked inside the palace.

Radditz stood there for a minute, thinking it over. Kill his own brother? It was necessary 

for them-necessary for their plan. But Kakarrot wouldn't even have a chance against them. 

Radditz didn't hate his brother, nor did he love him…but killing off Kakarrot seemed so wrong. `_Rebelling,'_ he decided as he walked through the door. _`Would be even harder _

than I realized'

Author's Note: So? What did you all think? I hope to get the next chapter out soon, sooner than the time that it took me to post this one. Thanks for reading, and I hope you will review!


	4. Bulma, the Mechanical Genius

****

Disclaimer: Let's see…*ruffles through various papers on her desk* IOU's, contracts of people's souls…damn! Still no rights to Dragonball Z!

****

Quick Note: Sorry that this took longer to post than it should have. I just been busy with some important items lately, so now finally, I can put this out!

Facing it Together

Chapter Four: Bulma, the Mechanical Genius

She sighed in relief when she saw the sign on the door. "Finally, the harbor!" Bulma exclaimed as she pushed the metal door open. She wouldn't just sit around, waiting until they fixed their ship. She needed something to do, and what better to do than to help repair her own ship?

Inside were the mechanics, tools, and many ships, including her own cruiser. She looked around, noticing how cramped it seemed with all of the huge spaceships. It was a 

generally big room, however, it appeared to be small, due to the near lack of space.

Bulma headed to the technicans that were busy fixing her ship. "Um, hello…" She said to one of them, but he had his back turned to her and must have not heard her. She tapped him on his shoulder. He whirled around. Bulma blinked and lost her train of thought temporarily as she looked at him.

He had long black hair, beautiful large black eyes, and an even more impressing build. 

The scar that slashed down his right eye made him look tough and mysterious-exactly her type. He looked…almost Chikyuu-jin. She noticed in the few seconds of her examination, that he was preforming the same inpection of her. She blushed slightly, before returning to the matter at hand.

"My name is Bulma, the owner of that ship," Bulma said, pointing at her cruiser.

He nodded. "Yes, I know who you are." His voice was deep and made tingles run up her spine. "My name is Yamcha, head of the technical division. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to help with the repairs. I know my way around tools and cockpits, so…" She stopped at the look that he gave her. "What?"

"You look so Chikyuu-jin."

"That's because I am," Bulma raising an eyebrow. "But, so do you."

Yamcha smiled. "I am, too. But I went to Moha to study mechanics and came here to 

work. But I was born on Chikyuu. It's just strange to see another from my home planet 

here on Vegeta-sei."

"But I thought you knew who I was?" Bulma asked.

"I know _of_ you, but I never saw you." His smile widened as he looked her up and down. 

"Trust me, I would have remembered."

She blushed again. "Yeah, well. I want to help. I'm a mechanical genius on my planet, so I know I can do at least _something._"

Yamcha nodded. "Alright. But we're only alowed to work on your ship every few days. 

King Vegeta wants us to also work on his personal project."

"Personal project?"

"Yeah. He wants us to create something that will make him stronger. That's all he seems to care about."

Bulma thought for a moment. "Stronger, huh? My father made me a gravity room on my fifteenth birthday. It helped me out a little. I can only go up to about ten times normal gravity, but Chi Chi can go…up to…thirty…" She again stopped at the look on his face. 

"What did I say?"

"Gravity room…of course!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Do you know how your father made it?"

"I don't know his exact method, but I think I can figure it out on my own." Bulma blinked at him. "But don't you have the king's project underway? What device were you making?"

"That's the thing. We don't have anything. The last head technician was killed."

"Oh my God. How?"

Yamcha rose a midnight brow. "You don't know? The king killed him."

"What? Why?"

"Because he didn't complete his task-creating this new device-in the time that King 

Vegeta gave to him. Unfortunately, he was in charge of the blueprints and didn't give them to us to actually complete the project. So we have been trying to think of an new one."

"So let me get this straight, if the whole department doesn't come up with something in the time that the king grants, then the head technician dies? Aren't you scared?"

"Well, kind of, but I believed that we would be able to come up with something in that 

time. And now with your idea, we can."

"How much time do you have?"

"A couple of months."

Bulma nodded. "Alright. We can do it in only one month with all of these mechanics." 

She smiled. "Don't worry, Yamcha. We can."

------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked into the room and sat down on the huge blue and silver throne. It was time to hear about the progression of his new training device. The Mohaninites were supposed to have a knack for machinery. If that was the case, then why haven't they come up with something useful yet? If he killed off another one of them, then the progress would become even slower than it was now, and time wasn't something that he liked to spend. 

But there would be no death of another Mohaninite…yet. The three months that he had 

given them was not over yet.

"Where is he?!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Your Majesty," Turles spoke up. "He's standing right there." He pointed to a dark haired 

man with a scar on his face.

"You," Vegeta said to him. "Tell me of your progress."

Yamcha nodded. He knew that he had to tread carefully with the intimidating king. Even 

though he was the ruler on the planet that he was on, Yamcha still had a strong dislike for 

him. He had felt that way ever since he had heard that the king had killed the last head 

technician. "We have just recently thought up an idea for your request."

"And…" Vegeta asked, his patience slowly draining.

"We are starting on the blueprints of a gravity room, a room that can multply the normal gravity of this planet."

Vegeta's eyes widened. A machine that could do that would be valuable to him. 

"Continue."

"We don't have the exact specifics yet, but we're working on them. Bulma is helping us with the exact measurements."

"Bulma? That little insolent wench? Why is she helping you?"

Yamcha placed a frown on his face from the king's tone. "She was the one who came up with the idea in the first place."

Vegeta scoffed. So, the little bitch was still intefering with his plans? Well, he would just have to stand back and reap the benefits from this one. He turned his attention back to the scarred man. "And how long will this take? I hope it's in the time that's alotted for you. 

After all, I don't mind a little target practice once in a while."

Yamcha bit back the smart-ass comment that formed in his mind and nodded. "Yes, Ou-sama. Bulma assures that it will be completed in time."

"So, Bulma's in charge, is that it? Get to work, Mohaninite." He watched the technician leave. "Turles, summon the woman. It seems that the two of us have to talk."

****

Author's Note: So, what is Vegeta going to say to Bulma? Find out in the next chapter. 

And as always, I hope you all will review!


	5. Oops!

****

Disclaimer: *rocking herself in a corner* Dragonball Z is not mine…not mine…not mine…It's raining…it's raining…it's raining……..

****

Quick Note: I apolgize. In Chapter 2, I said some things about the head technician-and that he talked to Bulma-but in Chapter 4, I said that the head scientist was Yamcha and that he never saw her. Sorry about that, but I had only recently decided that the head technician would be Yamcha. Sorry!

Facing it Together

Chapter Five: Oops!

Chi Chi threw a seris of kicks and punches at an invisible opponent. She was going on two straight hours, doing nothing but training. For why, she still wasn't sure. But there was something about the atmosphere here at the palace-a vibe that told her that something huge was coming…something that she knew that she wasn't ready for.

She straightened herself after she completed a full roundhouse and wiped the sweat from her dark brow. Chi Chi wondered if Bulma was going to prepare for the aura of uneasiness that pulsated around the castle walls. Bulma wasn't much of a fighter-Chi Chi knew that she hated to fight-but she could hold her own when she needed to. Bulma didn't fight unless she had to, and the fact that she had picked a random fight against the infamous king of Vegeta-sei shocked Chi Chi immensely. Bulma had an impressive mind-a mind that had gotten them out of combat once in a while, and she surprisingly didn't use it to evade her most recent battle. That wasn't like her.

Chi Chi lowered into a fighting stance and preformed a combo of kicks, and then a uppercut punch. That was enough of thinking about Bulma-let her handle her own battles. 

She was about to deliver one of her finishing blows, but ended up gasping and pulling back when Kakarrot materialized in front of her and clutched her fist with one hand.

"Hello."

"Are you crazy? I could have killed you if I hadn't stopped in time!" Chi Chi yelled at him.

Kakarrot laughed. "No, you wouldn't have. Even if I didn't see you here outside and was completely unaware, you aren't strong enough to harm me."

Usually, Chi Chi would have taken offense to be called weak, but she had to agree that she couldn't compare to the strength to that of a Saiyan. However, she wouldn't be so kind to let him off of the hook so easily. "I'll have you know, that move has killed a lot of people in the past. Now, let go of my hand."

Kakarrot felt a slow smile creep across his face. He watched Chi Chi's expression turn from anger to shock as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her wrists. He felt her breath quicken when he massaged the soft skin below her palm with his tongue. "Are you sure that you want it back?"

A slight moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the way his sensual play sent heat throughout her body. It had been so long-too long since she had let anybody get this close. Her thoughts took over and her mind reminded her of the promise that she had made to herself eariler. She couldn't let this happen, there just wasn't enough time. 

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, yanking her wrist back. Chi Chi sighed and blew some of the dark locks out of her eyes and took some steps away from him. "Kakarrot, I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"This…whatever that was…" she said as she held out her wrist. "I won't be here long enough to get into anything. You do understand that, don't you?"

Kakarrot walked closer to her, close enough for her to feel his breath. "You're here now, Chi Chi." He rose a hand to stroke a thumb across her cheek.

She held his arm but didn't stop his caresses. "Yes, but…" she said, closing her eyes once again. What was it about his touches? "I don't want to get into anything that might not last for a long time. And time, as I said earlier, is something that I don't have."

Kakarrot moved his hand to her hair and pulled her forward. "Then, I guess we'll have to make the best of it," he said as he drew her mouth to his.

Chi Chi's eyes snapped open briefly upon contact, and her body tensed up. But she relaxed when his free hand moved to her arm. She copied the movement of his lips as he lead them both into the kiss. The texture of his lips, the feel of his hands, the scent of him-all of it made her senses highten.

She felt something wrap arounder her waist and almost jumped. Chi Chi moved her hand to the unknown object. As she felt the fur, she realized it was his tail. Her lips parted as she absently stroked it, earning her a gasp from Kakarrot and she felt his mouth assault her even deeper. She smiled slighty and pulled herself away from his embrace, but was still connected to him by his tail. "That was…interesting."

Kakarrot unwrapped his tail from her waist. "To say the least."

Chi Chi's smile increased. "Make the best of it, huh? I'll think about it," she said and turned away from him and headed inside.

----------------------------------

There was a knock on her door. A little bit miffed by the interruption of her formatting, 

Bulma threw her pen down on the papers. "Yes, come in," she told the door.

Turles entered her room. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, but King Vegeta wishes to see you."

Bulma smirked. "Wish? I'm not too sure about that. I think the word you're searhing for is demand." She pushed herself out of her chair. "Alright, lead the way."

As they walked down the hall to the throne room, Bulma looked at Turles for a minute. 

His dark aura was flaring in all directions. This was a powerful man, yet he carried himself in a manner that made others believe that he didn't know his own strength and intimidation. Bulma hardly thought that was the case. His power was frightening, so strong that she knew she could feel it even if she were across a room. She wondered vaguely if anyone had ever survived against him in a fight.

The two reached the throne room. "Well, here we go," Bulma said as the guards pushed open the heavy doors. "I don't suppose he will welcome me…"

Turles' lip curled into a timid smile. "I wouldn't count on it." They entered the room. 

Vegeta sat on his throne, watching her every move. Bulma kept her eyes on his, never lowering them, not allowing him to bully her merely by his dark glare. She stopped in front of him and bowed. "Ou-sama, I believe you have sent for me."

"I just received word that you are involved in the little project that the Mohaninites are constructing for me. Is that true?"

Bulma forced herself to hold in a smirk. Was he going to thank her? It was about time for the king to actually show some tolerable emotions. But instead of smirking, she nodded her head. " Yes, Ou-sama."

"After I had talked to you about sticking your nose into business that isn't yours to begin with?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

Bulma blinked. "So, you're angry with me for helping you out? Alright, then. I won't give 

Yamcha the formulas and instructions for building the gravity room. Then you can pretend that it never even happened." She crossed her own arms, mirroring his hard expression.

Vegeta had to chuckle. She knew how much he wanted her design, and she was willing to make him pay for his words. This woman…she wasn't like the others of his race. The others would avoid his temper-this one liked to invoke it. The others would bend to his every wish…he had yet to see her do what he had requested. She had intellegence and was strong enough to fair against anyone outside the Saiyan race. He only felt a twinge of respect for who she was, but most of the time it would turn into annoyance. He stopped his thoughts and returned to the conversation.

"You will not, woman. You may work with the Mohaninites and create this room of 

yours." He paused and waited for her response.

Bulma let the smirk display on her face. "Hmm…I guess it's too much to hope for a thank you. Kami, I don't think even the seven dragonballs of Chikyuu would make you nice."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "Dragonballs?"

She bit her lip. `_Whoops_.' "…Yeah, dragonballs. That's where Chi Chi and I were coming 

from. There was rumors on my planet that there is a set of dragonballs called the Corona dragonballs. Those were what we were trying to-"

"Enough. What do these `dragonballs' do?" Vegeta demanded.

"…Well," Bulma started. "They are…supposed to grant…wishes." _`Oh boy,'_ she thought. 

"But you have to gather all seven dragonballs in order to make the wishes," she said, hoping by some miracle that statement would deter him from seeking them out and wishing for something, such as world domination.

Vegeta tapped a finger on the arm of his throne. "Interesting. And I assume that since you mentioned the fact that your home planet has a set, that you _do_ get your wishes?"

`Damn.' "…Yes." Then she remembered an important element. "But they're hard to find. It could take years, even centuries, to collect them all." _`Without a dragonball radar,'_ she finished the sentence in her head.

Turles listened to the conversation with absolute interest. With the dragonballs, he could wish for the throne and the loyalty of the entire Saiyan race without having to even throw a punch. That would be better than fighting a battle that he still wasn't sure that he could win. He continued to listen to the rest of their discussion.

"So how were _you_ going to find them, these `Corona dragonballs'?" Vegeta asked her.

"We were going to ask around-and we did-but then we found out that they didn't exist, so we went home…or tried."

"Why didn't you use your Chikyuu's set?"

Bulma cringed. She was hoping that he didn't ask her that. She and Chi Chi had to use 

them for curing her father when he had taken ill. That was five months ago. The Chikyuu-jin dragonballs would be ripe for wishing in only a short time. "…They were already 

used. The dragonballs have a set time in between uses."

"I've heard enough. If you can create a machine to impove my training, then I'm sure that you can create something to find these `dragonballs'."

`Already did that, you fool.' "And this is assuming that I will be on this planet to do that?"

"Of course," Vegeta got up and walked towards the exit, not giving her a backwards glance. "I will hold the repairation of your ship until you do."

"WHAT?!?" Bulma shrieked. "That-You can't do that!"

Vegeta turned to her as his lips turned upward into an evil smile. "I'm the king of all Saiyans, woman. I can do anything." And with that, he turned back around and left the 

room.

Bulma watched the doors close behind the king. She only had two choices: Give him the dragonball radar, stand back and let him do whatever sick desire that he wanted; or deny him of his request and be stuck on this planet. _`How am I going to get out of this?'_ she wondered.

****

Author's Note: Ooh…what is Bulma going to choose? Gosh, even I'm biting my fingernails! Find out in the next chapter! I hope you will review!


	6. Warnings

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is mine. Dragonball Z is mine. Maybe if I say it enough times, it'll come true.

****

Quick Note: For those of you that reviewed (thanks, by the way), Yamcha IS ugly! But this is Bulma's point-of-view, and for whatever reason she fell for him in the show, is her matter. But this isn't a B/Y fic, it's a B/V, so don't worry. She won't be thinking that for long…

Facing it Together

Chapter Six: Warnings

Turles entered the room. Radditz, Nappa, Limato, and Taya were already there, waiting for him. They were the only Saiyans that he knew he could trust with his life, and when he became king, he would be sure to reward them for their faith in him. He descended the steps to the center of the room.

"So, where do we begin?" an impatient Nappa asked.

Turles turned to look at the towering giant. "We were going to attempt to move the king to a vacant area where we would have been able to preform an ambush."

"`Were?'" Limato asked.

"Yes. The royal guest of Vegeta-sei has presented an interesting element to our situation."

"If she's a problem, then we'll just eliminate her." Nappa started towards the door.

"Wait, Nappa," Turles said, stopping him. "The element will work unbelievably well in 

our favor. She has told King Vegeta about objects called `dragonballs'."

"What are those?" Taya asked Turles.

"According to the woman named Bulma, they have the ability to grant wishes. If we were 

to get them, we would be able to overthrow King Vegeta easily."

"And what's wrong with our other strategy?" Limato crossed his arms. "An ambush would 

be effective."

"An ambush isn't proven to stop him. If I recall correctly, Limato, you and Radditz got 

yourselves beaten into a pulp in a sparring match with the king, and afterwards, the king 

still had a regular breathing pattern."

"But there's five of us," Taya spoke up. "He couldn't possibly defeat all of us if we ganged 

up on him."

"All I am saying is that there is a high chance that we might not succeed. Give the 

Chikyuu woman a few days to develop a way to track the dragonballs. If four days pass and she hasn't come up with anything, then we will attack."

Limato crossed his arms. "Fine. Four days it is, then."

----------------------------------------

A half an hour after the secret meeting, Turles entered the throne room with the progress of the king's gravity room, given to him by Yamcha. He stopped in front of the king's throne and dipped into a bow. "Ou-sama."

"It's about time, Turles," Vegeta said. "Now, give me your report."

"The head technician has almost all of the materials to construct it, only a few left that he needed to get from Planet Nogero, a planet in the eastern quadrant. He has assembled a team that he has put all of his faith in and claims that the project will be underway shortly."

"Hmph." Vegeta shifted in his seat and smirked. "And what about the woman?"

"I do not know, sire. I didn't see her in the harbor this afternoon."

"She is probably working on the device right now. She should be." Vegeta rose from his throne. "I want her ship to be locked up. If she has the brains to create a machine such as the one that the mechanics are making now, then she might just be stupid enough to find a way to get herself out of here. She didn't seem to be overjoyed to be working on the little task that I gave her. See that her ship is out of her sight."

"Are you certain that would be the best action, Ou-sama?" Turles asked him. "That may make her more discouraged to complete the device. If I were king, I would never have-"

"But you aren't king, Turles." Vegeta saw the quick expression that crossed his features and was a litted unnerved by it.

"No, Ou-sama. I'm not."

"Good. Now, go."

Turles nodded and turned before saying in an almost mocking tone. "Whatever you wish, 

Ou-sama."

Vegeta stared at his departing body. What was up with him? Turles always followed 

orders and never asked any questions or gave him any comments or outputs. Something 

was up, that was for sure. He would have to keep an eye on him…

He exited the room and found himself walking down one of the long splendid hallways of his palace. Perhaps he would go kick Limato's or even Nappa's asses today. It would at least give him something to do while waiting for the woman to make the tracking device for finding those dragonballs.

As he passed the doors of the various rooms, Vegeta noticed that one of the rooms that he kept closed to the rest of the people in the palace was now open-his mother's solarium. 

The late queen had been cold and ruthless, but she loved beautiful things, and the solarium was proof of it. Vegeta had rarely visited it himself, but he remembered each and every detail of the room since he was a young boy-the scent of the many flowers, the way the rays of the sun hit the room when it was setting-everything. Everything about that room reminded him of her…and he never wanted to see it again.

Nervertheless, Vegeta looked in the room and saw her blue hair. "What are you doing here, woman?"

Bulma turned around. "I didn't think you would mind if I did my planning in here. It's so nice in here."

"Planning? Have you come up with something for these dragonballs?"

Bulma shook her head as she lied. "Not yet, Ou-sama. I still don't know what sort of material the dragonballs are made out of."

"Haven't you seen one before? You said that you had."

"But I never had any time to analyze it. I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for." _`Liar'_ she told herself.

Vegeta scoffed. "And until you do, your ship will be put away from you. Just in case this challenge is too much for you and you decide to leave the planet."

"I thought you already decided that when you told me that you were going to hold the repairations of my ship."

"Who said that you wouldn't try to fix it on your own when the pressure got too high? It's just a precaution."

She turned around and sighed. "Whatever, Ou-sama." _`It's a shame that you're such a jerk.'_

Vegeta looked at her for a moment before leaving the room. Something seemed to be wrong with everyone today. First, Turles with his questionable answers, and now Bulma and her sudden lack of words. He knew something was coming…and he would just have to be ready for it.

****

Author's Note: Well, that's the chapter! What will happen in the next one when Vegeta's feelings towards Bulma begin to change? And will Bulma give Vegeta the dragonball radar? All in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review!


	7. The Date

****

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine. No, all I have is this crappy ass computer and my very, very weird imaginination…and sorry, you can't have either one! (Not that you would want 

them, anyway.)

****

Quick Note: Thanks to all of my FF.net reviewers. You all have really inspired me in making this story my top priority story. And thanks to all of my MM.org fans, as well. It's hard to get people to review on MM.org, and I'm glad that I've gotten so many! You all are AWESOME! And just for you guys, I'm making this chapter EXTRA long! Keep up the good work!

Facing it Together

Chapter Seven: The Date

__

Their bodies moved at their own accord, as if the pleasure was made only for them. Their preformance, full of fiery passion, was almost too much for her to take. She barely was aware of the things around her; she was entirely honed in him and the things that he was doing to her…

Sweat dripped from her brow as she held onto him, not completely sure that he wasn't a dream, but was damned to let this wonderful dream escape. She felt him sigh against her shoulder and then felt the wave of ecstasy as he drove himself into her. His deep thrusts were met with hers at equal force, until the presure built up within her, causing her to go over the edge, screaming as she came-

"Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi's eyes snapped open at Bulma's call. She had to blink a couple of times, to cure herself from the haze of her short dream. What the hell was that about? Her hormones had been raging ever since she had kissed Kakarrot. Perhaps it was a sign…

"CHI CHI!!" Bulma's voice rang outside her door.

"Alright, Bulma, you can come in!" Chi Chi yelled back.

Bulma opened the door and shut it behind her. "Okay, we have a problem." She then 

looked at her best friend and noticed how reckless she seemed. "What happened to you?"

Chi Chi shook her head. "Nothing. Just a dream."

"Well, by the look of your face, it must have been a nightmare."

"No. It was _definitely_ not a nightmare."

Bulma held up a hand. "I don't even want to know. Anyway, As I said, we have a 

problem. Vegeta wants me to create a device to find dragonballs."

"What?!?!?" Chi Chi said, quickly getting out of her bed. "How does he even know about 

the dragonballs?"

Bulma wrung the hem of her shirt in her hands and looked down at the floor. "…I may 

have said a thing or two."

"Bulma!"

"It slipped! You know I would never have said anything about them to him on purpose."

Chi Chi slowly nodded. "I know. And now he wants you to make him a dragonball radar…"

"What should I do, Chi Chi? If I give him the dragonball radar, he'll wish for something bad and will most likely condemn us all to hell. And he said that until I come up with something, he'll lock up the ship and hold the repairations."

"So I see. Just in case we feel like fleeing from him." Chi Chi paced the room, tapping a finger to her lips. She stopped and her coal black eyes rounded back to Bulma. "I guess…you'll have to give it to him."

"What? Do you really think so?"

"Or maybe…you can make a fake one that locates something different, and then just say that you made a miscalculation."

"And actually live when I tell him that I screwed up?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Depending on how you say it, yes."

Bulma thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that kind of makes sense. He might just let us go right after I hand over the fake radar." She walked to the door. "Thanks, Chi Chi."

-------------------------------------------

Bulma passed the hallway leading to the harbor and smiled. She supposed that she should see how things were going with the gravity room…and to say hello to Yamcha. It was so nice to meet someone here that didn't yell or call her any names that degraded her intellegence. She pushed open the door.

There the mechanics were, diligently working on the design for the king's project. 

Yamcha was standing in the center of the room, supervising the workers.

She came up behind him and grabbed the clipboard from his hands. "So, how are things going?"

Yamcha looked at her. "Everything's in order; the materials are here, the workers are present-all that's left is putting it together," he said, pointing at the beginning of the base of the machine.

She nodded. "Good. I was worried that you wouldn't get all of the equipment for it, but it seems that you have everything here."

"Yeah, well, Vegeta-ou had all of the materials sent a couple of days ago. I was surprised that he would be able to get them here so fast."

Bulma flipped a page to look at the blueprint. "If it has something to do with him, he always must have it completed in the shortest amount of time." She handed him back the clipboard. "Looks great," she said moving towards the door.

"Um, Bulma…" Yamcha started.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Well…I was wondering…if you would be hungry later on."

Bulma shot up a thin brow. "What?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me later?"

She smiled at his question. "Sure, just give me an hour or two to work on the thing that 

Vegeta-ou demanded me to do and I'll be ready."

"Alright. See you then."

"Okay." She left the harbor.

----------------------------------------

Yamcha had come by her room and told her to meet him in the dinning hall. She was happy that she would be able to do something fun here-and with a nice guy, too. Of course, the only downside of the evening was the fact that she had to dine in the same room with the king. _`I'm not going to let that bother me,'_ Bulma thought as she pulled a thin strapped turquiose gown out of her baggage. _`I'm going to have a good time with _

Yamcha and I'm just going to ignore whatever insults that Vegeta-ou has to say to me.' 

She slipped on the dress and went to her mirror.

After debating whether to put her hair up or just let it fall, she arranged her blue locks on top of her head and held them in place with three sapphire and silver pins. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

"Ready or not, Yamcha. Here I come."

----------------------------------------

Vegeta sat down in his chair and waited a few seconds to be served. He was in a fairly good mood, since he had just spoken to the head technician and was told that the project would be completed in only a period of a week. Now all that was left was the woman and her device. As soon as she finished her task, he would have no need of her existence on his planet any longer. He didn't even want to think about her this evening-not her defiance, her nagging questions, nothing. He would deal with her later.

Then all of his thoughts went throught the roof as she entered the room. She was wearing blue yet again, but surprisingly, it didn't bother him half as much in the past. Her hair was pile on her head, showing off her slender neck. She was definitely a vison, something that he would have never admitted to himself before.

He then noticed how she was standing, as if she was looking for something. He got his answer when he saw the head technician practically run over to her and escort her to a nearby table.

Turles sat next to Vegeta, also watching Bulma with ultimate interest. He had never been stirred by a woman half as much as he was now, what she had managed to do to him in only a few moments. His eyes followed her as she walked next to the man he knew as Yamcha. _`So, she's taken an interest to him,'_ he thought as he took a sip from his goblet. 

Turles made a mental note to ask Yamcha questions later.

Bulma, however, was oblivious to the amount of admiration that she had accumulated in a matter of seconds. She sat down in the chair that Yamcha pulled out for her and watched him as he sat down in his own chair. "So," she said, clasping her hands together on the tablecloth. "How did I do?"

Yamcha looked at her form over the candlight. "You look terrific."

She gave him another smile and looked at the servants placing food on the table. Her attention went back to the man across from her. "Thanks for inviting me, by the way."

"I'm glad that you came." He drank some of his wine. "_Very_ glad you came."

---------------------------------------

Chi Chi sat next to Kakarrot, watching Bulma's date with Yamcha. "I remember her saying something about another Chikyuu-jin to me. I guess that's him."

"He's the head of the mechanics. I've only met him once." Kakarrot closed his hand over hers.

"Kakarrot…" she warned.

"No, I'm not going to remove my hand, Chi Chi. Why do you deny to yourself that there's something here between us?"

"I don't-" Chi Chi started.

"Don't bother saying it, because I'll know it's a lie." He brought one of her hand up to his lips. "Come to my room after dinner."

"What?!?" she yanked her hand away. "Kakarrot, I don't know about this. It's all moving too fast."

"You said you would think about it. Have you?" He put a finger under her chin and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of his heat. He pulled away, looking at her eyes.

Chi Chi got up from her seat. "I think I need a little fresh air." She turned and left 

Kakarrot watching her retreating figure.

-----------------------------------------

Bulma made her way to her room. The night had been nothing short of wonderful. She was complimented constantly by Yamcha and she silently thanked herself for putting on the dress for tonight.

Her happy attitude was abuptly interrupted with the sight of Vegeta, his back leaning on the wall next to her door, arms crossed, the traditional frown on his face. She took a deep breath for confidence and stepped forward. "Good evening, Ou-sama."

"It's about time you came," Vegeta said, pushing himself from the wall.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were waiting on me. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know of the progress of the tracking device."

Bulma sighed. Always business with him. "I'm almost finished. I'll give it to you in the morning."

"You will show it to me now, woman."

Bulma put her hand on the doorknob. "I'm sorry, but I really just want to go to sleep." She 

opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight, Ou-sama," she said, closing the door.

---------------------------------------

She paced around his door, not sure if she was going to knock.

That last kiss had wrecked her nerves; she was still suffering from the impact from it. 

Nobody had made her feel such intense emotions. Why was Kakarrot so different from the others? None of her other relationships had ever made her feel so wonderful, so dersirable.

She stopped walking and stared at the door. She was no coward, and she was no liar. She said that she would think about it, and the fact was that she did-more than she ever wanted to. Most of all, she wanted to know what it would be like with him, with a man that actually had heart, unlike the others that just had brawn and no feelings or care about anything other than vanity and their egos. But Kakarrot had much more than muscle. He was-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of his door...as well as the sight of him. 

There was the subject of her thoughts, clad only in a towel. The smell of his skin just after 

his shower wafting in her nose. "Chi Chi, you came."

"Seems like it." Chi Chi said, unable to move her eyes anywhere other than his expansive 

chest. Her insides melted when he gave her a smile and pulled her to him, capturing her 

mouth in a kiss and closing the door behind them.

`Should I be here?' she thought as she felt his mouth move from her lips to her neck. 

__

`Why does it feel so…' The rest of her mind's protests flew out of her head when 

Kakarrot's tongue lapped at the soft skin behind her ear. She gave a soft whimper and wove her fingers into his hair, reveling in the feel of his hands lightly stroking her breasts.

His lips returned to hers as his fingers undid the buttons on her blouse. Her breath caught 

in her throat when he lowered his head to her dual mounds and began to draw his tongue over one of her nipples. Her whimpers turned into moans as he continued his sensual attack. She was so caught up in the pleasure of his carresses, that she barely felt him lift her off of the floor and carry her to his bedroom.

Kakarrot laid her on the soft surface before covering her with his body. His mouth went to kiss her neck again as one hands went up to her thigh, and pulled her pants from her waist. She felt his tail stroked her inner thigh and her hand went towards it, remembering how it had affected him the last time that she touched it. Unfortunately, he moved it out 

her reach.

"Not again, Chi Chi. If you do that, then this will be over sooner than you think."

She stared up at him and unwrapped the towel from him. "And what if I _do_ want it sooner? I know that I do. I've been thinking about this moment ever since that day outside with you. Don't tell _me_ what I need, Kakarrot, because believe me," she told him as her hand went to his manhood. "I know what _I_ want."

His eyes closed as she gently stroked him. "So, you want to play, huh?" He removed her underwear. He postioned himself and thrust himself in her.

Their bodies moved at their own accord, as if the pleasure was made only for them. Their preformance, full of fiery passion, was almost too much for her to take. She barely was aware of the things around her.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she held onto him, not completely sure that he wasn't a dream, but was damned to let this wonderful dream escape. She felt him sigh against her shoulder and then felt the wave of ecstasy as he drove himself into her again and again; his deep thrusts were met with hers at equal force, until the presure built up within her, causing her to go over the edge, screaming as she came.

Kakarrot felt her climax and fell along with her, his eyes shutting close and his head dropping onto her shoulder. It took them a couple of breaths before regaining themselves.

"Kakarrot," Chi Chi managed to pant out. "I truly think that we _did_ make the best of it."

****

Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? I enjoyed writing this chapter, since so many things were happening at once. Anyway, I hope you all review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Thanks!


	8. Crap, Crap, and Some More Crap

****

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Dragonball Z. I just own this desk and a computer… *pats the desk; desk's leg comes off*…I just own this computer. You can have the damn desk.

Quick Note: For those of you that didn't see the other note that I made, I've decided to start a mailing list. Just e-mail me or put it into a review, whatever you want if you wish to be on it. Thanks!

Facing it Together

Chapter Eight: Crap, Crap, and Some More Crap

Kakarrot walked down the palace halls. He knew he was a little late for his daily sparring sessions-actually he was two hours late-but spending the night with Chi Chi was something that he found that didn't allow himself to pull away too quickly. He just hoped that she would stay sleeping in his bed for a couple more hours so that he could wake her up personally, perhaps even repeating another preformance of last night…

"You're late, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot sighed to his older brother. "Sorry, Radditz. I overslept, but now I'm ready to train."

Radditz crossed his arms over his chest. "Oversleeping? As I recall, you left last night's dinner very early with the excuse of going to bed, and now you overslept? Saiyans only need three hours of sleep a night. You, however, had ten!"

Kakarrot's eyebrow shot up. "And why, my brother, do you have such a sudden interest in my well-being?"

Radditz frowned at him. "This isn't like you."

"Radditz," Kakarrot said, completing his warm-ups. "It isn't your problem, so don't worry 

about it." He gave his body one last stretch. "Are you ready to spar, or not?"

His brother growled before charging at him. Kakarrot blocked his punches with great 

ease. Radditz delivered swift kick to his stomach before disappearing out of sight. 

Kakarrot then felt the slight pain of his brother's fist connecting with his spine. Falling 

forward from the last hit, he sent a leg up, hitting Radditz's jaw, causing it to snap back from the impact.

Radditz rubbed his jaw. "You've gotten better at counter-attacks."

Kakarrot steadied himself on his feet. "With someone who is known to fight as dirty as 

you, I made myself improve." He grabbed his brother's boot when Radditz tried to kick him again and swept his brother's floored foot. Radditz fell flat on his back. Kakarrot dodged the ki blast that he threw at him and jumped back before Radditz could flip himself back on his feet, attempting to kick his brother as well.

Both powered up, then came at each other in a flurry of punches. Kakarrot sent a knee up in Radditz's chest. The older brother fell back, clutching his stomach.

"Should I stop?" Kakarrot asked, watching Radditz stagger.

"Stop?" Radditz rasped out. "We've hardly begun yet."

----------------------------------------

Bulma patted the pocket in her pants to make sure that she hadn't forgotten the fake dragonball radar. If she did, then she was more than sure that the king would be pissed. 

__

`Well, after he finds out it's a fake, then he'll be more than that,' she thought to herself. 

Hopefully, Chi Chi was right and they would be safe from Vegeta's wrath. Maybe they would even be off the planet before he even started to use it. _`That wouldn't be a shocker. _

He seemed so intent on me leaving.' She made her way to the king's throne room.

Turles was waiting for her. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her approach. It 

was funny to him, the fact that the thought of her never crossed his mind until the night 

before. But the more he kept thinking about it, the more it made sense. She was intellegent, brave, and utterly beautiful. Bulma Briefs would be a useful commodity to 

him when the rebellion took place and he would conquer the throne. She was definitely smarter than two thirds of the Saiyan race; her intellegence ranked close to his own. Turles would never go as far as to make her his mate or queen, due to his loyalty to the ancient Saiyan laws, but a concubine would be more than efficent to him. However, he knew that she didn't entirely trust him, which would be a problem to his future planning, 

so he decided to take care of that element right now.

"Ms. Briefs?"

She turned. "Turles?" Bulma let out a shaky laugh. "I almost didn't see you there."

He smiled at her. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

`All of the time.' "No, you just surprised me." She pointed to the doors of her destination. 

"I'm afraid to say that I can't talk long. Vegeta-ou is expecting me."

"This will only take a minute of your time." Turles brought a long object wrapped in 

black cloth into view. "A token for the assistance that you've bestowed on Vegeta-sei."

"A gift, for me?" Bulma asked as she took the present and unwrapped it. She held it up to 

admire the craftmanship of the object. The blade was a bright silver metal and the hilt 

was crafted into a dark dragon. "A new sword…" She gave Turles a smile. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Briefs." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, Turles."

He stopped and looked at her. She smiled again. "I don't think it's fair that I can call you 

by your first name and you call me by my last name. Just call me Bulma from now on."

Turles nodded before walking down the hall. She watched him leave. Who would have 

ever guessed that he would actually be nice? It was an interesting turn of events in her 

perspective. She sighed before turning back to the door, remembering the reason that she 

had run into Turles in the first place. The king always had a way of ruining the greatest of 

her moods. Bulma took a step forward, gathering up her courage.

"Bulma?"

"Chi Chi?" She whirled around. "What are you doing up this early? You usually sleep 

until it's afternoon."

"I know…something woke me up. Have you seen Kakarrot around?" Chi Chi asked as 

she stopped to stand right beside her best friend.

"No, I haven't. But I'm about to give the king his radar. Maybe Kakarrot's in there with 

him." They watched as the guards opened the doors.

"Hmph. I assume by your tardiness, woman, that you lost your way here. Am I correct?"

Bulma formed a tiny smirk on her lips. "Good morning to you, too, Ou-sama.

"Shut up. Now give me the item that I've requested."

Bulma reached into her pocket and retrieved the radar. "Here you go, Ou-sama. I hope it will work to your satisfaction." She handed the radar to Vegeta. "Now, if there was something else…?"

"No. You may leave."

Bulma nodded as she and Chi Chi walked to the doors. Bulma turned to Chi Chi and whispered in their native language, "Well, that's that. Thanks to your plan, Vegeta can't wish for anything. Now the universe is saved."

She nearly let out a scream when Vegeta materialized in front of her, arms crossed and a deadly expression on his face. His eyebrows drew together as he spoke in clear Japanese:

"And why can't I?"

****

Author's Note: God, I'm evil, aren't I? Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is where the shit hits the fan. What will happen? The more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out! (Another demonstration of my evilness…heh heh.)


	9. Failure

****

Disclaimer: Sure, Dragonball Z is mine…If you believe that, then I'm also the queen of the world and my husband is Vegeta. God, that would be great…

****

Quick Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry I was such a meanie when I wrote the last chapter; I was in a very weird mood…well, actually all of my moods are weird…but that was unusual, even for me!

Facing it Together

Chapter Nine: Failure

Bulma was sure that her eyes were widening far beyond their limits. She was also aware of the fact that Chi Chi's jaw had hit the floor in shock. He understood her-every word. 

Bulma's mind was working furiously for a response, but all that came out her mouth was, 

"You-you-"

Vegeta smirked. "Of course, I know your language. I've been schooled in various languages, since I am the most strongest being in the universe." The smirk suddenly turned into a scowl. "Now," he said, still speaking in their language. "Tell me why this device won't work, and the reason you thought that you could decieve me."

Bulma sent a frantic look to Chi Chi, who just nodded her head sheepishly, accepting their defeat. Bulma looked toward the ground and started from the top, just barely above a whisper.

"Well, the reason that we decided to make a fake radar-"

"Speak up, woman!"

Bulma's eyes snapped from the ground to Vegeta's dark stare. So much for being discreet about it. He had stroked her anger. "Alright, what would you do if some-" the word `_lunatic'_ was at the tip of her tongue, however, knowing that she couldn't say something like that to the king and expect him to allow it to pass by, she continued. "-one forced _you_ to make something that they could use to become the king of the universe, or immortal, or-"

"Bulma," Chi Chi whispered to her. "_Stop giving him ideas!_"

"You want reason?" Bulma asked, ignoring her friend. "Fine, then. I'll say this. I do _not_ like the idea of letting you have the dragonballs. They aren't for corrupt use, and I'm pretty sure that'll be the way they'll be used if you do manage to get you hands on them."

Vegeta listened to Bulma's rant with an impassive expression plastered to his face. He was slightly angered when she listed the wishes that she thought that he would make-angered because they were true, angered that she thought that it would be wrong to wish for such things. But he was the Saiyan no Ou. His word was law. And he did tell this woman that she would make this radar for him…

He threw the defect at her. "You will make me a new one. One that works."

"Or…?" Bulma asked, raising a blue brow.

"Bulma…" Chi Chi's worried warning floated to her ears.

Vegeta fixed the smirk back on his mouth as he created a ball of ki in his right hand and aimed it at Bulma. "_Or_ you can perish with the rest of the fools that decided to defy me."

Bulma felt her lip curl upwards, mirroring his smirk. "And kill off the one person in the entire universe that knows how to make one?" Bulma opened her arms wide, creating an open target for him. "Then by all means…"

Vegeta frowned. He knew that she realized that he couldn't kill her. Bulma held some power over him, and he never one to like losing power. He depleted the energy that he held in his palm. _`Why can't the woman just do what she's told?'_ Vegeta hated the fact that she was not easily swayed by his threats. He was beginning to think that she feared 

nothing…

How wrong he was. Ninety percent of her soul was telling her that the king would send that thing at her and wipe her clean from existence. The other ten percentage was holding her legs steady, making her bravado believable. She almost sighed in relief when Vegeta crushed the ki in his hand and gave her another one of his black glares.

"Fine. You want to play that way?" Vegeta's eyes went from hers to the other occupants of the room. "From this day on," he said, switching to Saiyago. "If I am notified of anyone helping either of these women off of the planet, the accesory will pay with their life." His dark eyes returned to her sapphire ones. "Now you'll be responsible for the death of any of my people if you attempt to charm them into helping you. And until you make me a radar-_and I see that it works properly_-then that will be the day you are permitted to leave Vegeta-sei." He walked past her to the door. "I suggest that you do what I tell you, woman. Next time, I may be less lenient of your defiance."

Bulma stared at Vegeta's back as he left the room. _`Well, there goes that plan. Now, what am I going to do?'_ She looked at Chi Chi. "Any ideas?"

"Just one. Make the radar. There's no other way, unless you want to piss him off again and frustrate him enough to kill us. What he'll wish for…it won't be that bad, will it?"

"…No, it won't be bad…It'll be worse than that. It'll be horrible."

--------------------------------------

"One more step…there you go," Kakarrot said as he helped Radditz to the infirmary. The sparring session was over, and it was Kakarrot that determined the end when he powered up and managed to damage one of his brother's legs. It was purely an accident; Kakarrot had meant to hold himself back, since he knew that Radditz was weaker than him. But then the garbage that his older brother kept spitting out had tried his patience, and then the next thing Kakarrot knew, Radditz was attempting to limp out of the room.

Kakarrot, himself wasn't hurt, if just a few cuts and scrapes. He helped Radditz keep his balance on his feet as he took his brother to one of the medics.

"Geez, Radditz! You're here again?!?"

Radditz snarled at the medic. "Shut the hell up, Beetero. Just get the damn tank ready!"

The male medic smirked as he pressed a few buttons on the panel. "So, Kakarrot 

whooped you pretty badly…?" he said as Radditz passed by him. However, his knowing smile was wiped off of his face when Radditz slid out his foot, tripping the doctor. After Beetero got to his feet, he glared at the older Saiyan as he strapped on his mask.

"Don't take it personally, Beetero. He's just frustrated that he has to use a whole regen tank and that I only need a couple of band-aids!"

"Arrgh! Quiet, Kakarrot!" Radditz yelled as he fumingly watched his younger brother in the middle of a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry, brother." Kakkarot walked over to Beetero and observed as the medic punched in a couple of comands on the panel. "You'll be good as new soon; good enough 

for when I kick your rear again tomorrow." The laughter escaped from him again when he 

saw Radditz growl at him as the liquid in the tank began to engulf him.

****

Author's Note: Well, there it is…What d'ya think? Review and tell me. I think the next chapter will most likely be out in about one…maybe two weeks? Thanks for reading!


	10. One Step Closer

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine…not the characters, manga, storyboard…nada, zip, zilch…I think I ran out of "nothing" words. Damn!

****

Quick Note: I just wanted to give a special thanks to Tabi Chan and Duo not suin, who have reviewed almost every one of my chapters. Thanks, you guys!

Well, here it goes…the latest chapter of:

Facing it Together

Chapter Ten: One Step Further…

The light of the bright orange sun was diminishing as the hours of the day passed. And with the passing of each minute, Bulma was sure that she, as well as the rest of the universe was doomed-and it was all because of her.

Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? She wasn't even two steps away from the door when she just _had_ to say something stupid. Now, she was forced to make the device that she had sworn to herself that she would never make for the ruthless king of Vegeta-sei. Her pair of sapphire eyes dropped to the duplicate radar that she completed an hour ago; she would be damned if she gave him the only working copy-

The gears were turning in her head. _`If there's two of them, then maybe there's a way to stop him after all!'_ Bulma felt the hope rise in her once again. _`I just have to plan this _

right, and not make any more stupid mistakes…'

------------------------------------------------

"Would you hold still!?"

Kakarrot winced as Chi Chi applied the wretched liquid that she called "antiseptic" to the minor wounds of his back as they sat on his bed. His injuries weren't even enough to make him qualified as a patient in the infirmary, but the second he had walked through the door, the woman jumped on him with the destestable so-called "medicine". He huffed. 

It wasn't medicine…The damned stuff burned his skin.

"Kami, Kakarrot. You can withstand punches and blows, but you can't take some simple peroxide? Man, I'd've never guessed that a Saiyan-the beings that are supposed to be the toughest race in the universe-could damn near burst into tears from a little," she held up her cotton swab. "bit of antiseptic!"

He growled at her. "I still don't see why I need this anyway. Saiyans heal fast. The cuts and bruises that I received would've healed by themselves in only a few days." He looked over his shoulder to her. "Radditz's condition is much worse," he said, a quasi-smirk on his mouth. "He's probably still in the regen tank."

"Just what do you Saiyans have to prove by beating the hell out of each other?" Chi Chi asked as she secured the top on the bottle of peroxide. "Why can't you just call it a day when one of you runs short of breath?"

"Chi Chi, the Saiyan race is strong physically, yes. But our pride is even stronger." 

Kakarrot shifted himself to look at her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you know how hard it is for us to openly admit that someone is stronger than us?"

She sighed as she set the bottle on the end table next to the bed. "I imagine it would be hard…but I still don't know why it has to be so complicated and complex. So what if someone defeats you? I'm sure that there's someone that's stronger for everyone out there."

"Yeah, well, that realization doesn't come easy for us."

Chi Chi chuckled. "Oh, I know that. Even though the circumstances were questionable, I 

was perfectly aware of that when I witnessed the conversation between Bulma and the Saiyan no Ou this morning."

Kakarrot's eyebrows drew together in a slight expression of confusion. "What conversation?"

Her gaze fell to the bedsheets. "Um…Bulma sort of…got in trouble with the king."

"And?"

"Well, they had an argument!"

Kakarrot watched as the hazy expression crossed her face. She was hiding something. 

Tipping her chin up to force her to meet his gaze, he asked her a question. "What is it that 

you're keeping from me?"

Chi Chi frowned. How was it that he knew her so well in only a few weeks? "I guess I 

won't be able to slide by with a simple `it's nothing', huh?"

"No."

"Well…I-" She swallowed and tried to start again. "You know about Vegeta-ou's…`request' of Bulma…the dragonball radar?" She observed Kakarrot as he nodded. "Well, Bulma was afraid that he would gather the dragonballs and wish for something terrible-something that would threaten the rest of the universe. So, she…had a plan to make a fake radar, so that the king would be decieved in thinking that the radar would work properly, and then when he realized that it was a fake, we would be long gone."

"And what made you believe that he wouldn't come after you once he figured out the truth?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "I never thought about that."

Kakarrot just gave a `hmph', but continued. "I still don't see why this is something that 

you thought you should keep from me."

"The reason that I tried to keep it from you is the fact that it was I that came up with the plan." She sighed. "I think that all Saiyans would probably hate me, if they knew I was trying to deceive their king."

He stared at her in silence for a few moments, then spoke. "Is that what you truly feel, Chi Chi? That I would hate you for this-something so minor, so frivolous?" He got his answer 

from her eyes. "I understand what you two were trying to do…and I can't blame you." He 

shrugged. "Hell, if I were in your shoes, I would do the same thing. Vegeta-ou is a 

powerful man that is constantly trying to multiply his strength and the fear that he tries to 

instill in everyone. So, if you actually believe that because of this, I would turn you away 

from me," he pushed her down so that her back was flat against the bed. "Then, you're 

crazy."

She giggled as his lips found the crook of her neck. "So, you aren't angry with me?"

"No, Chi Chi…And allow me to demonstrate…"

----------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked down the halls of his home, the usual mild fury rising in him, just waiting to be unleashed if someone looked at him the wrong way. He noted that the door to his mother's solarium was ajar once again. He snarled. It was enough that the woman annoyed the hell out of him, disobeyed him at every opportunity…and now she had to be in the one place in the palace that he wouldn't mind not seeing ever again.

Bulma's head turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Her almost happy look immediately changed into a frown when she identified the other occupant. "Yes, Vegeta-ou?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Didn't I answer that question before, Ou-sama? I like it here."

"I don't want you in here any longer. Leave."

Bulma went against her instincts and decided to tackle the issue. "May I ask why?" She 

crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Do what you are told, woman," Vegeta said as 

the traditional vein on his head became clearly visible.

"So you'd rather prohibit someone to something without a reason…Don't get me wrong, 

Ou-sama. I just want to know how my presence in here is doing any harm to you."

Vegeta huffed. "You wouldn't even comprehend it even if I tried."

"You'll never know until you _do_ try. Trust me, I'm much smarter than you believe me to 

be."

"Then you would be as smart than Nappa, and don't even attempt to take that as a compliment."

Bulma didn't rise to the bait. "You're trying to change the subject, Ou-sama. All I want is a simple answer, nothing more, as of to why I shouldn't be in here." She smiled when Vegeta narrowed his eyes into two slits. _`So, he finally realizes that I won't leave him alone…'_ Bulma had to strain her ears to hear his mumbling. The only words that she could make out were the words: mother, honor, and death. _`Mother? This has something to do with his mother…? So this room is probably her's…Honor…Death…'_ Her mind was trying to create sense of the words.

"Is this room to honor your mother's death?"

Vegeta stared at her and smirked. _`Good. She didn't even heard a word I said. All for the better…'_ "No, it isn't. The exact opposite. I've explained my reason, too bad your weak human ears could not hear it. I don't want you stepping a foot in here again." He began to walk to the exit. However, the woman's next statement caused him to pause.

"If she affects you so much, Vegeta-ou, then why do you keep her flowers watered?"

Vegeta said nothing as he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Turles saw her, his future concubine.

She was looking as lovely as ever as she stood on the balcony, gazing down at the palace grounds. Her back was to him; her hair spilled down her shoulders like a small, cascading waterfall. He stood behind her, admiring her lithe form.

The more he saw her, the more he wanted her. A few weeks ago, he would have thought it impossible to want a woman as badly as Turles wanted this one. The mere sight of her-the faintest whiff of her feminine scent-made him aware of the extensive lust that rose within him. He would have her, possess her…Turles promised himself that he would.

Suddenly, she turned around. "Turles? What were you doing, just standing behind me? 

Why didn't you say something?"

"I was taking note of how beautiful the light of mid-afternoon is on this day," Turles said as he took a place beside her on the balcony. "I hardly ever get to see it."

Bulma stared at him for a moment, then turned her gaze to the horizon. "Yes, I guess it _is_ very beautiful. However, I wasn't paying much attention to the sunlight than I was to my thoughts."

Turles looked at her. "Really? What's troubling you?"

`He's been paying me a lot of attention in the past few days…What's up with him?' Bulma shook her head. "Nothing that I really want to discuss right now." She hoped to leave it at that.

"Ou-sama again?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes…I-I just want to forget about it now." She had enough of trying to figure out his cryptic murmurs. Bulma told herself that she'd find out soon, though. She would have plenty of opportunities in the future.

"Don't worry about it. The King's presence may be upsetting at times…" And he just ended his statement like that, causing Bulma to raise an eyebrow at him.

"But…" She gave him an opening to finish.

"`But', what?"

"You just said, `the King's presence may be upsetting at times…' Isn't there more to that 

sentence?"

"No," Turles said.

`Alright, what's this all about?' her mind asked. No. She was through with trying to solve 

any Saiyan's puzzeling jabber. Not in one day, anyway…Her reasoning was interrupted 

when another Saiyan warrior entered the scene. He had a short crop of dark hair and even 

darker eyes. Bulma sighed. Another Saiyan with huge muscles…why was physical 

strengh so important to these people?

"Turles?" He took notice of Bulma and flashed Turles a look.

"Limato," Turles began the introduction. "This is one of Vegeta-ou's guest, Ms. Bulma 

Briefs."

"Hi," Limato said.

"Nice to meet you." There was a pause. "Well, I think I need to get some rest…Have a 

good afternoon, gentlemen." She almost let out a laugh. The Saiyan race was anything but 

gentle. She gave Turles a slight smile and left the room.

Limato noticed that the resistance leader's eyes followed her figure out the room. "Are 

you feeling alright, Turles?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

Limato made a note to ask him about the woman later. He returned to the matter at hand. 

"The rest of the group has already assembled. It's been four days, Turles, and they don't 

want to wait any longer. The time is now."

Turles sighed. Yes, it was time. Bulma had failed to come up with anything to help them with their rebellion, so now…it was almost time to find out just what they were made of.

****

Author's Note: Well, that's the tenth chapter for you guys…I hoped you enjoyed it…

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, I hope you will review!


	11. What!

****

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you once again…I still don't own Dragonball Z-but don't hold your breath!

****

…Note: Hey, guys…sorry it took me so long to put this out…I took a much needed vacation, which was in a place without computers…so I really couldn't write pretty much anything. Actually, I didn't feel much like writing for about a week, I've been stressing out about some events that happened to me…well, I won't bore you with the details.

But, I felt like writing today, so here it is…yet another chapter of my story. Oh, and I'm sorry, Duo no Tsuin, for misspelling your name in the last chapter! No hard feelings, please?

Facing it Together

Chapter Eleven: What!!!

Bulma sighed. Chi Chi hadn't been within her reach for days. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't training like usual, and Bulma couldn't count how many time she was surprised that her best friend wasn't yelling at the royal cooks for making the stuff that she called `inedible swill' for the palace meals. Where in the world had she disappeared to? _`She's not avoiding me, is she?'_ Bulma asked herself. _`For screwing up with the king?'_

She shook her head. Bulma knew that her friend knew. Chi Chi was definitely not the calmest of people, but she was at least understanding. She knew Bulma best-sometimes even better than she knew herself. But how the hell was she going to get some support from someone that she respected the most when she wasn't even around?

`I'll suppose I'll try Kakarrot.' She started down one of the many halls of Vegeta-sei's palace. _`He'd probably know where she went. He watches her all of the time…'_ Then, she stopped in her tracks. She remembered Chi Chi's attitude around Kakarrot and his immediate interest in her best friend. A smile creeped across her face. _`So…her and _

Kakarrot…I would have never guessed…' She could only imagine what the pair was 

doing at this moment. _`I'll leave the two lovebirds alone for now. I still need some _

planning time anyway.'

As Bulma passed through the hall, she noticed a group of voices talking. She didn't pay much attention to it though-that was until she heard her name being spoken. Bulma found the door that concealed the people of the conversation and decided to listen.

---------------------------------------

"You said we would wait four days until the Briefs woman came up with something, and 

everybody in the palace knows of the radar issue. The woman has proved herself useless. 

We have no other option, Turles."

"Limato, my friend, don't you think that she would be valuable to us if she presented the dragonballs to us? Not only would we be able to take over this planet, but many other planets as well."

"But, Briefs made a radar that failed," Nappa interrupted.

"It is of my opinion that she didn't wish for the king to obtain that type of power."

"Did she tell you this?" Limato demanded.

"No, but her recent actions are indications of this."

"So if this woman didn't want to give these things to King Vegeta," Taya spoke up. "What makes you think that she'll willingly hand them over to us?"

"I'm taking care of that situation right now," Turles assured.

Limato's eyes narrowed at his reassurance. "And how is that?"

"What are you planning, Turles?" Nappa asked.

"If I were to appear as a friend to Ms. Briefs, then she will help us out."

"Hmph. Only a friend, Turles?" Limato asked darkly.

Turles' eyebrows drew together at his tone. He was also aware of the others confused 

expressions. "What are you saying?"

"Only a fool would miss what happened on that balcony this afternoon. I saw the way you 

looked at her when she left. What happens after we gain these dragonballs, Turles. Are 

you planning on taking this alien as the queen?"

To this, Turles laughed. "And defy all of the laws of our ancestors? No, Limato. The 

woman will not be any influence to the throne of Vegeta-sei. However, I will be gratful to 

her, and if she still wishes to stay here, then she will be protected by me."

"The question is, how long will this take?" Radditz spoke up.

"As long as it take, Radditz. The woman is already wary of me, anyway. I'm unsure of 

how long. But be patient, fellow Saiyans. As soon as we have the dragonballs, Planet 

Vegeta will be ours."

-----------------------------------

Bulma ran from the door. She was grateful that her power level was small so that they wouldn't detect her. _`Take over Vegeta-sei? King Vegeta…'_

She made it back to her room safely. Well, this was a true mess. Not only did an arrogant, self-centered king want the dragonballs, but a scary and dark rebel as well. _`At least now I know why Turles has been hanging around me so suddenly. I won't be used as a tool!'_

Her hand flew to her pocket and gripped the dragonball radar. _`I can't tell anyone about this…At least not until Vegeta-ou knows.'_

And with that thought, she hurried to the royal chamber.

****

Author's Note: So…Now Bulma's somewhat aware of Turles' plan! What will happen next? All in the next chapter…well, duh! Sorry this was such a short chapter, mainly because I don't really have enough time to write these days. Hopefully, that will change! 

See ya, everyone. Anyway, as always, I hope you'll review!


	12. Anything is Possible

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine. Vegeta isn't mine. God, so many things to do, so little time!

****

Quick Note: Alright folks…I admit, my last chapter was short. But that was because I had finals to study for, applications to fill out, and essays to do…and that started even before my vacation! So sorry for that. Anyway, I've stolen a little free time, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of:

Facing it Together

Chapter Twelve: Anything is Possible

"And as you can see, Ou-sama, the generators can create a field up to eight-hundred times the normal gravity on this planet alone."

Vegeta skimmed over the calculations scribbled on the blueprints that the technician held out in front of him. The overall design was ingenious, from the ki-proof walls of the interior to the compact ki-deflecting machines made solely for the purpose of training. 

__

`How did this fool come up with this?' he asked himself. But then, the answer to that question came quickly. _`It wasn't he who made these plans for this gravity room. It was _

the woman.'

The woman was now the brains behind each of his future plans. He had ordered the Mohanites to create something useful to him two years ago. The woman named Bulma 

was able to come up with something in only a week. The treaty that existed between the 

two planets was basically useless-it had wasted a lot of his precious training time. One 

trip to this `Chikyuu' would have given him better results. At least now he knew that its 

inhabitants were smarter than the Mohanites, who were rumored to be the most intelligent 

planet in the whole universe.

He now realized that he currently had another problem. _If_ Bulma was able to keep 

creating him new and improved things to help him train to get stronger, then she would 

become a huge commodity to his planet. The only thing was, she was so bent on leaving 

the planet after their business was terminated. He needed another reason besides his usual 

`I say so' method to keep her here longer. He could see that she was getting very close to 

telling him to go to hell with each task that he set for her. But what would be a way to accomplish that?

Vegeta turned his attention back to the technician that introduced himself as Yamcha as he continued to point out each and every feature of the newly constructed gravity room. 

The little bastard was lucky that he had Bulma to complete his assignment. Otherwise, he would have been blasted well into the next dimension. _`He is lucky, alright. But he's even _

luckier now that he has Bulma…'

As fast as the thought flashed through his mind, he dismissed it. True, he had been thinking of her constantly ever since that night at dinner, but Vegeta wasn't entirely sure of what his feelings towards her were. All he knew was that something was there. Some sort of feeling that made her utterly fasinating to him. She enchanted him sometimes, but at the same time, she ended up infuriating him. The balance was strange-how could she be both ways at once? The idea was obscure. Figuring it out then and there would be pointless.

"Silence," he told Yamcha. "You will show me the actual training room now." He 

watched the technician nod slowly then turn to the exit. At that moment, the doors burst 

open, revealing the lovely blue-haired woman that was currently wreaking havoc to his 

every nerve.

Bulma looked around the room and was extremely disappointed that the room was 

crowded. She needed to tell him when he was alone, otherwise, Turles and the rest of his 

lot would know that she had heard their discussion and everything they had said. She 

watched as the king turned and stared at her; his dark eyes pulling her to him like some 

imaginary magnetic force. She never noticed that sexy glint in his eyes before…

She shook her head, freeing her mind from that thought. Where in the hell had that come 

from, anyway? "Vegeta-ou, may I please have a word with you?"

Vegeta smiled arrogantly as he crossed his arms. "You're actually asking me this time?"

Bulma frowned at him. "I meant, could I have a word with you in private?"

Vegeta's eyebrows creased. What could she possibly want to say to him that couldn't be 

said in the presence of others? He nodded to her as he waved to the occupants of the 

room. "Everybody, out now." He looked at Yamcha. "I will be expecting you later to 

show me the new gravity room."

"Yes, Ou-sama," Yamcha said, bowing and stepping away from him. As he passed 

Bulma, he smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Bulma."

Bulma gave him a nod. "Good afternoon." She winced when she heard Vegeta's outburst.

"Woman! Did you come here to talk or to greet that fool technician?"

Bulma saw Yamcha's jaw clentch and gave him a smile. "I'll talk to you later, I guess," 

she said before he left the room. When the throne room was empty, she walked in front of 

him and gave him a standard bow. "Ou-sama."

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

She bit her bottom lip. How _was_ she going to word this? "Vegeta-ou, I came to bring to 

your attention the actions of some of your men."

"Proceed," Vegeta ordered.

"When I was walking towards my chambers, I heard a group of people talking behind a 

closed door. While I didn't initially intend to eavesdrop, when I heard my name being 

spoken among the group-"

"And why does this require my attention?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, it was Turles and some of his friends speaking of using me in order to 

overthrow you," Bulma finished.

Vegeta chuckled as he walked to sit on his throne. "That is ludicrous, woman. I've known 

Turles ever since my father died and I took the throne. He is nothing but loyal to me. And 

he knows that I am far stronger than him, and if he ever tried to do such a thing, I woud 

break him into numerous pieces and scatter him among the universe."

"And that's exactly why he was being nice to me all of the sudden, as if he were one of 

my friends. He wants the dragonball radar that I'm fixing for you in order to rule Vegeta-

sei. At least, that's to the extent of what I heard."

Vegeta leaned forward, placing one of his elbows on the arm of his silver chair. "And 

why should I believe that you are telling me the truth?"

"You don't believe me? Tell me this then," Bulma started, moving to stand in front of the 

blue-cushioned throne. "What would I have to gain from lying to you?"

"You haven't shown any concern for me in the past. Why would you start now?" Vegeta 

asked as he rose one of his eyebrows.

"Alright, fine. When you find a knife in your back, don't tell me that I didn't try to warn 

you." Bulma turned and headed to the heavy wooden double-doors.

"Real Saiyans don't use knives, woman."

Bulma looked at him over her shoulder. "Would `real Saiyans' conspire behind your 

back?"

"No, those are stupid Saiyans. If, by some miracle, what you are saying is true, then I will 

deal with this matter myself. In the meantime, I suggest that you get to working on the 

radar. Once I've collected the dragonballs, as you stated previously, I will be unstopable 

and Turles or whatever fool decided to double-cross me will perish."

She smiled. "So, you _do_ believe that there is a possiblity that what I'm saying is true?"

Vegeta's mouth formed a frown at her question. "Anything is possible, woman."

Bulma started moving to the exit. "Just like admitting that I may be right?" She turned 

around. "Face it, Vegeta-ou. You're getting softer and much more easier to understand. I 

haven't been able to predict your actions yet, but…I'm getting close." Her smile grew 

even wider.

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked, rising from his seat and walking to her. Bulma backed away 

from him, unsure of his intentions, and soon, her back hit the doors of the room. The 

scent of her wafted into his nose. She smelled of jasmine; the sweet fragance was doing a 

number on his senses. He trapped her by planting both of his hands on the door, each next 

to her head.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" her blue eyes shining with confusion and fear.

"What, you mean you couldn't `predict' this?" Vegeta asked, leaning closer to her. One of 

his hands cupped her face and tilted it higher to meet his incoming mouth.

Bulma's eyes widened when his mouth touched hers. _`Oh my God, oh my God, what?-why?-'_ Her mind tried to form some sort of explanation of to why he was suddenly kissing her. Her arms rose to his chest, trying to push him away from her.

Then he parted her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth. All thoughts of escaping him 

fled her head. Her hands slid up to his neck, locking him and pulling him even closer to 

her. Her tense body relaxed and joined him in his kiss of pure desire-she would have 

known that his kisses would not be gentle. The way he attacked her was as if he was 

afraid that he had only one chance to taste her and was using every second that he had to 

do so. She moaned as his hands passed down her sides and landed on her waist.

Her honeyed flavor was driving him wild. Their tongues contended with each other, both 

of them trying to dominate each other in the storm of passion. But, Vegeta was the one to 

pull out of it first, stepping back and taking his hands off of her. He watched in 

amusement as Bulma leaned against the door, breathing in and out heavily.

"Do you mind telling me what that was supposed to be?" she panted out.

"You tell me. You're the one who believes you understand me," he said as he opened the 

door next to her and left.

"Hmm…" Bulma tapped her finger to her lips, talking to no one in particular. "Perhaps I 

__

was wrong…" She looked to the door beside her, the one that Vegeta had passed through 

and smiled. "Pleasantly wrong."

-------------------------------------

****

Author's Note: Finally, some action between Bulma and Vegeta! Actually, I was thinking of putting it into the next one, but seeing that the last one was only three pages and that I haven't updated in a while, I decided to make it into this one. So, now what's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter. And as always, I hope you'll review!


	13. Aftermath

****

Disclaimer: Alright, fine. I do, in fact own Dragonball Z. . .but only in my own little 

world where Vegeta's my husband.

****

Standard Note (since it's not really "quick" like my others)**:** I got an intersting e-mail 

from one of my readers, EvilMistress, a couple of days ago. She asked me why I decided to name myself SaiyaTrunks.

Well, EvilMistress, even though I write Vegeta fanfics, I consider my "muse" (a lot of authors have them) to be Mirai Trunks, which also inspired my other penname, Blue 

Sword on Mediaminer.org. So for you, and any other curious readers, there's my answer.

Also, I want to thank all of my reviewers. I thought I would only get up to fifty and I was 

throwing a party when I reached that. And now *tears of joy well up in eyes* I'm at seventy on FF.net, and 30-something on MM.org! Thanks so much, you guys. I really 

appreciate it. Special thanks to YourAngelStandingBy, Pandora666, and vampkestrel, 

who I see in almost every one of my recent reviews.

Wow…I'm taking up everyone's time. . .sorry about that. Now, onto the story!

Facing It Together

Chapter Thirteen: Aftermath

Bulma touched her lips again for probably the hundreth time this night. She still couldn't believe it. . .the king had kissed her! How the event ever happened was beyond her. One moment she remembered only talking to him, and then the next she found herself pressed against the doors of his royal chamber, engaging in one of the most passionate kisses that she had ever experienced. What had caused that change in him?

For that matter, why did she find herself enjoying the thought?

Bulma walked to the huge pitcure window in her room and opened it, letting in the warm air to help calm her nerves. She knew that she should be appalled; the man _was_ holding her captive on his planet! He _did_ force and demand her to accomplish his tasks, and she should be hating his guts. Perhaps she had quit her feelings of dislike for Vegeta when she had decided to inform him about what she had heard this afternoon. If she didn't like him as much as she thought she did before, then she would have walked on past that closed door and to her room, pretending that she heard nothing. Why hadn't she done just that?

…Was it even possible to like the cold king of Vegeta-sei?

`No. This doesn't make any sense whatsoever. How could I be feeling this way?' Her mind struggled to accept the answer that her heart already knew. _`The guy's a jerk! He's arrogant, egotistical. . .'_

". . .Intellegent, sexy. . ." she said aloud. "Oh Kami, what the hell am I talking about?!?" 

Bulma placed her head in her hands. "No. . .this is _not_ happing to me!" What spell had 

Vegeta woven into her brain to claim the thoughts in her mind?

She was about to scream out in frustration when someone knocked on her door. 

Answering the door, her thin brows drew together in a scowl. "Chi Chi! Where the hell 

have you been?!?"

The dark haired woman frowned. "What a way to greet a friend. I'll remember to treat you 

the same way when you come to see me."

Bulma sighed. "Sorry. I'm just a little bit ruffled right now." She stepped aside to allow 

Chi Chi into her room.

"Why? What happened?" Chi Chi asked, a worried expression crossing her features.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Well, after I made a duplicate radar, I came up with 

another plan to-"

"Bulma, I don't think anymore `plans' are going to work against him," Chi Chi 

interrupted.

"Well, just wait until you hear it. Anyway, I was going to see you, and as I came down the 

hall out there, I heard some voices. They were talking about using my dragonball radar to 

overthrow the king!"

"What?! Who?"

"I'm sure that one of them is Turles."

"No wonder he acts all weird in front of the king! I thought he just hated the way King 

Vegeta bossed him around. But overthorwing him. . ." Chi Chi sat on her bed. "Did you 

tell the king?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

"Well. . .he doesn't entirely believe me, but I think now he'll keep an eye out for Turles' behavior. He thinks I should just give him the radar so he can become invincible, or whatever he'll request of the eternal dragon."

"So, you gave him the radar?"

"No. I wanted to ask you if you thought that my plan was good enough before I hand it over to Vegeta."

Chi Chi smiled at her informality. "You mean _King_ Vegeta?" She laughed when Bulma 

blushed. "What is your new plan?"

"Well, since there are now two dragon radars, I think that we would be able to get some of the dragonballs before he does. That way he won't be able to summon the dragon 

without all of them."

"But wouldn't the radar just tell him the location of the missing ones and lead him right to us?"

"Yes, but I think I can sabotage his version and make the radar only reveal six of them. I haven't told him yet how much of them he'll need to collect."

"Hmm. . .and what will happen when he realizes that the dragon is not going to be 

summoned?"

"We'll be long gone when he figures that out." Bulma watched her friend as Chi Chi crossed her arms and gave her a sad smile. "What?"

"Kakarrot made a good point to me eariler."

"What?!? You told him about our plan?"

"He just told me that Vegeta would probably come after us when he figured it out. I didn't 

think that you would mind. I seem to be telling him a lot recently. Is that a problem?" her 

friend asked.

Bulma sat next to her on the bed. "Chi Chi, just _how_ serious are you about Kakarrot?"

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, Bulma…I'm not totally sure. Kakarrot is nice and 

sweet. He's not arrogant, so I don't have to worry about liking a complete jackass. I know 

I do care for him, though. But, both of us know that it won't last. When I return to 

Chikyuu-" Chi Chi stopped when she observed Bulma's expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It just sounds to me like you're falling in love."

She was about to protest, but then she thought about it. "Maybe you're right, Bulma. I've 

never felt this way about anyone before. But, I can't let this go on. We will be leaving this 

planet soon."

Bulma stared at her, her face suddenly turning serious. "Are you sure that you want to 

leave?"

"What kind of question is that? I _have_ to go."

"No, you don't. Almost every Saiyan here thinks that you're one of them, with the 

exception of a tail, that somehow lives on another planet. I'm sure they wouldn't even 

raise an eyebrow if you decided to stay."

"Just what are you saying, Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm saying that you should stay if you see some kind of promising future with Kakarrot. 

You don't have any sort of true love back at home."

Her friend dragged a hand through her hair. "Bulma, this isn't something that I can decide 

right now-"

"Nor am I asking you to. Discuss it with Kakarrot. He'll help you through this situation. I 

just want to tell you now, that if you decided to stay, I wouldn't have any hard feelings 

against you."

"And what if I was here when the king figured out that he still need one more dragonball 

to summon the dragon?"

Bulma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then, you wouldn't be able to answer that, 

because I would be at fault, since you would have no idea of what I was going to do." She 

smiled at Chi Chi. "It's up to you, though. I understand both ways. This is your decision to 

make."

Chi Chi nodded and stood. "Alright, Bulma. I'll think about it. It appears that I'm thinking 

about a lot of things lately. . ." she mumbled as she walked to the door. "Did anything else 

happen when you spoke to the king?"

Bulma blanched. "N-no. Nothing at all."

Chi Chi opened the door and smiled at her. "Mmhmm. I bet. If you need anything," she 

said, closing the door behind her. "Don't hesitate to ask."

------------------------------------

He threw his armor on a chair near his bed and got under the cool sheets.

Placing one hand under his head, Vegeta looked up at the ceiling of his room. His mind was once again replaying the earlier scene in his head. Why he had done that to her, he did not know. He was sure that the woman was also confused of his actions as well. She was to blame for the kiss; if she hadn't piqued his curiousity so damn much, he would just see her only as another tool for getting what he wanted. She would help him one way or another. He would see to that. Why was this woman stirring so much in him?

At first, he supposed it was her looks. He couldn't help but wonder if the fates had sent him a gift when she walked into his palace only a few weeks ago, wearing the royal colors of his people. Even if she wasn't fond of blue garments, Vegeta was sure that she would still be associated with the royal palace-her brillant blue hair and eyes stood out among all of the inhabitants. At first, he believed her to be a nusiance. But now…just the thought of her enthralled him. He would have her, and if he kept up with his actions, she would soon be willing to be his.

Vegeta smirked. It seemed that he had another way to keep her on his planet.

****

Author's Note: Well, there it is folks! Vegeta knows what he's doing, but Bulma doesn't 

seem to understand yet. . .What's going to happen? All in the next chapter! I just noticed in the last chapter that my ". . ."'s are looking like regular periods when I post it on FF.net, so sorry if you were confused by that. Anyway, see ya, and as always, I hope you'll review!


	14. Admittance of the Truth

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine. . .you have no idea how much that sentence depresses me.

****

Quick Note: Hey guys. . .Wow. . .I had no idea that this story would get so many reviews! I expected to only get around 75 reviews on FF.net, and I ended up getting 80! 

You guys are great! And don't think that I've forgotten about my MM.org readers! You people are awesome! Anyway, I'll stop writing this before I have to delete the word "quick".

Facing it Together

Chapter Fourteen: Admittance of the Truth

It was a suitable night, he supposed as he gazed at the stars on his balcony.

Turles folded his arms as he sensed Limato's presence. He would have to hear his complaining once again. He knew that Limato realized to some extent to what he was planning, though Turles would never voice it. No, he could wait until Limato brought the subject up. It was funny, that someone who had complete faith in him could disagree with his methods. Limato was the only Saiyan in his entire group that would grill him almost to the breaking point. He sighed aloud and turned towards the approaching Saiyan's ki.

"At least you're alert," Limato said as he came out of the shadows. "I thought your mind would be too clouded with the woman to notice anyone."

"Don't start with me now. I don't want to hear your incessant ramblings anymore."

"And why is that, Turles? Because it's the truth?" Limato chuckled. "You might be able to fool Radditz, Nappa, and Taya, but you cannot fool me. You're planning something else 

with the woman, something besides your claim of being `just a friend'. And don't say that 

you're not, because I'll know that's a lie."

Turles narrowed his eyes. "Why should I explain myself to you? You're just a-"

"-first class warrior like yourself, Turles," Limato finished. "And if that isn't reason 

enough, the fact that I am part of the resistance should cover it. I have a need to know, and I demand it!"

Turles did not answer quickly. Why was this man so bent upon learning his plans for 

Bulma? Even when he asked himself that question, he already knew the answer. He was to become king after they overthrew Vegeta. Vegeta-ou was already doing something that was considered to be wrong to the entire Saiyan race, however what the king was doing was not part of an ancient law. Turles knew that if he took Bulma as the queen, she would be instantly killed and he would most likely be overthrown himself. And looking at 

Limato, he knew just which Saiyan would most likely be the lead in his own overthrowal.

"Limato. . .I admit that my intentions for the woman are not entirely as I claimed they were. But do not fear. I do not intend to make her my bride. Only as a concubine. That is all."

Limato crossed his own arms. "And it took you _that_ long to say it?I have to confess, I thought it was more serious than that."

Turles looked at him. "You do not mind?"

"No. Just as long as you don't get any notions about having her become a queen. If that was the case, then the group would have to kill you. But you forget, I've seen her, and I 

must say that any man that refuses to acknowledge her beauty is not right in their head. 

However, I've heard that she is currently involved with Vegeta-ou's head technician."

"You, Limato, gossip? I would have never guessed."

Limato smiled as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "I'm not gossiping. I'm only 

relaying what I've heard. . .and also warning you that many of our Saiyan woman have 

deemed the boy handsome as well. It might take a little more than you expect to win the 

woman over."

"Hmm. I don't think that I would need your help. If I play friend to her, it won't take her 

long to notice me."

"I wouldn't count on it. Hell, she spends most of her time in King Vegeta's throne room," 

Limato turned from him and started to walk to the exit before he said over his shoulder, "I 

wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were involved."

He missed the murderous look in Turles' dark eyes.

--------------------------------------

Kakarrot kicked him in his side and brought a fist to his face. Radditz ducked his incoming hand and grabbed his leg, making his younger brother grunt when he began to twist it. Kakarrot lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"That was for telling all of the third-class guards in the palace of our little previous 

sparring match." Radditz gave him a kick to his stomach before turning away from him.

"Oh, come on, Radditz. You know it was funny. Hey, all of the other guards thought it 

was, too!" He burst into a fit of laughter. "The only reason you were able to get that in was the fact that I was thinking of something else."

Radditz turned to him. "Really? What were you thinking of brother? Was. . .it. . ._this!_" He 

jumped at his brother, ready to bring his foot down on Kakarrot's chest. Kakarrot, 

however, rolled away from his attack.

"Nice try. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"That's a first," Radditz chimed in.

Kakarrot ignored his comment. "I'm thinking of taking a mate."

That made Radditz's eyebrows shoot up. "What? Are you serious?" He gasped at 

Kakarrot's nod. "Who are you talking about?"

"Have you heard of a woman named Chi Chi?"

Radditz rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you mean one of the women that arrived here 

in the malfuctioning ship?"

"Yep, that's her. She's everything that I could ever hope for. She smart, pretty, and has a 

temper worthy of a Saiyan."

"Well, congratulations, Kakarrot. I never thought you would ever be this serious. It's rare 

that a Saiyan male can find another Saiyan that he could imagine spending the rest of his 

life with."

"Thanks, Radditz. Oh, and for the record, Chi Chi is not a Saiyan."

"What!? Then you can't take her as a mate! It's forbidden!"

"No one else has to know that. She looks Saiyan enough."

"But, Kakarrot-"

"I'm just telling you now, Radditz, that whatever you say will not effect my decision. I'm going to do it anyway." Kakarrot turned from Radditz and left the room.

"Brother. . ." Radditz said as he watched him leave.

--------------------------------------------

Bulma sat in her room, tweaking the small, hand-held dragonball radar. Her hands were doing all of the work, but her mind was far from it. Her thoughts were on other things.

Chi Chi and Kakarrot. She envied the both of them, but she was happy for them at the 

same time. Chi Chi deserved a man like that; Bulma couldn't blame her. She was already prepared to take the journey back to Chikyuu by herself, since she knew that her friend would probably stay here. She wished she could say that she would visit, but then if her plan worked, it would be impossible. Chi Chi would just have to trust her.

She sighed as she put down her tools. Sabotaging the dagonball radar was not hard work at all. It only took her fifteen minutes. Bulma began to place her tools back into her blue bag when she heard a knock at her door.

She smiled when she recognized her visitor. "Yamcha, hi."

"Hi. I wanted to know if you wanted to take a walk with me."

Bulma turned around to look at her room. There wasn't anything else to do. "Sure." She 

stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

They walked around the palace grounds for a while, just talking about their lives in 

general. The pair stopped when they reached the outside terrace.

"It's a beautiful night," Bulma commented, looking up at the shimmering stars.

"Yes it is. However, there is something else about this night that is even more 

magnificent," Yamcha stated.

"And what is that?"

"You, of course." Yamcha placed both of his hands on her shoulders and brought her to 

him, his lips closing in on hers.

But, Bulma pushed him back with one hand. "What are you doing, Yamcha?"

"Yes, just what are you doing?" someone said behind them.

Bulma closed her eyes, a chill rushing down her spine from just hearing his voice. _`Kami, _

Bulma, you get all riled up when he talks? What in the seven hells is wrong with you?' 

She composed herself and turned to the voice. "Vegeta-ou."

Vegeta frowned at Yamcha. He had been searching for the head technician so he could 

force him show him the new gravity room, and was furious to see him trying to make 

moves on what he had already considered his. But he was glad that Bulma had refused 

Yamcha's advances. _`Soon, woman.'_

"O-ou-sama, I didn't see you there!" Yamcha nervously stammered.

"That was quite obvious to the fact that I was about to witness the most disgusting display 

in the entire universe." Vegeta smirked when he saw the redness of Yamcha's cheeks. 

"Get out of here. I need to talk to the woman." The technician hurriedly left the area.

"Yes, Ou-sama?" Bulma took a few steps away from him. "You wanted to talk to me 

about something?"

Then she felt herself being jerked around and Vegeta's mouth on her own. Her tight 

muscles loosened up as her hands slid up his chest and wove their way into his hair. 

Vegeta's hands on her shoulders glided downwards, briefly skimming her breasts before reaching her waist, pulling her closer to him and savoring the taste of her.

She gasped as she felt his hands on her begin to massage her waist. Vegeta took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her more than willing mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair for a moment before she pulled back with questioning eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked at her. "You can't tell me that you didn't like it."

Bulma frowned as she removed his hands from her body. "You know, Ou-sama, just when I think you could be half-decent, you have to prove me wrong by being an arrogant 

jerk." She turned away from him and began to walk inside.

"And just when I think that you could actually be somewhat tolerable, you have to prove 

me wrong by opening your mouth," Vegeta said as he followed her inside, both of them 

oblivious to the pair of dark eyes watching them on one of the upper balconies.

****

Author's Note: *sniffs the air* **Do I smell angst? Ha ha! Of course! You didn't think I **

would keep Turles in the dark, now did you?

*whistles and sings* **Those lemons that roll, those lemons that drop-- ***dodges the sharp objects and leather boots being thrown at the monitors and grumbles* **I should've known, trying to sing an old tune from a Clorox Bleach commercial. . .but anyway, next chapter-that's right-will be the one you all have been waiting for! (Tell you the truth, I'm kinda scared to post it on FF.net, since they seem to be cracking down on it. . .) So, stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, I hope you will review!**


	15. The Element of Time

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z isn't mine yet. If I did, do you know what I could do with it? Hands off, girls! I get dibs on Trunks and Vegeta!  
  
Quick Note: And here's the chapter that I'm sure that all of you guys who like lemon have been waiting for. Sorry it took me so long. I had just recently sliced my right hand on a shard of glass (don't ask) and it hurts almost everytime I use it. . .which means that I have trouble writing papers, reading books, and am officialy banned from flicking people off   
  
*grumbles*. . .Damn it! Anyway, I've made this chapter longer than usual, despite the pain that it's taking me to write, so I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Facing it Together  
  
(FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ MY "QUICK NOTES" [OR AUTHOR'S   
  
NOTES] , LEMON WARNING!!!)  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Element of Time  
  
Kakarrot arrived to his room with a huge smile on his face. Tonight, right now, would be the time to ask her. He didn't have a worry in his mind; he knew that Chi Chi would agree with him-they were so perfect together, why wouldn't she say yes?  
  
He closed the door behind him quietly. `If she's asleep', Kakarrot thought, his grin widening, `I know the best way to wake her. . .' He padded softly to the bedroom, expecting to find a slumbering brunette. Instead, he found her sitting on his bed, her knees drawn into her chest, her pair of deep brown eyes staring blankly at the wall. He knew that expression. Kakarrot could identify every look that crossed her lovely face.   
  
This was the look she gave when she was focused in her thoughts. One hand came up to brush some of the dark strands of her hair that had fallen into her face. She never blinked, an action which told proved to him that whatever world she was in was claiming all of her attention, proving to him just how intensely she was thinking. What in the world could be troubling her so much the she couldn't even notice that he had entered the room?   
  
"Chi Chi. . ."  
  
Her shoulders jumped in surprise and her pupils locked with his. "Kakarrot, I-how long have you been standing there?"  
  
Kakarrot took a step forward. "Long enough to see what you call `spacing out'. What's wrong?"  
  
Chi Chi looked at the handsome warrior who stood before her. His eyes held genuine concern, he was worried because he believed that she was worried. Hmm. . .perhaps she was, but it wasn't anything that he should be worrying about-yet. Chi Chi let out a sigh.   
  
Maybe it was time to bring it up; how she was going to go about it was beyond her. She wasn't used to asking for advice-especially when she knew what his answer was going to be-however, she wanted to voice it anyway. It was then she noticed the cuts and scrapes on his face. "Kakarrot, what have I told you about coming here after a sparring match without visiting an infirmary first?" She got up and opened a drawer of one of the nightstands next to his bed. "Sit while I get some antiseptic for those cuts."  
  
Kakarrot winced, but sat on the bed anyway. "Damn it. I knew I forgot something."  
  
Chi Chi's mouth curled up into a slight smile. "Quit your whining, you big baby. Kami, do you always piss and moan like this when you get your shots?" She broke out in laughter when Kakarrot's face whitened to the shade of the white sheets on the bed. She dampened a cotton swab and rubbed it over his face. "I guess the infirmary isn't exactly what you would call your favorite part of the palace, huh?"  
  
"Definitely not," he said as he grinned. His hand suddenly closed over her wrist and snatched the wad of cotton. Throwing it away, he brought Chi Chi's knuckles to his lips and caressed them lightly. "Mmm. . .you're so warm."  
  
Chi Chi's other hand tangled in his hair. "Kakarrot, I haven't finished tending to your wounds. . ."  
  
"You can do it later. You really don't need to, I've already explained that to you," he said as he drew a finger into his mouth and stroked it with his tongue.  
  
"Kakarrot. . ."  
  
"Chi Chi, we have the rest of our lives to argue about how fast I heal. Right now. . . I want to enjoy this."  
  
She seized her hand back from him and she removed the hand in his hair. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kakarrot looked at her, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I know how much you love to say that you don't have enough time to begin a serious relationship, but it doesn't have to be that way. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind-"  
  
"-She's already made that known to me," Chi Chi interrupted.  
  
Now it was his turn to display a look of confusion on his face. "What?"  
  
Chi Chi sat on the bed next to him. "I had a talk with her earlier today, and she said that she wouldn't `hard-feelings' if I decided to stay here. . . with you.-her exact words, actually."  
  
"I wonder why she would say that."  
  
"Because she's my friend, and she knows that I'm-" Dear Kami, she almost blurted it out. "-having second thoughts about leaving, the reason that I was so unresponsive when you came in. But nothing's determined just yet."  
  
Kakarrot made a mental note to thank Bulma for Chi Chi's possible change of heart. He still had a chance-not that he didn't think that he had none earlier-but now he had some of his work cut out for him. He smiled. He knew that she was convinced that he didn't pick up the slight slip of her feelings for him. No, he had already knew the fact that she was in love with him. However, he did not wish to force those wonderful words from her soft lips right then. She needed a little more time before she confessed to him, and he could wait. She was already his. . .she just didn't know it. . .or if she did, then she had yet to acknowledge it.  
  
He nodded. "Alright. But tell me if you need anything to help you come to that decision. I'd be more than happy to help."  
  
She gave him one of her breath-taking smiles. "I know you would. Just give me some time."  
  
`Time,' he thought as the corners of his mouth curled upwards. `A little more time. . .'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Bulma felt a wave of uneasiness hit her as she was passing the foyer of the palace and instantly recognized the source. Her back stiffened as she slowly turned around. "Turles."  
  
The first-class warrior stepped from the shadows. He had waited for her to walk by, to see a glimse of her, to be certain that what he saw was true. Her hands were on her hips, her was tilted to one side, her blue eyes regarding him with her attention. She was so beautiful, and she had absolutely no idea of what she was stirring inside of him. Desire, lust, and fresh at the moment, jealousy. He wasn't concerned with the jealousy part. King   
  
Vegeta had to count his months before he would shuffle off of the mortal coil, and if Bulma was his at that point, she would become his when he took over. Now all that needed to happen was for her to realize that fact.  
  
"Did you need something?" she asked.  
  
Turles groaned inwardly. If she was at this level, it would take him a while to get on good terms with her. Time needed to be taken if he wanted this to happen. "Not at all Bulma. I was just passing through. I am aware of my tendency to startle you, so I was hoping to remain unoticed."  
  
Bulma frowned. She wished that she hadn't insisted on him calling her by her first name. She wouldn't be won over that easily, now that she was finally sure that she held some sort of feeling for Vegeta. She shrugged. "Thanks for the concern. See ya." She turned and continued to walk, pretending that she hadn't even seen him. After the events of the day, all she wanted was to go to her room and be alone.  
  
All she wanted was some sleep.  
  
She walked up the steps and glided down the hallway. She got to her room, closing the door behind her and locked it. She thought about just flopping on the bed and falling out, but thought the best of it and dug through her things for a nightgown. Slipping it on over her head, she felt the weights of sleep on her eyelids. She slid under the cool sheets and succumbed to rest.  
  
Bulma must have only slept for a few hours when she heard banging on her door. She moaned and got up. "Hold on a minute, will you!" She sleepily shrugged into a robe, walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I should have guessed that you were the kind of person who would just drop by in the middle of the night, disregarding anyone's wishes of sleep."  
  
Vegeta just walked past her and into her room. "I am the king, woman, and this is my palace. I don't care about your wishes. Only mine. And speaking of which, I want to know where you put the radar."  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Things like these could never wait until the next day, huh?" She reached for a bag and pulled it out. "Here. It's all in working order. You'll find all six of the dragonballs with it. Since there are probably no Namekians on Vegeta-sei, you'll probably have to go to Planet Namek to use their set."  
  
"And why can't I travel to your planet, Chikyuu, for it?"  
  
"Because I've already explained that you wouldn't be able to use them. They haven't regenerated yet."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta stared at her.  
  
She rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
"You better not be lying to me again, woman."  
  
She laughed. "I don't think that I would want to lie to you again. Not when I'm sure that I would be staking my life on it."  
  
"You're afraid of that because I'm stronger than you. You wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell if you decided to fight me." He turned around and began to walk towards the exit. "Now I believe I'll pester the little weakling into showing me the training room that you have also designed."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Does a day go by where you don't train?"  
  
The king smiled and turned around."Never, woman. A Saiyan needs to be strong, or he's a disgrace to the rest of our race."  
  
She folded her arms. "Strength isn't everything, Vegeta."  
  
He walked past her and sat on her bed. "Maybe not for a fragile woman like you, but to a warrior, it does mean everything."  
  
Bulma moved to stand in front of him. "Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why does becoming stronger mean so much to you, Vegeta? And don't give me the `all Saiyans need strength' speech again, because I know it runs deeper than that."  
  
He looked up at her eyes. They seemed so innocent, as well as inquistive and also challenging. Vegeta's mind was debating whether he should tell her his whole reason or not. He let out a long sigh. He was already so close in telling her once, so why not try it once more? He knew he cared for her, and he might as well trust in her also.  
  
"I suppose I should begin with the room that you are so fond of: the solarium. It was my mother's. . .she loved beauty and a room full of it was required for her tastes. It was where she spent the most time, either caring for her precious plants or adding more to her collection. My mother. . .when I was little. . .I thought she was the kindest, most gentlest Saiyan that I would ever know.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened when his usual harsh tone suddenly changed to more gentle and subdued. Part of her was shocked that he was even telling her this, despite the fact that she had asked him to. The other portion of her wanted to hear him out, to understand what he was talking about. Needless to say, that portion was bigger than the surprised one.  
  
"My father. . .he was a cold and ruthless man." Vegeta's lips curled up into a sardonic smirk. "My hero. Anyway, he was one to lock the both of us into a training room and use me as a punching bag. When I was eleven years of age, I was finally able to topple him. It was a big deal to him, a man who claimed that no one could touch him. . ." he chuckled before going on.  
  
"Then my mother, behind my father's back, decided to have an affair with a first-class warrior. . .my father's best friend and right-hand man. You know his son."  
  
"I do?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Yes. He goes by the name of Turles."  
  
"What? Turles is your half-brother?"  
  
"No. Turles was born before my mother started betraying my father. However, my father soon found out and his rage caused him to kill Turles' sire, and then his anger forced him to confront my mother. . ."  
  
Vegeta's face turned from hers and his gaze settled on the wall. "I heard her screams from down the hall. I. . ."  
  
Bulma took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's okay, Vegeta. If it pains you too much to go on, then don't-"  
  
"Well, damn it woman! You asked me to tell you, and now you're going to listen, because I'm not going to tell you it again!" He calmed down when she nodded and he continued. "I went into their room. There, I saw my mother, lying on the floor, close to her last breath; her blood was everywhere. My father then informed me of what she had done to anger him so much. . .and then my mother told me of the hatred that she had bore for my father, of how she had never loved him and what drove her into the arms of another man. Then. . .she begged me to kill my father, to deliver her from suffering by vengence before she departed the mortal plane. . .but I could not. When I told her this. . ."  
  
He let out another deep sigh. "Her last words of her life were spent how she was disgusted with having such a weak and spineless son."  
  
There was a pause. "So you wanted to get stronger to prove that she was wrong." Vegeta nodded, still staring at the wall. "What happened, to your father?"  
  
"Since they were moonbound, my father went insane. . .since he had just learned that the bond that he considered so strong was one-sided. A few days later, the stress of losing the one woman he loved was too much for him."  
  
Bulma felt the sting of unshed tears in her eyes. She pushed back the liquid droplets and continued her questioning. She was suddenly curious of this thing that he called a `moonbond'. It had driven his father into insanity. . .could something ever be that powerful?  
  
He looked up at her when he noted her silence. Normally, he hated to be looked down upon, however annoyance didn't rise up in him; she was regarding him with compassionate eyes, not pity as he had feared. Her eyes-they were so bewitching, so attractive. . . As if his hands had minds of their own, the untied the knot of her robe and slipped around her waist.  
  
Bulma noticed how sparks shot up her spine, just like they had everytime she was around him. The man was a hazard to her senses, however at the moment, she really didn't give a damn. Her hand went to his shoulder and trailed upwards, weaving into his hair.  
  
Vegeta pulled her to him so that her flat stomach was within his range. He once again looked up at her before he placed his lips on the soft flesh. Bulma's head tipped back, reveling in the feel of his caress. His hands slid up her body; he was also rising up to kiss her. Bulma's mouth yielded to him, her her lips submitted as well, just like the rest of her willing body.  
  
She hadn't noticed that he had sneakily slipped off her robe. She didn't even realized that he had removed her nightgown. But, she did know that the clothing were missing when she felt his palm cup around one of her breasts and stroke her nipple. She gasped and moaned with desire. Kami, how was he doing this to her? No, this wasn't the way it was going to be. If Bulma was totally naked, then he was damn well going to be, too. She frantically looked for a way to take off his armor.  
  
Vegeta chuckled when he realized what she wanted to do. Breaking apart from her, he removed all of the barriers for her, his muscles rippling slightly when she ran a finger down from his pectorals to his rock hard abs. Vegeta picked her up and laid Bulma down on the soft cushion of her bed. His hands skimmed the sides of her breasts and his thumbs circled her rosy peaks, making them harden.  
  
She could feel his dark eyes, watching her every move, listening to her every sigh, knowing what she needed most, and slowly giving it to her. Her azure eyes closed, and she soon felt his lips replacing his hands.  
  
God, how could his mouth feel this good? She knew the pleasure that it gave her when she kissed him, but feeling it on her stomach, his tounge dipping into her navel, his lips traveling lower…Bulma bit her lower lip as she felt his mouth on the most intimate place on her body. She could scream…scream while she was drowning into the sea of passion that Vegeta had submerged her into, the amazing feeling surging to her toes. "Oh…Vegeta…."  
  
Soon, she felt him above her, settled in between her legs, gently stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her eyes snapped open and found him smirking down at her, as if he knew just exactly what he was doing to her. Her hand rose to touch his face, tracing the remains of the rough lines. Bulma smiled back at him, as her hand once again wove its way into his hair. Vegeta lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss as he entered her.  
  
His mouth surpressed her loud moans. If this wasn't heaven, it felt utterly close. She could feel every stroke penetrate to her core, each thrust imprinting itself into her brain, making her feel intoxicated. `This is Vegeta?' she asked herself. `The king that shows no mery? No, this isn't that Vegeta.' That Vegeta showed only on the oustide. No…this was the inner part of him, an open book to her, displaying evey emotion that he felt for her. She felt the pressure build up inside her, and could do nothing but felt the wave of intense pleasure sweep over her. She felt him tense up as he also reached his climax and he soon collapsed on top of her, panting slightly for breath. His head rose up to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Bulma grinned. "Yeah."  
  
He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. Bulma stroked the skin of his abdomen. She felt so relaxed, free of any worry. She propped her head on one elbow, her blue eyes searching his black ones. "Are you sure about this-about what we just did?"  
  
He chuckled. "Isn't it a little late to be asking that question?"  
  
"No." Bulma rested her head back on his chest. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't view this as a mistake."  
  
She felt his finger tip her chin up so he could read her eyes. "I don't think that this was a mistake. Not when I have been constantly thinking of this in the past couple of days. I want you, Bulma…and not just here in my bed. I want everything-all of you."  
  
That was surprising, and yet maybe what she craved. Bulma kissed him long and lingering. "Thank you. That's what I needed to hear." She snuggled close to him, letting her body have some rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: So, how did I do? Good enough? I hope so. Sorry for any typos, I don't have spellcheck on my computer, and my hand hurts like hell. . .  
  
Anyway, for all those who seem to be suddenly e-mailing me about by other story, Never Alone, I have already started the next chapter, and I will probably have it out sometime next week, so look for that.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, I hope you review! 


	16. Oops! Part II

****

Disclaimer: Nope. Still haven't been able to cross off "owning DBZ" on my daily agenda. *rolls her eyes and sighs* Man, what a lame disclaimer. . .

****

Quick Note: Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't post this chapter as soon as I usually do with the other ones. I've been really busy trying lately with a whole slew of things. Assignments, applying to colleges, standardized tests-*winces*-all of which took valuable time away from my PC. So I apologize for making y'all wait so long, but now things have settled down, and now I'm free to write.

Oh, and happy birthday to one of my best friends, Saiyan Elite!

Facing it Together

Chapter Sixteen: Oops, Part II

"Settle down, Saiyans. You're becoming too impatient."

"What do you expect, Turles?" Nappa asked him. "You keep pushing us, telling us to wait. King Vegeta needs to be removed from the throne now!"

"How right you are, my friend. I don't have any intention of delaying Vegeta-ou's death any longer. We will strike in a matter of days." He listened to all of the surprised gasps come from everyone's mouths-well, everyone except Limato, who folded his arms. "What is so surprising about my statement?"

"It's just that you've been constantly putting back the date, we were expecting another excuse," Taya answered.

"What happened to your other plan of gaining the radar?" Radditz asked.

Turles sighed. "Unfortunately, my friendship with Bulma has been overshadowed by another."

"Really? Who?"

"None other than the king himself."

The set of gasps filled the room once again. Limato just rose an eyebrow. "So, it seems that I was right. The king _has_ taken a liking to her. Can't say I'm surprised. Just what he needs-another flaw to add to his list."

"I can't believe that Vegeta-ou would even consider becoming involved with a creature outside of the Saiyan race," Radditz voiced.

There was a pause. "So, what happens now?" Taya tucked a long lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We come up with a plan to ambush," Turles said. "We have to make sure that Vegeta-ou 

is alone and that no other interferes with our plan. The most vulnerable time is at night, 

when all of his guards and councilmen are away from him."

"And that's when we hit." Nappa rose from his seat. "Prepare yourselves, Saiyans. History's about to be made."

--------------------------------------

The first rays of the sun shone through the window as her eyes fluttered open. It wasn't any sort of surprise when she realized that she was in bed alone. Bulma knew that Vegeta rose early and trained. She did not, however think that he would give her the courtesy to enjoy the rest of her sleep.

Bulma stretched and sighed as she felt herself becoming more aware and awake. Her bare feet touched the soft carpet as she got up and started to head to the shower. She wasn't really much of a morning person, but she knew that she had to get up sometime.

As she felt the beam of water hit her body, she thought of the night that she and Vegeta shared. She would never have guessed that he would tell her as much as he did last night. 

He lived a sad past, discovering that he came from a broken home when he was only a little boy. She wished that she had more expierence with the situation so she could offer 

more of her sympathy and compassion. She leaned against the light blue tile and 

chuckled. _`Yeah right. Vegeta would see it as pity,'_ Bulma mused.

Her head smacked the wall as she closed her eyes. Since when did she know so much about this man? It was as if she was falling in. . .

Bulma's hand punched the faucet dial. Right, now her mind was playing tricks on her and it was the last thing that she needed. In order for her to complete her plan, she needed 

every ounce of her sanity, but now her thoughts were a mess and entirely unorganized, 

thanks to the peculiar king of Vegeta-sei. She stepped out of the stall. If Vegeta was 

affecting her this much, then how much was she affecting him?

A smile formed on her lips while she dressed as she asked herself that question. Even if his mind was going insane with thoughts of her, he would never show it, due to his massive amount of control. She wished that she had enough to pretend that nothing ever happened, because she had a feeling that Vegeta would do just that.

"I don't think that this was a mistake. Not when I have been constantly thinking of this in 

the past couple of days. I want you, Bulma…and not just here in my bed. I want 

everything-all of you."

Her smile widened even more when she recalled those words. If he tried to deny it later, then she would just have to refresh his memory.

Pushing all of her disturbing thoughts from her mind, she found her dragonball radar in her small bag. _`Might as well go over the final details of the plan.'_ Bulma pressed the button on the top of the radar, and tracked the dragonballs with the zoom-out feature on the closest planet, which was Namek. Her brow creased in confusion when she saw only six of the flashing yellow dots. "Why are only six-"

She dropped the radar in shock. "Oh no. . .tell me that I didn't-" Both of the radars were in the bag when she gave it to Vegeta; it would have been easy to make a mistake, which this situation proved. She rested her head in her hands as she let out every curse that was in her vocabulary-both Japanese and Saiyago. "How could I have done something so stupid?"

Well, she could scratch that plan off of her list. Now the only one that was necessary was to retreive the correct radar back. She prayed that Vegeta hadn't figured out how to use it yet.

-------------------------------------

"Do you really think he'll like me?"

Kakarrot frowned at her. "Chi Chi, of course he'll like you," he told her. "He doesn't have a choice."

Chi Chi gave him a nervous smile. She was going to meet Kakarrot's big brother today. 

She supposed that Kakarrot wanted her to meet Radditz because he assumed that they would become what he called `mates'. She only agreed because she wanted to appease her curiosity of the man who Kakarrot always seemed to send to the infirmary every day in their training sessions. Kakarrot had said that Radditz was a great man, however mean at times, but overall good. Chi Chi remembered how Bulma always told her that she became too riled up and would begin to frighten those around her with her sudden outbursts. She just hoped that she chose her words carefully and kept her mouth under control.

They found Radditz in the training room, no doubt waiting for his brother in their daily matches. His black brow rose when he spotted Chi Chi.

"Radditz, I would like you to meet someone," Kakarrot said, pushing her forward. "This 

is Chi Chi."

The older man cast her a look that was more like a scan. He stared at her for several 

moments before voicing his opinion. "Well brother, you were right. She looks Saiyan, exception of a tail and a lack of a high power level."

"See? I told you."

"I still think-"

"Um. . .it's nice to meet you, Radditz," Chi Chi spoke up, interrupting their conversation 

about her as if she wasn't there. Kakarrot's brother gave her a nod.

"Likewise. I'm glad to finally talk to the female that has my brother completely ensnared. 

Has he clai-" Radditz stopped when he saw Kakkarot's visual disapproval and watched 

his frantic shaking of his head.

" `Has he' what?" Chi Chi asked, her brows drawn together in confusion.

"Never mind. Anyway, Kakarrot, I believe that our training session is due."

"Sure, Radditz. Let me just take Chi Chi back to her room," he offered.

"That's okay. You two have fun. Oh, and Kakarrot, you'd better not come back with open 

wounds!" she yelled at him before leaving the room.

Kakarrot flinched at her outburst then turned to his brother, who had his head thrown 

back, in the middle of a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're taking orders from a woman who's weaker than you."

"Oh really? As I recall, you're weaker than me too."

At that, Radditz sobered up. "Is that so? Prove it, little brother."

-----------------------------------

Vegeta took one step into the chamber and looked around. It wasn't too impressive from the inside; the walls were covered in metal and the windows were tinted a deep shade of red. How could this room possibly help his chances in becoming stronger?

Then he remembered the control panel in the center of the room. Moving towards it, he pressed the yellow button, just as the idiot Yamcha told him, and imputted the amount of gravity that he wanted, just to test it.

"500 times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity," the robotic voice chimed through the system.

The king grunted in pain. Any doubt about the power of the room flew out of his head as he fell to his knees. One gloved hand gradually creeped up to adjust the level back to zero. Vegeta smirked. So the gravity room had passed his trial run, now all he needed was a sparring partner, and he knew just the Saiyan. He walked out of the chamber.

"Turles! Get me Kakarrot. Now!"

Turles stepped forward. "Kakarrot's in training right now, sire." A dark look formed on his face. "But if it's a sparring partner that you want, I'll be more than happy to stand in 

for him."

****

Author's Note: Wha-oh. That can't be good!

I have a question for you. Who should win in their sparring match: Vegeta or Turles? I have ideas for both ways and I was wondering which one you all would rather see. It's up to you, guys! Hope you liked the chapter. And as always, I hope you review!


	17. Doubt or the Truth?

  


****

Disclaimer: There are a lot of things I want to own. But life has yet to be kind to me, and I seriously doubt it would allow me to own Dragonball Z. Hmm. . .

****

Well. . .Not So Quick Note: *bound by all of the angry readers* Stop! Please! For Pete's sake put me down! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Will you at least listen to me?!?

*readers drop her on her ass* Ouch. Alright, Alright. The reason why this chapter is SO late is because of two reasons:

1.) I went out of town for a whole month. I visited my family, which by the way is what I call `technologically challenged'. Get this, they believe in television and radios, but not in computers and portable phones? I was practically stranded for one month, so I couldn't get any writing done. So if you believed that I gave up and quit, WRONG! I'm right here, your anxious and willing author!

2.) I had originally written this chapter and HAD planned to put it out on May 19th-20th, but I didn't like it, so I erased it. So, this is the alternate chapter of what I had previously written.

Well, anyway thanks a bunch for your votes. But wow. . .I at least thought I would get 

SOME for Turles. Do y'all really hate him that much? Well the people have spoken up and chosen their champion. So, who would I be to deny you guys of what you want? 

*cough* *cough* *forgets about long wait*

Speaking of which, I had a request to make this a longer chapter, so. . .here it is.

And thanks to my ff.net reviewers. 100 reviews! *hugs her monitor* You guys are great!

****

Facing it Together

****

Chapter Seventeen: Doubt or the Truth?

Vegeta looked at his right-hand man. How dare he refuse him! It didn't matter if Kakarrot was training, and as the king of Vegeta-sei, he would be denied nothing. He would make 

Turles pay brutally for his insolent behavior. He turned and waved a gloved hand towards the entrance to the gravity chamber, signaling Turles to follow. The dark man did, silently allowing a smirk to grace his lips, purposely trying to hide it from his king. However, it didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta, at least not with Bulma's warning clear in his mind.

`Chalk that up to his future wounds,' Vegeta tallied to his long `pay-back' list.

The two stood in the middle of the chamber, Turles eagerly anticipating Vegeta's first move. Vegeta cruelly smiled at his once loyal servant and pushed the yellow operation button, turning up the gravity to 250 times normal gravity. Vegeta remembered his earlier experience, listening to the machine activating, and stood his ground to watch Turles fold to the floor, smirking as he observed. "Are you okay?" the king taunted.

Turles painfully lifted his heavy head as he stared into the chilly glare of Vegeta's eyes. 

__

`How could he **_not_** _feel the impact of the change in gravity?'_ he asked himself. He was 

beginning to think that challenging the king now was a huge mistake, but. . . true to his 

Saiyan pride, he forced his body to lift itself from the floor, glaring at his king squarely and equally cold. "Due to the sudden change, I was not prepared for that, but I have 

adjusted," Turles said, lowering himself into a fighting stance. "And I am ready for our 

match."

"Well it's about time," Vegeta remarked, his vicious expression never leaving his face. "I 

thought you would be hugging the tile all day." He then fixed his arms into a stance as 

well. The gravity was slowing him down just barely, but he knew in a few minutes he 

would be able to move as freely as he wanted. A moment passed and Vegeta decided to 

begin the sparring match on the offensive. Starting off with a leap and a horde of 

punches, he attempted to make short work of Turles. Turles managed to dodge almost 

every one of them-the gravity of the room making the task harder than usual. He tried to 

drive an elbow into Vegeta's side, but viewing the king's classic smirk, he quickly 

guessed that his trial had failed.

And oh, how right he was. Vegeta grabbed the man's arm and jerked it upwards to clear the way for his foot-which found its place at Turles stomach, forcing him to drive into the wall. Turles closed his eyes for a split second to compose himself, then stepped forward, planting both of his feet to the ground in order to power up. Through the white haze of his ki, Turles witnessed Vegeta's power flare up as well, but only a couple of notches above his own. Turles' eyebrow rose questioningly at the site, he knew the king had more power than what he was showing him, but for some reason, he failed to use it.

Vegeta grasped Turles' unspoken question. "I want to keep this as evenly matched as possible. If I had decided to go to my full power, this match would be over before it had begun. That is why I demanded that loser Kakarrot to spar with me. He is the only Saiyan that is close enough to my level to make me sweat."

"Hmm. . ." Turles said, his brain processing the information. Just how powerful was the king? He had hoped that this match would give him a glimpse of what might happen in the future, if his plan to obtain the dragonball radar did not work and he was forced to take the king head-on. He wasn't using all of his power, but if he increased his, then 

Vegeta would do so also. And if he powered up to his limit, just how far would the king go?

Vegeta took advantage of Turles' debate and glided across to him to connect his fist to his face. But this time, Turles was not entirely unaware. He lifted his knee, steered it into his chest and completed his action with his own fist in the king's face.

The punch landed between his eyes, blinding him for only a moment, however one moment was enough for Turles to gain the opportunity to execute a number of more punches and blows to his stomach then finishing it off with his foot that tripped Vegeta. 

As soon as Vegeta regained composure, he readied his fist for an attack to Turles. But before he was able to deliver an assault to his opponent, Turles blinked out of sight and reappeared behind of him, kicking the king into the wall that he had occupied only a few minutes earlier.

Vegeta stood, smiling at him. "Well, it looks as if you're not so weak after all."

Turles returned it. "Thanks for the compliment. I know you're holding back for my benefit, but how about we make this a little more interesting?" And with that, he pushed himself up to his max, causing some of the tile to rise along with his power level. His white aura flashed to blue, signifying the enormous change, trying to persuade Vegeta to fight at his maximum power as well.

Vegeta understood his request immediately. "Very well, if you're in such a hurry to end 

this. . ." Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and released the gate inside that was containing his power. However, instead of changing from white to blue, his flared from white to a radiant red-his powerful aura made a crater in the floor.

Turles' eyes widened in a combination of shock and fear. Oh he was going to get it now. . .

Vegeta fixed his smirk and flew at him. All Turles could do was throw up his arms into a block, but that didn't even work as the pain of Vegeta's power hit him. Turles had never thought that anything could be so strong, and as the king attacked him in a combination of kicks and punches, his mind kept asking him the same question over and over. . .

`Is he. . .the. . .one?. . .The. . .legendary?'

And then one blow to the back of his head sent Turles reeling into the land of unconsciousness.

----------------------------------

Bulma once again found herself heading down one of the many hallways of the palace, her mind going crazy over her stupid mistake. She was one of the most intelligent creatures on the planet, but based on the many errors that she was constantly making, she no longer was as confident in the power her brain as before. The only thing that mattered was to get her original radar back and then she would be able to leave. However, Bulma had no idea where Vegeta's chamber was in the huge palace. She had a feeling that once she reached her destination, she would encounter a highly guarded area. When she got there. . .well, she'd pick things up from there. _`I_ **_am_** _intelligent, remember?'_ she mused to herself.

She passed the doors to the harbor and stopped. Scenes from the night before played in her head and made her enter the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to prompt anyone to work on her ship, vividly recalling Vegeta's decree, but she knew she had something else to do. . .for her conscience's sake.

Bulma tapped a finger on his shoulder, causing him to whirl around. She smiled. "Hi Yamcha."

Yamcha's eyes were wary of her, she noticed them. "Um. . .hello Bulma." He cleared his throat. "Can I do something for you."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yamcha nodded and lead her back outside to the hallway. She looked down at the floor 

and sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I didn't want to hurt 

you, but-"

"It's alright. I just thought that you felt the same way that I did. I wished I had seen it before I tried to kiss you, though."

"Oh, I think you see me in the same way that I see you." She watched him form a confused expression on his face. "A friend. Granted last night you showed me that you 

think a little more of me than that, but. . ." she trailed off for a second and started again. "We're still friends, right?"

Yamcha grinned at her. "Of course, Bulma."

"Good," she said, nodding her head towards the harbor door. "I don't want to keep you from doing your work. I know how Vegeta-King Vegeta!" her eyes clinched shut as she corrected her slip up. "-is when his demands aren't met, so I'll leave you alone."

The slip didn't pass Yamcha and he guessed that something was happening between the two. He nodded, his mind surrendering in defeat. "I'll see you later," Yamcha told her before stepping back inside of the harbor.

Bulma watched him and sighed again. She saw the look that crossed his face when she 

mentioned the king. _`Well, so much for subtlety. . .'_

She continued down the hallway and smiled when she saw the gravity room that she had designed. The lights were off, surprising her. Bulma had thought that Vegeta would lock himself inside of it with his desire for strength. Strength, that he had been trying to achieve ever since he departed from his mother's womb-the same need that affected every other Saiyan that she had met on this planet.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft groan from within the area. Bulma's eyes searched for the cause of the noise, and then a gasp escaped her lips as she saw a bloodied and beaten Turles limping as he walked, a trail of crimson liquid following him down the hall.

She took a few seconds to decide whether to help him or to let him drag his own conniving self down to the infirmary._`I should just kill him myself. . .But you know you _

could never do anything of that sort, could you Bulma?'

As much as she wanted to see Turles get what was coming to him, his condition was too bad for her good nature to ignore. She walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his torso, letting him put some of his weight on her so he could at least walk somewhat upright. She turned away from his shocked expression. "You need some serious medical attention."

A corner of his bruised mouth curled upwards. "I'll be fine. A. . .Saiyan heals faster . . .than a human."

"Yeah, but by the time that _you_ heal properly, it'll be about a month later." She lead him down one of the halls. "Where is the infirmary, by the way?"

"We're heading in the right direction." Turles was secretly reveling in her scent and the 

feel of her arm around him, even if he knew she had only done so in order to help him. "I don't suppose I need to tell you who did this?"

"I have a pretty good guess. Only Vegeta could've made you bleed through your black uniform." Shit. That was the third time that she addressed King Vegeta on such an informal basis. She decided to pretend that she didn't notice it, in hope to diminish the statement. But she could help raising an eyebrow at Turles' response. It was a low growl, and after a second she dismissed it as an answer to what she supposed she thought was an insult to his strength.

`So they're on a first-name basis already?' Turles thought to himself, not even realizing that he was growling. Limato was indeed right. The king and Bulma were hitting it off 

pretty nicely. He couldn't stop the flicker of jealousy and anger that rose within him. But 

somehow, he pushed it beneath his emotionless façade and changed the subject. "Here it 

is," Turles said, pushing open the door to the infirmary.

Beetero looked up from a clipboard to see the pair enter. "Oh my-Turles-sama, what happened to you?"

"I think you should ask him those questions after you've healed him," Bulma remarked as 

she lead him to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Right. Uh, Would you mind helping him get into the regen tank?"

"Um. . .Okay." She returned to her previous position, an arm around him and shifting his 

weight upon her once again. After seeing him into what she supposed was this `regen tank', she left the room, feeling only the slightest bit of guilt for helping the enemy, but shrugging it off, since she knew she would feel even more guilt if she had left him to die from blood loss or infection.

After she had pushed those thoughts from her mind, she then continued her task to find 

Vegeta's room. Once there, she could make the switch-the tainted radar for her own. 

Then, when she had the real one in her hands, she could leave Vegeta-sei and return to 

her home.

`Are you really sure you want to do that, Bulma?'

Bulma shook her head. Of course she did! There was no chance that she would be able to stay. . .at least not after Vegeta found out that he would not be able to summon the dragon 

in order to make his wish. And when he did-

`-He'd turn over the universe to find you.'

Great. Just when she thought she had the answers, her mind has to be asking questions 

that she hadn't really thought of. Sure, Chi Chi had mentioned something to this extent to her earlier, but she didn't entirely mind it at the time. All of her attention had been focused on tending to her friend's happiness. But at the time, she didn't even realize that the same situation applied to her as well. Except that Chi Chi had fallen head over heels for Kakarrot, when Bulma had-well, she wasn't sure what she felt for Vegeta. It couldn't be love, it was a feeling within her that somehow made her waking thoughts turn to him and made all of her other thoughts flee her mind when the day ended. It was something, of that she was certain. But was she really ready to explore those feelings?

__

`Of course, you are, Bulma. It's only a matter of if you want to return to your family, or create one of your own here, with Vegeta-ou.'

Yeah right. She definitely couldn't see Vegeta as a father. Probably would kill the poor child in one of his training sessions. A family would most likely be out of the question with Vegeta. The only deciding question was if he loved her. If so, Bulma was fairly 

certain that she could be able to love him-

__

`-If you don't already.'

"Shut up!" She told her mind aloud. She wasn't going to get any thinking done if it kept conflicting with reason. . .especially if it was telling the truth. She might be able to figure this out later, when her nerves weren't on end. She wondered why she suddenly felt so jumpy. . .

"Talking to yourself, woman?"

Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta staring at her. Why did he have to have that cocky visage on his face all of the time? "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"This is my personal wing of the palace. I should be asking you that." He moved towards her.

Bulma felt the heat rise inside of her and forced it down. "But, if it's your personal wing, shouldn't it be well guarded?"

"Nothing would pose as a threat to me, not when I'm stronger than any other Saiyan on this planet. Now, why are you here?"

"I-I got lost. I usually do some of my thinking in my room, but I wanted to find another place, since it seemed cramped in there today," she lied.

"Is that so?" Vegeta said, never ceasing his walking. "I figured you wanted a reprise of our actions earlier."

Something triggered a shiver within her body and she couldn't help letting it show. However, she wasn't going to allow him to get off that easily. "Why can't you be a little less arrogant?" she asked, trying to retreat into the hallway that she had came from. She couldn't deal with him until she was able to sort through her emotions. But Bulma knew that Vegeta was going to make it hard, since for every step she took back, he would take two forward.

"It's not arrogance when it is the truth," Vegeta said as he caught up, standing in front of her. His presence was making the hairs on the back of her neck bristle. She needed to get away, and fast. . .or else. . .

A hand snaked around her waist and pulled her forward, and Bulma knew then that she would be powerless to stop him at this point. Especially when it felt this good, the many feelings that were swirling around in her belly. Again, her mind wondered how he could force her to feel these wonderful things, and couldn't help but think about the things that she had to be invoking within his own being.

His mouth crashed against hers and then she realized that not only was he able to make her feel such amazing emotions, but he was also able to clear her mind, the mind that she had she staked so much pride in, almost as much of the Saiyan pride that possessed 

Vegeta. Why was destiny pulling her towards him? If this had been in the past, she would have cracked up at the idea of becoming involved with a man of his caliber, but now she couldn't deny it; the proof of which was dragging her towards his bedroom, the reason being that she allowed him to.

As the door closed behind him, she asked herself the one question that the answer was now becoming clear to her:

__

`Is this. . .love?'

---------------------------------------

Turles closed his eyes as he felt his muscles relax, no longer feeling the sting of his wounds and bruises. Now he was more determined than ever to obtain Bulma. This growing obsession was breaking his sanity and it wouldn't end until he had her. She had to feel something for him if she had helped him today. Of that he was sure, and that glimmer of hope shone even more brightly inside of his mind.

The only problem would be Vegeta. How he was going to defeat him was going to be even harder, now that he had seen the extent of the king's power. The group was going to need to get even stronger, and that was something that would take even more time. He had a feeling that Limato wouldn't stand for that.

But the theory was simple: Kill or be killed.

****

Author's Note: *fanfare and trumpets in the background* Ha! Nine pages! The longest chapter (besides Ch 7) in the whole story! Anyway, now that I'm back, I fully intend to update every week-two weeks as I've done before.

Also, I've finally finished my website! After wow. . .about ten or so months, I've finished it! Well, perhaps I shouldn't get too excited, but after so long I have to be! Well, I'll see you guys later, and as always, I hope you review!


	18. Departure

****

Disclaimer: "Dis"-definition: the same meaning as "not. "Claim"-definition: to take as one's own. Put them together, and you'll understand why I'm so pissed.

Quick Note: Hello all! Back with an all new chapter! (As opposed to an old one? Hmm. . 

.) Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you that my stupid computer has yet again pissed me off. . 

.My space bar is not working properly, so if you see words scrunched together, you'll know. My stupid computer also has no spell check, so it won't tell me if I do something like that.

Also, thanks to Debido-if I ever need any words to say `good', I'll be sure to use some of yours!

Oh, and SLIGHT lemon warning. . .it's not a really full-blown one, though. . .but, kiddies, turn away and learn about the `birds and the bees' from your parents!

Facing It Together

Chapter Eighteen: Departure

They all sat, impatiently waiting.

Limato sighed. He had heard that Turles was recuperating in the regen tank and guessed that was why he was so late for their meeting. He spoke to Beetero on a regular basis, and he had told him about his extensive injuries. Just what had put him in such a condition? He would be sure to ask him when he got here.

But above all, Limato was glad that his original suspicions about Turles were not correct. 

He was worried that he had fallen into what ever trap this `Bulma' had supposedly used to ensnare the king. But how could he not? Turles' eyes would light up whenever the woman's name was mentioned, and they would darken whenever her relationship with the king was spoken. However, Turles was going to keep her as a concubine which was fine, just as long as it stayed at that, and didn't evolve into anything more.

He looked at the other members of the resistance and noticed their looks of impatience as well. Even if he was resting, Turles never was one to be tardy to any event, especially one of this importance.

Limato's thoughts were cut short when the door to the room opened revealing the object of his pondering. Turles walked to the center of the room, expecting the questions that he was sure to get. He was right, Limato had a ton of them.

"Just how bad were you damaged, Turles?"

The dark man turned to him. "I thought you would already know. Beetero told me that you paid the infirmary a visit."

"Yes, but it was a brief meeting. I had a couple of things to take care of. He failed to tell me about your exact condition. Well, except for the fact that he thought you got your ass 

beat pretty badly," Limato said, his mouth curling up in amusement.

Turles scowled at him. "For your information, I was testing the king's strength. I 

challenged him to a spar and-"

"-Wait, you actually fought him?" Nappa interrupted. "Why didn't you just take him out during your match?"

Limato and Radditz almost cracked up laughing at Turles' murderous expression. "I take it that _you've_ never faced the king, Nappa," Limato cut in. "You would be lucky to leave with your ass. Ah. . .so now I can understand why you were in the infirmary for so long."

"I only wish that were the half of it. I've seen the level of his full power, and it is stronger than any of us-perhaps even stronger than all of our power put together. Limato was right. I _was_ lucky to get out with my ass." Turles sighed.

"So how long do we have to wait _this_ time, Turles?" Taya spoke up.

"I'm not suggesting that we wait. In order to fight the king, we'll need a little more help. 

Go out into the city and recruit help-discreetly, of course. The last thing that we need is for the king to catch wind of this, and I am sure that he's at least a little bit suspicious."

"Recruit help?" Nappa asked. "What good will that do? All of the strongest Saiyans are inside this palace. Shouldn't we get all of the help that we can here?"

"If you can persuade them to help, that's good. But since the king lives here, it'll be even riskier to do. A guard can make even the slightest slip-up. I would prefer that you get outside help, since at least in the city, there would be a greater chance of secrecy. If we had more help, we could hold off all of the other warriors here that are loyal to King 

Vegeta as well as gain the upper hand when dealing with the king personally."

Limato rose a brow. "You've really thought this through."

Turles turned to him. "When you spend seven hours inside of a regen tank, you tend to do a little thinking."

Limato chuckled. "Yeah, well at least that brain isn't going to waste. When's the deadline?"

"I would like to get this underway at the most the end of the week-two days should do it. Then, I promise you all, we will strike."

Nappa smiled. "At long last."

--------------------------------------

She waited a long time for his breath to leave his lungs in the rhythm of sleep.

He kept her for several hours, satisfying his need for her body also satiating her need as well for him. She was relieved to know that he was finally sleep, and she could get what she came for. . .

`Even though I received a lot more than that', Bulma mused to herself. She turned to him, studying the hard lines of his face, even when he was asleep. His expression twitched slightly when she moved. It seemed that he was alert even when he was sleep. _That_ meant she had to be very careful in leaving the bed that even she was surprised that they had eventually ended up on. She allowed herself one last look before beginning to slip out of the covers, however, Vegeta in his sleep had different plans. His arms shot out to her waist and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened.

__

`Great job, Bulma. How in the world did you manage to get into this?'

By now, she was tempted to tell her conscience to go fuck itself, but knew that it would do no good. Especially when she should devote her time into get out of this predicament. 

She placed a hand on his arm and attempted to detangle herself from him. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, being extremely careful to keep her touches light and feather-like, so he wouldn't feel her removing her body from his bed. After a good five minutes of that, she finally felt the soft carpet of the floor beneath her feet.

Now onto the next task: Putting her clothes back on without any sound.

Somehow, she did it. Bulma wasn't entirely certain how she was able to zip up her pants without waking the slumbering king. But the important part was that she was dressed, and free to look for the real dragonball radar. She stuck her hand in the pocket of her blouse and was glad to find the tainted replacement there. Now, if she could only find hers. . .

She moved soundlessly about his room, searching everything and mindful about putting everything back in its place. Ten minutes later, she located it. . .next to the hilt of the broken sword that he had shattered shortly after her arrival. _`Why did he keep it?'_ she wondered. It wasn't as if Vegeta was sentimental. . .right?

She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. She replaced the real radar with the one she brought with her. She walked towards the bed, placing her index finger on his lips. " `Bye Vegeta," she mouthed, careful not to wake him. Giving him one last look, she left the room.

----------------------------------

His hand cupped her breast and he smiled against her throat as she moaned. How was it that each and every time that he had her, she could make him crave her again and again? 

His finger passed over a nipple and he realized that he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here with him. The woman that he had come to love dearly.

He chuckled as two fisted hands hit his chest. "Damn it, Kakarrot! Quit playing around!" She was breathless and frustrated. She needed him now, and all he was doing was laughing?! No way. Not now.

Her hands violently pushed him to his back. He honestly didn't think that she could do it, he was not expecting this. . .but Kakarrot could not admit that he wasn't curious of to where this would lead him.

She straddled him and forced him inside of her. Kami, he couldn't get enough of her. 

Even as she was rocking against him, she was giving him a glare, obviously miffed at the endless hours of foreplay that he had tortured her with earlier. He enjoyed her temper; it released a generous amount of passion to their activities.

Chi Chi threw her head back, in the throe of her climax, her slender neck exposed. It was at that time that he was itching to mark her as his own, but knew that he couldn't. Not yet, anyway. He was slightly disappointed, but that was quickly overshadowed with his own orgasm.

When their breathing returned, Chi Chi looked up at him with dazed eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments until she spoke.

"Whatever it is, do it."

Kakarrot's brow shot up in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever Radditz was going to say when you cut him off-whatever it is that I need to do 

to-" she paused for a smile. "-`ensnare' you, tell me, so I can do it. I've made up my mind, Kakarrot. I'm staying here, even when you tire of me."

His arms wrapped around her to hug her and kissed the top of her head. "I could never tire of you, Chi Chi."

"Yeah, you say that now. . .but it doesn't matter. I'm staying here, whether you like it or not."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She nodded. "Alright. So what do I have to do?"

----------------------------------------

Since it was late, she didn't think that anyone would be in the harbor at this hour. She carried her bags through the door and almost dropped them in sudden surprise at the sight.

Yamcha looked up at her entrance. He had come in late to look over some of the stuff that his men were working on. "Bulma? What are you doing here?"

She fidgeted with her suitcase for a second. "I can't tell you or you could be killed." She stared at him, hoping he would get the meaning.

He did. "You're leaving? But. . .your ship-"

"-Is busted," she finished for him. "I know. But there are others here. I was thinking that I could open the gate manually and fly one of those out to be home free." She had thought about doing this when she was constructing the radar, and until tonight, she didn't know when she would test out her plan.

"But aren't you and King Vegeta. . ." He trailed off at the look that she gave him.

"Don't pretend to know something that you don't understand." She walked towards a random ship, intending to put her bags in one. However, his hand touched her shoulder. "Don't, Yamcha. I'm not staying."

"I'll open the gate for you."

Her eyes widened. "No! You can't do that. If Vegeta finds out, you could be killed!"

Yamcha smiled at her. "We're friends, right? And the last time I checked, friends help 

each other out. I'll open the door and lay on the floor. When the guards come, I'll just say that you knocked me unconscious and opened the gate yourself. By that time, you'll already be long gone." He squeezed her shoulder. "Be careful, Bulma."

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Yamcha. I'll repay you somehow."

"Knowing you is all the payback I need."

Her smile increased its size and she ran onto the ship, hacking into it and quickly familiarizing herself with the controls as she watched the gate slide open. As she lifted off, she said goodbye to the planet that she had grown so attached to in only a couple of weeks.

----------------------------------

****

Author's Note: . . .Hmm. . .I didn't really like that ending, but I suppose it's served its purpose. I was trying to get this up earlier today, but my computer was being hogged up by family members. HOW MANY GAMES OF SLINGO CAN THEY PLAY?! Oh well, 

I'll be at college next month, so I won't have to deal with it.

Anyway, I'm trying to finish this in twenty to twenty-five chapters, so. . .what can I say? I'm almost done!

Well, that's all for now. See ya later, and as always I hope you'll review!


	19. Empty Room, Full Decisions

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. 

Quick Note: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out, but if you read my previous note, then you know why. I wrote this chapter and went to the library to update it. It sucks because I have a new computer (_that_ part doesn't suck. I now have a properly working computer!), so I don't have everything that I previously wrote, and I can't exactly look it up, since my dorm doesn't have the internet. So PLEASE bear with me if you catch any mistakes in this chapter, if I speed up anything or leave anything out, you'll know why. 

Also, I've wanted to answer a reviewer's question. Here's their quote (skip if you don't care): 

I only have one question: why would Bulma run to the king with the knowledge of the planned insurrection considering that at the time she was just as pissed at him as were any of the conspirators? 

Well, Demetz, Bulma is not a bad person in this fic (or in the actual show, for that matter), so regardless of if she's pissed at him, she would still help because she doesn't want to see him dead. I didn't make her _that_ malicious! I mean, if your little brother annoyed the hell out of you, you wouldn't _actually_ want to kill him, right? (Note: this is true in most cases) I hope that clears that up. And by the way, I love the villains too! 

(Why do you think that I'm obsessed with Vegeta?) 

Anyway enough said…I hope I haven't gotten too rusty! 

Facing it Together 

Chapter Twenty: Empty Room, Full Decisions 

Chi Chi headed towards her best friend's room, practically whistling. 

She just _had_ to tell Bulma what she had done. Bulma would no doubt be happy for her and her new decision that changed her life so completely. After all, she _had_ been the one who had suggested it. Chi Chi could just imagine her friend's subtle smile and a cocky, I- told-you-so attitude. 

She reached Bulma's door and knocked twice. "Bulma?" Frowning at the lack of response, she rapped again, this time harder. "Bulma, it's me." After there was no answer the second time, she decided to enter the room. 

Chi Chi gasped. The room had been cleared out; the bed was made and everything was put in place, as if no one had actually stayed there. She was almost about to leave and check the next room, in case she had made a mistake, but a slip of paper on the desk at the corner of the room caught her eye. 

She crossed the room and picked up the sheet and scanned it, then read it again. 

__

Chi Chi, 

I know you have already decided the course of your lifetime, and I am so happy for you. This is why I didn't ask you to come with me. I wish I had time for a proper farewell… 

I have left for home, Chikyuu. Don't worry, I had a plan, and if you're reading this now, then it has gone off successfully. I'll tell our friends and family about you and Kakarrot. 

Kakarrot had better take care of you and you take care of him. Cherish the relationship that you have. I'm envious of you! 

Take care, 

Bulma 

Chi Chi raised her eyebrows at the letter and smiled warmly. Her friend was returning home. She wished she had known how she was able to slip past the Saiyan king. _That_ would have been something to see. 

She folded the paper and slid it in her pocket. Perhaps, when things settled down, she could visit her on Chikyuu. She had no doubt that King Vegeta would be on Bulma's heels, trying to figure out how she had managed to slip out from right under his nose. Chi 

Chi knew that he and her best friend had something remotely similar to hers and 

Kakarrot's relationship. Probably not as strong, but still something. Something with power, something with passion. The king wouldn't give that up, not when she was sure that he had never felt something like that before. He wouldn't give Bulma up _that_ easily. And that meant that Chi Chi would most likely be bombarded with visits from King 

Vegeta… 

---------------------------------- 

Bulma stared at the panel, slowly becoming used to the foreign controls. 

It wasn't as if she was not able to read the language on the screen, but the syntax and the organization of the menus on the screen puzzled even her brilliant mind. She could follow the basic controls--steering, acceleration, boosting--but there were other ones that she could not decipher, weird symbols that she had never seen before in her lifetime, much less learned about when she learned the language of the Saiyans. 

She sighed and placed one hand under her chin and sighed. She would be safe and not touch anything that was unfamiliar. It wouldn't surprise her if she accidentally executed the self-destruct mechanism--assuming this ship even had one. At this rate, she would reach Chikyuu in only a matter of days. She wondered vaguely if she would receive a warm welcome when she arrived from the people she cared about and missed while she was away. Her father and mother would no doubt be thrilled to see her. 

Chi Chi wouldn't be there, she realized as her eyes shut briefly to reflect. Bulma was certain that she had already made the choice to live a content life with Kakarrot, a man who she had fallen for in only a short matter of time. She didn't blame her, couldn't blame her for her decision, nothing else mattered when it came to love. Kakarrot was a good man, and Bulma had no suspicions about him. He would make her very happy. If she, at any time, doubted that, she would have dragged her away, bound and gagged, with her back to her home planet. 

She watched as the stars seemed to part when she passed through the dark realm of space. 

__

Vegeta… 

What could have bloomed if she had stayed put? A smile broke her stern expression. 

Something that she would never know, she supposed. It was too much, her wondering, her longing. Funny, she didn't even consider it when she left. 

But now, in the empty region of space she couldn't help but wonder what could have happened had she stayed. Would she have eventually given Vegeta the real radar? Would she and Vegeta ever clear things up about their relationship? Would Chi Chi and Kakarrot have children in only a year of being together? It wasn't as if Chi Chi could send her a postcard. 

__

Why, exactly, did you leave again? 

Bulma blinked. Where did that thought come from? 

__

From your head, dumbass. Where else? Now, answer the question. 

She sighed again. Because…it was right. It was safe. It was… 

__

--Going to be pretty lonely, huh? 

"Shut up," she told herself. She wouldn't be lonely. She had her parents there, a variety of friends that she could rely on, and eventually she could find another man to be with-- 

__

Yeah, right. As if you could find another man like him! 

Hmm…now _that_ was true. She didn't think that she could ever meet a man as arrogant as Vegeta. He was entirely too sure of himself, constantly throwing his intelligence in her face, missing no opportunity to call her inferior-- 

__

--strong-willed, incredibly sexy, and obviously cares somewhat for you. Now tell me again, why did you leave? He's there, your best friend is there, if you can smooth things over with him, then I'm sure that you could at least visit your parents from time to time… 

But, what about it? Could she actually stay there, in a place full of aliens that were clearly stronger than her? Could she stay there, with him? …could she actually begin to love 

him? 

__

Hah! Like you aren't falling already! If you weren't, Bulma, then you wouldn't be considering the situation like this! 

That may be so, but that didn't guarantee that Vegeta had feelings for her. And that was important to her. He might just think that she was just a plaything, a little weakling that he liked to fuck. 

__

Hmm…I think he has a little more honor than that, don't you? 

God, how she hated her mind right now. It was too rational, too…correct. Bulma stared at the panel for a few minutes. Then her hand inched, almost by itself to the panel in front of her and pressed a series of buttons. She jerked in her chair as the ship did a 180° and sighed yet again, but this time out of satisfaction. 

This, she decided, felt right. 

---------------------------------------- 

As soon as he opened the door, he could hear the loud shouts. 

His brow wrinkled in confusion as he headed towards a familiar face through the sea of bodies. "Limato, what is this?" 

The man in question turned his head and nodded to the crowd. "These are the men that you requested. I, Radditz, Nappa, and Taya have recruited them here." 

Turles frowned. "If they don't become quiet, then they might get our plan to a difficult start. I think we could all do without King Vegeta's men barging in here and questioning us about all of this commotion." 

Limato's brow rose. "And you think that they'll be able to take all of us on?" 

At that statement, the leader smiled. "Not at all. It would give the king time to flee." 

"Humph. I think both you and I know that the king would never do that. If that were the 

case, then we wouldn't need to scout out new recruits." 

"It doesn't matter. In only a couple of hours, King Vegeta will be six feet in the ground 

and I will be on the throne ruling Vegeta-sei as it should be ruled." Turles made his way 

to the center of the room, his form and posture demanding silence from the inhabitants of 

the room. He cleared his throat. "I assume that each of you have the same idea in mind: 

Getting rid of the current king. The king who would rather use technology to win wars. 

We're going to take him down." With a smirk, he added, "And here is what we're going to 

do…" 

---------------------------- 

The light made his eyes snap open, however even though the sunlight was familiar, he sensed that something was amiss. His hand shot out and connected with a cool indentation, indicating that the previous occupant was now gone. 

Vegeta's head turned to allow his eyes to confirm this information. There was no trace of the blue-haired woman other than the wrinkles in the bedclothes. He smiled, knowing that she had probably fled to her room before he awoke, avoiding any half-hearted insults that he might throw at her. He dressed quickly and headed out of his bedchamber to Bulma's room. 

He didn't knock. Even if she wasn't dressed it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen before, felt before or tasted before. He hurled open the door with only a flick of his wrist and Vegeta's eyes widened only a fraction at the sight. 

__

She's gone? What happened? 

He turned around to the direction of the solarium and began his journey until he was stopped by a pair of guards. 

"Vegeta-ou! The head technician was attacked! He said that Bulma-sama knocked him unconscious and stole a ship from the hangar!" 

The king's fist clenched in anger. So that was it, she fled from him altogether, was that 

right? She wasn't going to get away from him that easily. "If it is one of our ships, then there should be a tracer on it." 

"We have already tried to determine her location using that method, but it seems that she had cut off the connections to the main computer." 

That's right, she **is** a mechanical genius. "Prepare a ship for me. I will be leaving soon," Vegeta said turning away from them. 

"B-but--" 

The king turned around, one brow arched in disbelief. 

"I apologize, Ou-sama. I'll have one prepared in a short while." And with that, the guards scampered off, leaving him to his own thoughts. Bulma decided to run, and that was a grave mistake on her part. He would get her back, even if he had to bind her and gag her to do so. And besides… 

He hadn't been hunting in a long time. 

****

Author's Note: Now, I know that my audience has been cut in half as a result from the long wait. I had half of this chapter written…except that it was on my old piece of crap computer at home, which meant that I had to do it all over again! That sucked. Originally, 

I was going to update this in a few weeks, but decided to get it out sooner. Yea for me! 

Also, I wanted to say something more on a bit of a dark note. I have every intention of finishing Facing it Together…but after that, I think I'm going to hang up both titles of 

SaiyaTrunks and Blue Sword for a while. The inspiration train has malfunctioned and derailed. I don't think I have it in me to continue writing anymore. It's such a pain to try to update these chapters. I've lost my motivation and muse, and because of this I've decided to take a break. But Facing it Together will be finished before I take my vacation. I promise you that. 

Anyway, I would press for reviews, but since it was a rather long wait for this installment, 

I don't expect many. So thanks for reading and I hope I can get the next one out soon. I could estimate, but as you know, that always doesn't work out. So, hope to see you soon!


	20. And Now You're Mine TEASER

Disclaimer: I think you guys know by now…..

Quick Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! The motivation really helped me write this new chapter. I really didn't expect that many! Thanks guys, it meant a lot to me. And because of this, I decided to put out half of the next chapter, since I have a crapload of things to be done here at college, I wanted to give you guys something to tie you over until my next update. You guys are great! 

****

Facing it Together

__

Chapter Twenty-one [Teaser]: And Now, You're Mine

She couldn't have gotten that far.

He knew that much at least, as well as where she was going. He couldn't believe that she would try to do something that stupid and think that she would get away with it. Did she really believe that he would allow her to flee from him like that?

__

That woman is infuriating. Every second I need to keep an eye on her, he thought as he absently tapped the arm of his seat. If she thought that she could run from him and not expect him to chase after her, she was sorely mistaken. He didn't even give a damn about the promise, to allow her to leave after he got the dragonball radar. Had he, or had he not told her that he wanted her? 

Now he was combing outer space, trying to find this woman. Once he had her back on Vegeta-sei, he was going to set her down and have a long talk with her about her running away. He would not allow it again.

The beeping of a panel broke the flow of his thoughts. Vegeta quickly identified the noise and stared at the radar. Another ship was incoming and was about to pass him. His eyes flew to the window, searching for the sight of the ship. A few minutes later, a sleek cruiser came into view and was moving at great speeds. Vegeta's eye twitched in slight confusion as he recognized the symbol painted on the side of it.

__

Vegeta-sei's royal ensignia…

He was dreaming this, right? This woman could have had at least a good four hours until he could catch up with her. She wasn't _actually _returning, was she?

He smirked at her. He felt relief floating inside of him. She was almost learning, she would know soon that she was his, and she was not going anywhere. There was no other way for her, the fates had already decided. Why else would she be swathed in his royal color? The fates had decided, and he was not complaining. For some reason he felt enchanted by her, everything that she did captivated his interests, and everything that came out of her mouth made him giddy with excitement, on a whole new level that not even a good battle could make him feel. He was certain that he would never get tired of her, she would make him feel emotions that he had never felt before until the day that he died. He would _not_ give her up.

He turned the ship around and tailed the other. She had come back to him, and this time he would not let her go, even if he had to bind her to do it.

----------------------------------

The night was dark and foreboding. _Perfect,_ Turles thought as he stared out of the large window of his chamber. In only an hour, history would be changed. In only an hour, he would be sitting on the throne with all of the respect, power, and strength that he deserved. . .

In only one hour, Bulma would be his.

The corner of his lips curled upwards. Tonight would be the night that he took her willingly to his bed, making her forget about her previous lover, the man who was going to be six feet in the ground by morning. He would have it no other way. With her by his side, he knew that he could do anything. He would possess her, wholly and entirely.

There was a knock on his door, and Turles had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Enter, Limato."

The knob turned and the door opened, revealing the man that was called upon. Limato stepped inside of the room with heavy feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's almost time, Turles. Are you prepared?"

A brow rose at his question. "I am as ready as I'll ever be."

Limato nodded at his answer. "That's good to hear. Because the men are ready now and want to do this a little above schedule. However, they are waiting for your approval."

Turles turned to him, his eyes as dark as the night's sky. "If they want to speed up the process, then by all means, allow them to do so. You, Nappa, Radditz, and Taya just remember your job. My opportunity to fight the king all depends on you all." 

"You don't have to remind _me_ of that," Limato stated as he walked towards the exit. "Perhaps Nappa or maybe even Radditz. You're forgetting that once you become king, that I will be your right-hand man." And with a smirk, he closed the door behind him.

Turles returned his attention back to the night as he went over his plans for tonight. _Tonight,_ he said to himself as he saw those two beautiful blue eyes in his mind. _You will be mine._

--------------------------------

What's left:

[Bulma returns]

[Vegeta returns]

[Revolution in progress]

[Turles and Bulma]

[Begin fights against the two pairs]


	21. And Now You're Mine IN FULL

Disclaimer: I think you guys know by now….. 

Quick Note: I would have gotten this out last night, had it not been for a blackout. I was on the last part and then all of the lights in the building went out. Bummer. But I re-wrote it, and hopefully I remembered everything that I written before. 

Oh, and I'm _real_ sorry to the people on my mailing list. Something is wrong (again) with my university's server. It won't allow me to access my hotmail account (it won't even let me get on AIM), and since my mailing list is in that account, I couldn't access it to mail you guys. I'm gonna go down to the IT building on Monday and demand (. . .again) that they do something about this frickin' internet, because I about had it with this stupid connection. 

*sighs* So, here it is, the full chapter of twenty-one: 

Facing it Together 

Chapter Twenty-one [IN FULL]: And Now, You're Mine 

She couldn't have gotten that far. 

He knew that much at least, as well as where she was going. He couldn't believe that she would try to do something that stupid and think that she would get away with it. Did she really believe that he would allow her to flee from him like that? 

That woman is infuriating. Every second I need to keep an eye on her, he thought as he absently tapped the arm of his seat. If she thought that she could run from him and not expect him to chase after her, she was sorely mistaken. He didn't even give a damn about the promise, to allow her to leave after he got the dragonball radar. Had he, or had he not told her that he wanted her? 

Now he was combing outer space, trying to find this woman. Once he had her back on 

Vegeta-sei, he was going to set her down and have a long talk with her about her running away. He would not allow it again. 

The beeping of a panel broke the flow of his thoughts. Vegeta quickly identified the noise and stared at the radar. Another ship was incoming and was about to pass him. His eyes flew to the window, searching for the sight of the ship. A few minutes later, a sleek cruiser came into view and was moving at great speeds. Vegeta's eye twitched in slight confusion as he recognized the symbol painted on the side of it. 

__

Vegeta-sei's royal insignia… 

He was dreaming this, right? This woman could have had at least a good four hours until he could catch up with her. She wasn't _actually_ returning, was she? 

He smirked at her. He felt relief floating inside of him. She was almost learning, she would know soon that she was his, and she was not going anywhere. There was no other way for her, the fates had already decided. Why else would she be swathed in his royal color? The fates had decided, and he was not complaining. For some reason he felt enchanted by her, everything that she did captivated his interests, and everything that came out of her mouth made him giddy with excitement, on a whole new level that not even a good battle could make him feel. He was certain that he would never get tired of her, she would make him feel emotions that he had never felt before until the day that he died. He would _not_ give her up. 

He turned the ship around and tailed the other. She had come back to him, and this time he would not let her go, even if he had to bind her to do it. 

---------------------------------- 

The night was dark and foreboding. _Perfect,_ Turles thought as he stared out of the large window of his chamber. In only an hour, history would be changed. In only an hour, he would be sitting on the throne with all of the respect, power, and strength that he deserved. . . 

In only one hour, Bulma would be his. 

The corner of his lips curled upwards. Tonight would be the night that he took her willingly to his bed, making her forget about her previous lover, the man who was going to be six feet in the ground by morning. He would have it no other way. With her by his side, he knew that he could do anything. He would possess her, wholly and entirely. 

There was a knock on his door, and Turles had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Enter, Limato." 

The knob turned and the door opened, revealing the man that was called upon. Limato stepped inside of the room with heavy feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's almost time, Turles. Are you prepared?" 

A brow rose at his question. "I am as ready as I'll ever be." 

Limato nodded at his answer. "That's good to hear. Because the men are ready now and want to do this a little above schedule. However, they are waiting for your approval." 

Turles turned to him, his eyes as dark as the night's sky. "If they want to speed up the process, then by all means, allow them to do so. You, Nappa, Radditz, and Taya just remember your job. My opportunity to fight the king all depends on you all." 

"You don't have to remind _me_ of that," Limato stated as he walked towards the exit. 

"Perhaps Nappa or maybe even Radditz. You're forgetting that once you become king, that I will be your right-hand man." And with a smirk, he closed the door behind him. 

Turles returned his attention back to the night as he went over his plans for tonight. 

__

Tonight, he said to himself as he saw those two beautiful blue eyes in his mind. _You will _

be mine. 

-------------------------------- 

Bulma rushed down the ramp and into the harbor. _'Maybe he doesn't realize that I was gone,'_ she hoped, although in the back of her mind, she knew that he had already acknowledged the fact that she had left. Boy, was she in for it now. He had only told her basically every day that she could leave whenever he wanted her to leave. She would just have to suck it up and take whatever punishment that he threw at her. She came back, didn't she? 

As she ran down the halls of the palace, Bulma knew that something was wrong. It was too quiet. . .something was definitely amiss here. Granted that she hardly ever ran into someone in the halls, with the exception of Vegeta and sometimes Turles-- 

Then the realization hit her like a large rock. What if Turles planned something while she was away? What if Turles _had_ done something when she was away? Her mind flashed her images of all of the possibilities. Vegeta beaten up and bloodied, breathing his last breaths; Vegeta impaled by a sharp object, his eyes wide with shock. . .She clipped off her thoughts and sped down the halls even faster. She _had_ to see him, if only to assure herself that he was alright. 

Bulma wasn't, however, prepared for the hand that appeared as if from nowhere, covering her mouth and the arm planted around her waist, dragging her out of the hallway. 

--------------------------- 

Vegeta stepped down the ramp, noticing how desolate the harbor was. _'Somebody at least would have been here to see to my needs,'_ he thought to himself. 

His head turned and a smirk plastered its way on his face as he noticed the ship he had trailed when he was in space. She was here, most likely searching for him. _'The woman is probably hoping that I did not notice her absence.'_ He made his way into the corridors to his room, anticipating their due meeting. 

It was never this silent, he realized, walking down the path to his chambers. His leisurely stance went on that of a defensive. Turles probably decided that a 'welcoming committee' was in order for his return. Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if he turned a corner and was attacked by whoever the dark man had gotten on his side. After their sparring match (or as Vegeta preferred, an ass whooping), the king was sure that Turles would have noticed that he was no match for the superior Saiyan no Ou. And Vegeta was certain that he would recruit many warriors to aid him in his plot. Turles was a cowardly bastard, and he had only been waiting for the time to come. _'It was a fun game while it lasted, moron. But you've just made the one move that will end our match.'_

He entered the grand hall and smirked the second time since his arrival. There, was a 

large cluster of men, giving him wicked smiles as malevolence filled their eyes. Vegeta stepped forward, not paying their devious expressions any heed as he moved past them to sit on his throne. He rested his chin on one hand as he spoke. 

"If this is what's supposed to be a surprise attack, then it was pathetic." 

"If it was supposed to be a surprise attack, then they would have attacked you the minute you exited the ship," a voice came out from the crowd as it parted, revealing a man with short black hair and dark eyes. Vegeta recognized him as Limato, one of his first class warriors. He had never really spoken to the man, but had seen him around enough to know who he was. 

"And I suppose you are one of the so called 'brains' of this operation of yours, along with that fool named Turles?" Vegeta asked, looking more bored and bored by the minute. 

"That is correct, _my king_," Limato said as he sneered. "Today is the day that you will fall. If not by my hand, then definitely by Turles." 

At that the king grinned fiendishly. "You mean the man that I sent to a regen tank by only using a mere fraction of my power? I don't think that is possible weakling. I have more 

power than you in one of my teeth." 

A growl erupted from Limato's throat. "We shall see, _my king_, and by the end of tonight, we will see who deserves to sit on the throne." 

Vegeta stood and lowered himself in a fighting stance. "Then, by all means, show me what you can do." 

And then, total pandemonium exploded in the room. 

------------------------- 

His hand muted the scream that threatened to make its way out of her mouth. Her blue eyes were as big as saucers as she took a look at her attacker. She should have expected this, but unfortunately, she was not as prepared as she thought she would be when the time came for this meeting. Her thin eyebrows narrowed at him as her expression inflamed with anger. 

"If I remove my hand," he attacker began. "Then you are not to shriek." His dark eyes stared into hers for a few moments before he took his hand away from her mouth, however, it still hovered close, landing to stroke her cheek. 

"Shriek? Well, what would you expect, Turles, when someone grabs you from behind and slams you into a wall?!" 

Turles sighed and groaned inwardly at the same time. "You promised that you wouldn't shriek." 

"I don't remember promising anything! I _should_ yell, since I know the one man that you obviously fear will come running." And with that, Bulma took in a deep breath before 

Turles knew what she was doing. "VEGE--" 

Turles mouth slammed against hers, silencing her from continuing her scream. Her hands pushed fiercely against his chest, trying to get him off of her. He wasn't a bad kisser, a small part of her mind admitted. If she was anyone else, she might have enjoyed it. . .if she didn't knew what he was planning. She couldn't give into him, now that she knew that he wanted the man that she loved dead in a grave. She was trying to fight him, but the hard wall of his chest seemed incapable of moving. Sweet Kami, how was she going to get out of this one? 

She was as satisfying as he had imagined, each second of tasting her blinded his senses. 

Turles groaned in pleasure. She was making him inebriated, this little vixen. His lips moved against hers, seeking to discover a spot that allowed him to sample more of her flavor. He settled for the inside of her mouth. 

Bulma cringed when she felt his tongue slip in between her lips. Okay, she had to think of something, and fast before this got out of hand. . .err. . ._more_ out of hand than it already was. 

But to her surprise, Turles pulled back and stared at her with eyes full of passion. A small gratified smirk crept across his lips. "And now, Bulma, you're mine." His mouth moved towards hers again much to Bulma's disgust. 

Author's Note: 

****

Hee hee. . .they'll never find me in here. . . 

*closet door opens* **Wait! No. . .I wasn't hiding! I was just. . .uh. . .looking for my. . .uh,** **Vegeta poster. That's it! My Vegeta poster!**

Angry reader: You don't have one. 

Uh. . .I was going to make one! Right after I write the next chapter! Honest! 

Angry reader: What's that behind your back? 

*looks at crossed fingers* **Oh these? Forget about them.**

Angry reader: That's it. 

AHH!! No! *grips the frame of the doorway* **Can't we talk about this!? Ow! You didn't have to staple my fingers to my keyboard. How the heck am I going to reach the "f" key?**

Angry reader: Then write without it. How many words do you use with the letter "f", anyway? 

****

Funny, I can think of a few choice words right now. . .Okay less violent folks. I'll probably have the next chapter out soon. Be on the lookout for the next update in 

January! 

Angry Reader: *grips stapler* What was that? 

****

. . .Or. . .in three weeks? Gahhh!! Two! Two folks! Hey, this is abuse! I should call the police! Could you hold the phone to my ear since I'm a little tied up here?


	22. Prelude to Battle

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z may or may not be mine…I don't know, but if I'm writing a disclaimer, then I _guess_ it isn't? Hmm…

Quick Note: Hey guys, thanks a bunch for the reviews. Hehe…I was laughing when I read NSBVEGETA's review, and I needed a good laugh. Thanks. I didn't think that many would relate to the 'angry reader' part. He was created due to the two sugary cupcakes that I had eaten before I wrote the chapter, but he'll make another cameo at the end of the chapter. And as for another lemon, not to worry. I am thinking about making a farewell lemon, and DEFINETLY not with Turles. He's the bad guy, remember? 

Thanks also to Snazzy. I don't believe that I'm keeping Vegeta in character, actually, I thought that I made him a little watered-down, which was my intention. But you guys are the readers, and that's all that matters. Thanks!

Anywho, this is the next chapter, the ACTUAL Twenty-first chapter (Man, I felt real stupid when I caught that mistake, as well as the fact that I have NO FIRST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY (on ff.net)! I'm working on getting that fixed). You can thank the FF7 Soundtrack for helping me write this (I had the Cosmo Canyon Theme and One-Winged Angel on repeat). It's short, yes, but I thought it was a good place for an end. I want to save the next events for a whole new chapter. Hope you guys like it!

(Did I say "quick note"?)

****

Facing it Together

__

The REAL Chapter Twenty-One: Prelude to Battle

Bodies slammed into walls, blood ran from lips. Vegeta was enjoying this, the way his muscles warmed and the slap of flesh against his fists. This wouldn't take long. Especially when these idiots were sloppy with their technique. But still, the satisfaction was there, and he took his pleasure out of battling against these unworthy fools.

They were persistent--Vegeta had to give them that--the way that one would come after him right when another fell, it was a good tactic, but they lacked great power. He clocked one of the opposing Saiyans against his head and kicked another. But they were just small fish. . .and he had an even bigger one to fry. . .

One by the name of Turles.

The pathetic moron Limato had only gotten one shot at him before the others took their swings at him. Now Limato was the only one left, the king resumed his fighting stance. 

"You are a useless fool," Vegeta taunted with his classic smirk. "Making others fight your battles is cowardly."

Limato smiled evilly. "They _volunteered _to up rise against you. Shouldn't that tell you something as a king? So many people hate you and dislike the way you're running Vegeta-sei." His smile got even wider. "And they're all in this palace."

"If they are as strong as you, then this whole farce will last only until dinnertime. You would think that a rebellion would be more impressive than this."

Limato's joyful expression fell into a scowl. "Then fight and stop your useless talking. But you'll remember what I said when you face Turles."

"And where is that weak moron?" Vegeta asked with a nonchalant attitude. "Is he still running around, taking cover in his dark corners?" He shook his head. " I wonder if he can take a shit by himself. Probably needs someone to hold his hand even then." He ignored the other man's growl. "And he is the one directing the rebellion? That is so pitiable." Vegeta chuckled as he blocked Limato's punch. "Did I strike a nerve?" He then countered with his own fist and hit his opponent square in jaw. Limato stumbled back a few steps and then returned, a leg raised, ready to kick.

Vegeta swung out his leg to trip his rooted foot and smirked again as enemy hit the ground with a thud. "I haven't even powered up yet and yet I'm not even out of breath . Shouldn't that tell _you_ something as a challenger?"

Limato snarled as he rose again, this time a blast of ki prepared in his hand. He hurled it at the king, who batted it away as if it was a bothersome fly. 

"Please tell me that isn't the best you can do. But then again, this whole thing is a waist of my time." Vegeta curled his palms and created a ball of ki in his own hands and fired it at Limato. Unlike his opponent, his blast struck, causing Limato to take a dive into a nearby wall. The warrior's head hit hard against it and he blacked out. Vegeta shook his head again.

"And so this round ends. . ." Vegeta said as he stared at the fallen fighter and turned. "And now to find the spineless rat. . ."

-----------------------------

How did she get herself in these situations?

She had expected a kiss, but certainly not from _this_ man! She was supposed to be in Vegeta's arms right now, apologizing for trying to leave--despite her disobedient nature--when he had clearly told her that she was going to stay here for until he said she could leave. 

Which most likely was a long time. 

But she found out that she had no problem with that anymore.

However, getting her mouth invaded by this other man was not exactly what she had in mind. . .Bulma had already tried to stop him, words and all, but Turles refused to let her go. . .

So she just stood there, giving up, not responding, but just standing there, stiff as a board. Her mind was deprived of any thoughts on escaping, since it was still paralyzed in shock. She had no clue. . .just hoping that she had fallen asleep on the ship and was in the throes of a frightening nightmare. . .

That hope had vanished when she felt his hand moving up from her waist, attempting to touch her chest even through her clothing. She discovered a newfound strength within and shoved him even harder than all of her previous trials. "Iiee!" She panted in order to regain her breath. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Turles looked at her, surprised by the force she had used to push him away. Her face was flushed and she gave him a lovely scowl. He wanted to pull her into his arms again and sample that delicious taste again. The flush on her face had proved to him that his kisses had moved her.

If Bulma knew his thoughts, she would have agreed with him. She was moved. . .just wishing that she had moved out of the way and ran the hell away from him. Her face was flushed in anger, not desire--that someone would steal a kiss from her and felt her up in a hallway, more or less, of the home of the man that she loved. She would have hit him, if she wasn't sure that she would at the very least break a nail against that rough skin of his and even thicker skull. 

"Don't pretend to misunderstand, Bulma." Her name rolled off of his tongue. "I have wanted you for a long time, and now that I have you," he said before advancing on her and pulling her back to him. "I'm _not _going to allow you to leave."

Bulma cringed again. Did he not get that she didn't want this? She struggled, hating the look of pleasure on his face, as she tried to find another way to get away from his grasp. But to no avail. "Turles, _please _don't do this. . ." she pleaded.

"But I must," he insisted, his mouth only inches away from hers.

She shivered from disgust. _'Please,'_ she prayed. _'Help me!'_

"Since it is obvious that she doesn't care for you, Turles," a voice said. "I suggest you let her go. 

-----------------------------

Author's Note:

****

I see what you guys are doing. You guys are trying to force me to update faster. *turns up her nose* **Well, it won't work!**

Angry reader: _Not even when I've raided your food supply of all its chocolate?_

*hesitates* **No, it won't work! I have half a mind to make this a Vegeta/Turles fic thanks to you**! *grins evilly* **Then again, there are other ways to torture you for this. . **

Angry reader: *eyes narrow* _What's that supposed to mean?_

****

Exactly what I said. Say, you wouldn't be too mad if I had Bulma spontaneously combust and Vegeta run off and elope with Kakarrot while Chi Chi sells her soul to the devil and turns into the Sugarplum Fairy?

Angry reader: _Your use of randomness is really starting to scare me. . .but you wouldn't dare. . ._

****

. . . And Vegeta would wear a pink tutu as his wedding dress.


	23. And You Thought it Was Vegeta

Disclaimer: All rights go to Akira Toriyama. . .Master of the Universe. . .blah blah. . .I am the Queen of the World. . 

Quick Note: Hehe. . .I got the desired response for the last chapter. . .As you can already tell, I LOVE cliffhangers. . .I even joke about them with my "writer" friends when I claim I'm a member of the Cliffhangers' Club *proudly shows of her official button* hee hee. I'll even cut a chapter short (lol. . .which is what I did) to create the effect!

Oh, and Debido, how the heck could I slack off with this Angry Reader slave driving me? *Angry Reader cracks a whip* Damn it, I TOLD you not to do that before a chapter! If you cut a hand then how am I supposed to write this chapter? *mumbles*….Or flick you off for that manner. . . 

__

Angry Reader: *cracks whip again* I heard that. 

Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, even though I got a lot of people saying that I was evil with the whole "pink tutu" thing. . .I know I'm evil, but the tutu was the weakest of my abilities. . .

__

Angry Reader: Quit yapping and get to work!

*salutes* Yes, sir! Here's the next chapter (or just think of it as a second part. The one after this WILL be the regular length) of:

****

Facing it Together

__

Chapter Twenty-Two: And You Thought it Was Vegeta…

Bulma gasped. She never would have thought that her prayers had been answered. She nearly died of relief. Turles pulled her back but didn't entirely let go, his brows lowering at this new threat. His dark eyes glowed with unbridled malice for the intruder. 

Despite this, a smile graced his lips. "Who would have ever thought," Turles muttered with a sight. "That I would see you at this point in time."

"I'm glad that I came," the other man said. "Otherwise, you would decide to force her beyond her will."

"Kakarrot!" Bulma cried, trying to free herself from Turles' grasp, but the man held her back firmly. 

Kakarrot placed one fist on his hip, waiting for Turles' to respond. He had only gone down to the kitchen to take his dinner in his room, when he had encountered the two of them. Turles with dark lust in his eyes, Bulma with clear disgust in hers. But Turles was too blinded with desire to let her go. Since when did the cold and impassive right-hand-man of the king show interest in any females?

Kakarrot had heard rumors about him preferring the male sex, but he could care less since he rarely even spoke to the other man, he just thought that Turles only wanted solitude and had no interest in finding anything remotely similar to a mate at that point in time. It was pure shock that he would find him now. Things were just getting strange!

__

'Come to think off it', Kakarrot thought. _'There isn't as many people hanging around here like they normally do. . .And if what Chi Chi has told me about the king and Bulma, then Turles would know better than to grope her in public. . .wait a minute. . .'_

"So you've decided to fight King Vegeta, huh?" Kakarrot said, raising a brow. "Well, I can't let that happen. Especially not when you're violating something of his."

"'Something of'. . ." Bulma trailed off, looking up at Turles. Turles frowned at Kakarrot. "This 'something of his' has not been claimed yet, so how about you go back to your human mate and leave us to ourselves?"

Bulma gasped. "You and Chi Chi--!"

Kakarrot only gave her a nod. "How did you find out about that?"

Turles shot him an evil smirk. "I have all resources available to me, and I make good use of them, even now. And when I'm king, you and your little alien will perish."

"You're a hypocrite! You think that claiming non-Saiyan mates is wrong? Then what the hell are you doing now to her?!" Kakarrot motioned to Bulma. "You're heading down the same path King Vegeta is, but he's walking down it, and you're running! It took him 57 years to find her, and it only took _you_ a few weeks--"

__

'Wow,' Bulma thought. _'Vegeta's 57 years old? He doesn't look like it. . .'_

"--How long is it going to be after you're king when you step into his new gravity room with the intention of becoming stronger." Kakarrot shook his head. "I, personally, see nothing wrong with how Vegeta is running this planet, but I _do_ see something wrong with you saying that you're still clinging onto the old Saiyan ways when you're doing _exactly _what Vegeta-ou is but only faster." 

With that, Turles shoved Bulma aside. "What was that?" Turles asked in an ominous tone. 

But Kakarrot didn't back down. "Unless you're deaf, you heard everything I said. You're a hypocrite and if you do somehow manage to defeat King Vegeta, then all you have to do is wait a few years until this happens to _you _too."

Turles growled and stepped forward. "You are going to hope that this is just a dream by the time I'm through with you."

"Is that so? I heard that Vegeta took you out in only three and a half minutes," Kakarrot said with a smirk. "_I_ at least can last a full hour with him." He barely had time to duck Turles' punch. Kakarrot kicked him in his side. 

__

'And now,' Kakarrot said as he felt the sting of Turles fist connect to his stomach. _'The fun begins. . .'_

----------------------

Vegeta made his way down the hallway, shaking his head. When he was a kid, he had thought that any uprising against him was going to be a difficult and exciting challenge, but this was just pathetic. He had already been attacked by some chick by the name of Taya, and it had only been twenty minutes since his arrival. Couldn't _someone_ at least make him sweat?

He turned a corner and sighed. Another one of these random gangs. There was at least ten, maybe fifteen people assembled in the hallway, dropped in their fighting stances. Did he really have this many morons residing in his kingdom? 

__

'Hmm. . .Turles lived here,' his mind reminded him. _'But then again he is going to die here too. . .'_ He shook his head, refusing to touch on that point right now.

"Well then," Vegeta said with a sigh. "How about we conclude this little tea party of yours, since this definitely will not be a warm-up. No one in this palace even comes close to my power. And all of you combined couldn't even bruise me even in your imaginations."

"We'll see about that!" Some random member of the group yelled. 

Vegeta smirked again. This was just too easy. . . 

-----------------

Bulma left Kakarrot and Turles to fight amongst themselves. _'Besides,'_ she thought to herself. _'I have to warn Vegeta about all of this.'_ She turned a corner and ran. 

'Perhaps this isn't a good time to mention that you still have no clue where you're going.'

"Right again," she said aloud. "But my luck always leads me to Vegeta, now doesn't it?"

__

'Kinda like fate, eh Bulma?'

"Shut up," she told her mind and rounded another corner. 

"Bulma?" a voice asked. "Who are you talking to?"

The woman in question whirled around. "Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi rose a brow at her. "I thought you went back to Chikyuu?"

Bulma looked down at the ground. "Yeah, well. . .I kinda had a change in plans. . ."

The other woman smiled knowingly. "So it seems."

"Anyway, I just heard from Kakarrot! You too are. . .?"

Chi Chi wore a huge grin. "Yes."

Bulma gave her a hug. "I knew it. I told you so. And you doubted me!" The brunette rolled her eyes, knowing that it was coming. "I'm so happy for--"

"And what do we have here?" 

The two women turned and stared at the newcomer. It was that big guy Vegeta called Nappa with a few other men that she had no idea of who they were. She hadn't even heard anyone coming down the hall. 

"It would seem that we have Vegeta's bitch. And by the sound of it, Kakarrot's as well. Limato was right to say that the third-class needed to be destroyed as well," Nappa said. 

Chi Chi let go of Bulma. "What did you say?" She ignored Bulma's frantic shaking of her head, clearly thinking that it was a bad idea to provoke them. 

"I wonder," Nappa continued. "That if we kill the both of you, will King Vegeta finally get serious?"

Chi Chi prepared her fighting stance. "Perhaps. But you're going to have a hell of a time trying." She looked at Bulma who sighed and drew her sword, cringing when she remembered who gave it to her. _'Remind me to replace this and melt it when this is all over. . .'_

"Well, then," Nappa said, gesturing to his men who advanced on the two. "Let's get started."

Author's Note: **Now that one wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, huh?**

__

Angry reader: *grips whip* What the heck are you talking about? What happens to Chi Chi and Bulma?

*laughs evilly* **Well, if you hadn't cut my hand with that when I was reaching for my glass of Pepsi, you would have found out. Here that folks?! ***points to Angry Reader* **He's at blame here!**

*all the other readers gang up on Angry Reader. Angry reader backs into a corner*

****

You see? Now you know how it feels to be pressured! Hee hee. See you guys later. . .*whispers*** can't say the same for him, though. . .**

__

Angry reader: I heard that! *gets dragged from the room*

****

FINALLY! *pulls chocolate cake slice from her desk drawer* **He didn't know about this one! Hehe. . .Well, thanks for reading!**


	24. Stonger Than You Think

Disclaimer: Thanks for having so much faith in me, but I still don't possess the power to own DBZ. But give me a set of Dragonballs. . .

Quick Note: Here's the next chapter of the story. It took about three attempts to get this one out. But nonetheless, I have finished the chapter, so here it is:

****

Facing it Together

__

Chapter Twenty-Three: Stronger than You Think

Bulma looked at Chi Chi, wondering how she possibly be as collected as she was. She wished she had the same will to fight as she did. This Nappa guy looked like a big fellow, and she wasn't used to fighting giants. _'Leave that one to Chi Chi,' _her mind reasoned, reading the glint of amusement sparking within her best friend's eye. The other members of the group did not look as massive as Nappa. 

Chi Chi curled her hands into fists, anticipating the next move. She hadn't really fought or trained much since she had got here, and she saw it as a perfect opportunity to hone her skills. A bunch of Saiyans, huh? Well, if they were as good as she kept hearing about during her stay, then she supposed she would be getting a challenge.

Nappa stood behind the advancing men, a smirk on his face. _'The bastard thinks he's already won,'_ Chi Chi noted as she planned the quickest route around the others to get to the oversized freak. It was going to have to be fast, one swift strike against the incoming group and speed right through. Hopefully Bulma could handle the ones she would fail to knock out of the way. 

Her eyes caught Bulma's and the other woman nodded. Chi Chi turned her attention back to her plan, and decided to take action.

Nappa's eyebrow raised as the dark haired bitch charged through the barrier of men in a fury of punches and a few well-executed trips. It was almost in a blink of an eye, just like the popular materialization techniques that many of the powerful warriors knew, but she hadn't even disappeared. One second, she was in her defensive mode, and in the next, she was standing in front of a stack of fallen warriors, an almost delicate leer plastered on her face. She dropped back into her stance.

"Ready when you are."

Bulma breathed out a sigh of relief when Chi Chi ran through the blockade, beating down almost half of the men in the process. Less work for her. She ducked a swing intended for her and followed up with a knee to the groin. '_Always gets the desired response . . .'_ She almost smiled.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. "I'm not going to fight you. A woman ain't even worth my time," Nappa taunted. 

Chi Chi snickered. "But killing us is?"

"I said _I'm_ not. I never said anything about them." He gestured to the group of three men fighting Bulma. "Fighting a woman, not even a Saiyan is below me."

"Good. That'll make my job even easier." She threw a punch at his head, but he dodged it, avoiding the next one that was aimed for his neck. Her leg flew up, her knee intending to give him a blow to his stomach, but Nappa managed to gain hold of it and pushed her away. Chi Chi landed on her back, but not for long, since she quickly flung herself off of the ground in a flip.

Nappa chuckled. "You're a fast one, aren't you, bitch?" He removed the chest plate of his armor and tossed it to the floor. "Maybe I could use a good warm-up, after all."

The woman frowned at his implication, resuming her stance. He was like a brick wall, she doubted that she could do any real damage to him. And that meant reaching into her bag of dirty tricks.

Nappa saw the look in her eye and didn't like it one bit. He could only wonder what she was thinking, and prepared himself for the worst. 

__

'One down, two to go. . .' Bulma swung her blade in an arc, causing the pair to jump back to avoid it. She moved quickly, slicing one of the men on his arm, making him grip his shoulder from the wound. The other one picked up his pace and was able to shove her back a few steps, but she regained her posture and thrust her weapon at him in an attempt to cut him in his shoulder. Her aim was perfect, but the injury was not deep, just enough to cause her opponent to halt and lean forward, passing out in shock that such a woman could land such a blow. She had no intention of taking their lives, only a surrender.

Chi Chi rushed forward and managed to get herself into a crawl in an effort to trip the giant down to her size. Nappa, however was ready for this and slammed his foot down on her back, smashing her body into the ground with a broken cough. 

"Chi Chi!" she heard Bulma cry out. 

"Did you honestly think that you could ever hurt me, little bitch?" the man over her snorted, crushing his foot against her spine once again. Chi Chi gritted her teeth together as she tried to think of a way out. The man's foot was heavy and she doubted that she would be able to flip over and twist his ankle. How was she going to do this quick enough before Nappa broke her back?

The pressure lessened and gave her an opportunity to accomplish the idea that she had thrown out. She rolled over onto her back and grabbed his foot. In the corner of her eye, she had seen blue, which more than likely meant that she had some aid in the feat. 

Her hands rotated the flesh in her hands and soon the colossal man fell. He tried to get up, but a blade's tip was held at his neck. 

"You were saying something about killing us . .?" Bulma asked, her brow raised in amusement.

--------------------------

__

'Where is this fool hiding?' Vegeta asked himself for the hundredth time as he rounded yet another corner. He didn't think that his palace was so big, but now he couldn't help but notice. He had no intention of continuing this wild goose chase, and he was very eager to end it. 

"Ou-sama."

Vegeta cringed at the tone. That slightly high pitched voice could only belong to. . .

"Radditz." Vegeta said, turning. "So you are in this pathetic little gathering too?"

With a smirk, Radditz nodded. "Oh, you bet. This planet has been corrupted by the way you're running it. It's time to return it to the state it was in before you were born!"

Vegeta yawned. "Very well. Let us get this over with. But I can only spare a couple of minutes." The king gave the other man his own classic smirk. "But what am I saying? You can't even last a full second against me in our sparring matches."

Radditz growled and lunged forward. Vegeta was well prepared for his attack and threw up a ki shield to knock him back. Radditz stumbled a few steps and had only seconds to block before his opponent went on the offensive. 

Through a haze of kicks and punches, Radditz saw an opening to land a strong hit to Vegeta's chest, ramming him back a few feet. He swung a leg up that followed up the blow and struck the king hard at his abs. 

Vegeta swayed back, his hands faster than the rest of his body, cupping and summoning a blast of energy. 

The taller man spun at the impact of his attack, blind to the king for only a second. A second that Vegeta took to drive his foot into his lower back, grinning evilly when he heard Radditz' cry of pain. 

"Radditz!" 

Both men turned at the sound. The brunette and the very woman he had chased were standing at the doorway, eyes wide. The female Bulma called Chi Chi stood a few steps ahead of the blue haired woman, her mouth still open from her shriek. 

"Chi. . .Chi," Radditz said, his face still in the wall. 

Bulma looked at her friend. "Chi Chi, do you know him?"

The other woman nodded. "He's Kakarrot's brother."

Bulma gasped. "What? Vegeta, why are you--"

"--He is also a part of Turles' team. You should know all of the facts before accusing me of anything." Vegeta kicked the man again. "Grant me a few minutes to dispose of him, and I will find the real coward that behind all of this."

"No! He's Kakarrot's brother!" Chi Chi exclaimed, earning a raised brow from the king and a 'you-think-I-don't-know-that?' look. "Kakarrot loves him, and he doesn't have any hatred towards you. He wouldn't let Radditz go against you like this!" 

A whisper escaped Radditz' throat. "Kak. . .arrot."

"Regardless of the blood coursing through his veins, he has decided to up rise against me. A crime punishable by death." 

"Radditz. . .why? You know that this would hurt your brother. Why are you doing this?" Chi Chi walked towards the man, wanting to hear his answer.

"I don't love that fool! Why the hell should I care?" His voice was harsh, but his eyes said what he didn't want to say. He did care. A lot. _'So why is he doing this?'_

"Radditz," Bulma spoke up. "You have some time to think this over. Right now, he's fighting off Turles, and if you think that Turles is able to defeat Vegeta--" she ignored the king's snort. "--then he's in some real trouble. If you don't have any feelings for him, then at least honor his blood enough to save him."

Vegeta removed his foot and watched the man rise from his position. Why was he even considering allowing this moron to leave with his life in tact? His dark eyes met Bulma's blue ones, instantly understanding. Great. He hoped that having her around would not make him soft. He did not want to kill the one thing he found that he cared about most. 

Bulma couldn't guess what he was thinking for the life of her. But some intense emotion had filled those dark depths, and she could feel a pleasant chill running up her spine. What was going through that complex mind of his?

Radditz shifted, bringing both of their attentions back to him. The tall man's back remained faced to them and a long silence packed the room. Finally, he turned and stared at Bulma.

"Well, let's go help Kakarrot."

Author's Note: **Well, folks, what did you think? Things are wrapping up and the loose ends are being tied together. . .or, people being tied up, for that matter. . .**

__

Angry Reader: *holds ice pack to his cheek* I still can't believe that you let them hang me from that tree.

****

After what you've done, be grateful I didn't let them use you as a piñata. 

__

Angry Reader:Right, because I'm sure you would have taken the first swing.

****

Uh. . .*hides wooden stick in a closet* **Why, of course not! But anyway, folks thanks for reading, and as always, I hope you'll review!**


	25. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Hmm. . .I guess I _could _tell you that I don't own Dragonball Z, but where's the fun in that?

__

*In the room lies a desk and a computer that is turned on. A mob of angry readers crowd the room. The author is nowhere in sight, but a faint scrambling can be heard from somewhere in the room.*

SaiyaTrunks' voice **Okay, now I know I have been gone for quite a while, but ganging up on me is not the answer!**

__

*The angry viewers produce a rope and a roll of duct tape. One makes a gesture and two of them go behind the desk and drags SaiyaTrunks_ from under it and puts her in a chair.*_

****

Hey! Wait a second! I was in the middle of apologizing! _*The reader with the duct tape hands the roll to _Marron-girl 16 _and she tapes her wrist to the keyboard. The crowd parts and _Angry Reader _enters and takes the rope from the other*_

__

Angry Reader: That was smart of you. . .running home to escape us.

I was actually practically forced to go home, since the dorms close over break. But that wasn't the reason that I couldn't write.

__

Angry Reader: *begins to tie SaiyaTrunks to chair* Is that so? Then what was the real reason?

Well, I could have written something over break if my dad hadn't thrown my old crappy computer out. I would have been more than happy to bring this crappy computer with me.

__

*Computer screen flashes red* Computer Windows has now crashed. . .permanently.

****

Well, now you guys made me piss off my computer. How the hell do I write now?

__

Angry Reader: *tosses her a laptop* Here.

****

You really thought of everything. . .thanks _*mumbles*_ **you jerk. . .**

__

Angry reader: I heard that! _*ties rope even tighter*_

****

I. . .cant. . .breathe. . .I have to get this chapter out before I pass out. Here's the next chapter of:

Facing it Together

**__**

Chapter Twenty-four: The Beginning of the End

He was a lot tougher than he looked, Kakarrot realized as he got out of the way of another one of Turles' punches. Kakarrot couldn't help but admit that he had sorely underestimated him from the start and wasn't taking this match quite as seriously as Turles seemed to be doing. The other man was throwing punches that had a lot more damage behind them than they appeared, and Kakarrot knew that as he felt one nick his shoulder blade. Perhaps he too should kick things into high gear.

Turles' fist cracked against his jaw, forcing him out of his thoughts. Kakarrot stumbled backwards, feeling the blood that pooled in his mouth from the blow. Despite the coppery taste, he smirked at his opponent. "Was it something I said?" His head turned and he spit out the crimson liquid. "Or perhaps it was something that I interrupted."

"You really have no business fighting me, Kakarrot. You are under my stature and I am way out of your league. Why don't you just give up, go cry and run to your little alien and attempt to leave the planet in order to insure her safety?" And with that, Turles gave him a dark smile. "You would at least live for a little while longer until I come after you again."

Kakarrot wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You say that as if you're going to win this."

The enemy laughed. "You still don't believe me?" Turles allowed some of his ki to flare around him. "Then I will have to prove it to you to _make_ you believe." His feet glided to across the ground to his opponent. 

Kakarrot was prepared for Turles' offense this time and threw up a ki shield of his own, powerful enough to stun his adversary and knock him back a little. Balling his hand into a fist, he struck Turles in the stomach while he was off-guard then following up with a swift kick to his ribs. He then grabbed his opponent's hair and forced his face to crash down hard on his knee. 

Turles staggered but was able to block some of Kakarrot's punches, intending to strike his face. He was guarding poorly, however, since he was still suffering from the pain of the last flurry of attacks. One did make its way past his block, and collided with his forehead.

Turles recovered quickly and clasped his two hands together, driving his elbows down on Kakarrot's head. The other man fell to the ground, giving Turles a perfect opportunity to incessantly kick him and eventually slamming his foot down on his neck, crushing him even further into the marble floor. "You're going to regret even coming after me, by the time I'm through with you," Turles commented, nearly smiling by the way that his enemy coughed up blood.

"And the same thing goes to you," a voice said, floating down the hallway. Both men turned their heads to the source. There, the king of Saiyans stood, on hand on his hip and a glare on his face. Turles sneered at him before leaving his downed opponent to meet Vegeta. 

"King Vegeta. . ." Kakarrot groaned out before returning his head to the floor. Chi Chi ran past the group to her love. 

"Kakarrot? Are you alright?"

"Give me a minute," he managed out. His sides were still aching from the many kicks they received. 

"Well, I'm here now, and I will make sure that the fucking bastard does not lay one more hand on you." she stroked his hair, looking fiercely at Turles.

But Turles' attention was not on the pair of lovers. It was on the blue-haired woman standing beside Vegeta, looking at her with uncontained lust, as well as an unspoken promise. The king followed his gaze and glowered.

"She's mine Turles. Everything here is mine. . .the ground you walk upon, the skies outside of the windows, the walls that will have craters in them when I kick your ass." Vegeta said before wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist and pulling her to him without breaking his eye contact with his adversary. " And _especially_ her."

Bulma could feel the heat rise in her face at Vegeta's barbaric statement. Some part of her told her that she should have been appalled by it, but it was overshadowed by the warm feeling inside of her, the joyful sensation in the pit of her stomach.

__

'Oh yes, Bulma. . .you're **so **in love with him.'

Vegeta was oblivious to the direction her thoughts were traveling. Turles, however, saw the expression plastered on her face and barely suppressed his growl. _'Soon, I will wipe that look off of her face when Vegeta is six feet under and replace it with adoration for me.'_ he vowed, before taking another step forward. 

"Are you really that sure of yourself, _King_ Vegeta?" Turles mocked the word. Soon he, himself would have that title. And everything that Vegeta had mentioned would be his.

__

Especially her, as the soon-to-be-former-king had so eloquently put it.

The tension in the room built to new levels, the two enemies stared at each other for a few minutes. "Well," Vegeta started. "What's it going to be, Turles? Are you going to go running down the halls like the sissy you are or are you going to finally show some balls and fight me?"

"After all of the effort in planning, if I ran, it would be such a waste, wouldn't it?" Turles took a step forward. "And besides, I have a lot that is to be gained by killing you."

Vegeta scoffed. "As if you could lay one finger on me." He unwrapped his arm around Bulma and walked to him so the pair was face-to-face. "Let's get this over with."

"Vegeta!" 

The king's head turned to Bulma with a questioning expression. She managed a smile. "Be careful." Vegeta huffed and returned his attention back to Turles. 

Turles was furious that the king had her support and he did not. She _actually_ saw _him_ as the bad guy? _'That will all change once this is over,'_ he reminded himself.

They both took a step back and lowered themselves into their fighting stances. Vegeta's more regally than Turles, as well as more poised and ready to start. Turles' stance was not flawed either, his back sunk down as he prepared himself for the fight.

The fight that could cost him his life.

****

(Well, I was going to end it there, but I'm trying to end this story within twenty-five chapters and maybe an epilogue (we'll see ^_^), so I'm going to keep going. . .any complaints? None? Good.)

Vegeta was the first to move, disappearing and rematerializing as he slammed a fist in the center of Turles' chest, expecting him to go down. Turles did teeter back, but as he was falling, he kicked a leg up and struck the king's jaw, snapping his head back hard. Vegeta was, however, not rendered completely vulnerable, grabbing his leg and sweeping the planted one from under Turles, forcing his back to make a rough impact to the ground. 

Turles snarled and tried to kick his opponent's legs to gain the same advantage as the king. However, Vegeta leapt back to avoid the attack and disappeared again, giving Turles some time to rise and recover himself.

He waited for a moment, trying to detect his ki and discover the location of where he was hiding. It was everywhere. . .almost as if Vegeta was moving all around him in haste. Turles' lip curled up in a wicked sneer. 

__

'How very clever,' Turles thought to himself. _'He's running around so I can't find him and anticipate his next move.'_ All that he could do was feel the shifting energy and attempt to elude it whenever the king decided to strike. 

Turles was not prepared for the next course of action. All at once he was hit in almost each place on his body, jolts of pain everywhere. His eyes could not see the force, but he knew it was Vegeta, knew it was the source of all the ki that he had felt earlier. His front soon connected to a wall, slamming his head forward and creating little white, blinding specks on impact. Vegeta materialized again, that classic smirk on his mouth.

"You are nothing, Turles. You can't defeat me and you never will. All you can do is let me end your miserable life and then you can watch me in the afterlife, living out the rest of my natural life as king of this planet. Ruling and possessing everything you crave. . .Including the woman.

And then, something inside Turles snapped.

****

Author's Note: 

*_sighs*_ **Well, there it is. . .can you all let me go now?**

__

Angry Reader: What, and let you take 2 more months to update? Are you freakin' kidding me?

****

But I'm a human being! I need to eat, sleep. . .and use the bathroom!

__

Angry Reader: Don't worry, we have everything covered. Food, we can get from the vending machines downstairs; Sleep. . .well, your on your own with that one; And bathroom-wise. . _.*tosses her a metal bucket* _There you go.

****

Eww. . .you actually _think _I'm going to use that?! Where the _hell _did my muse go?!

__

Angry Reader: You won't have to worry about him. . .

__

*In the background* Mirai Trunks' voice Dear God, _somebody help me!!_

****

So it's not bad enough that I'm tortured, but him as well? Don't you _know_ what's going to happen to you once all the members of the Trunks' All-Girl Fanclub finds out about this?!

__

Angry Reader: _*starts to get nervous* _Fanclub? What fanclub?

__

*There is banging at the door* Open up! We _know_ you've got him!

****

Well now, it seems that you've missed one part of your plan. 

__

Angry Reader: We have to get rid of them somehow! _*the door breaks down into splinters, revealing a mob of furious girls*_

Angry Reader: *points shakily* He's in there. . .in the closet! *_the girls remove Mirai Trunks from the closet and head for the exit*_

W-wait! Hey! Trunks, you can _not_ leave me here!

Mirai Trunks: Who was it that ignored my attempts to get them to write a new chapter?

****

So you're just going to let them torture me?! _*watches as Mirai Trunks leaves the room*****_ W-what?! Hey! I'm telling your father on you!

Mirai Trunks' voice fading Hah! Like he'd care! 

__

*sighs* **This is abuse! I refuse to write ever again! ***_looks to the angry mob of readers*_ **Alright. . .maybe I will. . .? But you can forget me ever talking to you again!**

__

Angry Reader: *stretches out a strip of duct tape* Who said anything about talking?


	26. Finale

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. I own nothing. Nothing. Nada. Not even a little bit.

__

*In SaiyaTrunks' _room. She is still bound to the chair in front of her computer, which has been fixed by one of the mobsters. Her head hangs down, eyes closed. _Angry Reader _is sitting beside her, staring at the screen.*_

Angry Reader: SaiyaTrunks is currently out of commission. It seems she died of shock after finding out she broke 200 reviews on fanfiction.net. 

__

*wakes up* **Yeah, right. I fainted, but didn't die. What, you think I would _want_ you to write the last chapter of Facing it Together in my absence? Everything would go straight to hell then.**

__

Angry Reader: But then at least I wouldn't leave the readers with all your stupid cliffhangers.

****

Hmm. . .I'm curious to know how I'm sitting here right now. I must have gotten your attention somehow if you're going through all of this trouble kidnapping me.

__

Angry Reader: It's not kidnapping you if you're tied up inside of your own home.

****

Is that so? Give me the phone. My dad works at a law firm.

__

Angry Reader: *starts to get nervous* Just write the chapter, missy!

__

*yawns* **But you do realize that once I've finished, there's no point of keeping me here bound?**

__

Angry Reader: That's up to your readers. If the want an epilogue, then I reserve the right to make sure you don't escape. I mean come on, we had to put bars in your window after your last attempt.

****

And to think, all I needed to break free was some Vaseline and a crowbar. It's not my fault that you weren't watching me then.

__

Angry Reader: You said you were going to the bathroom!

****

Whatever. I'm not responsible for your actions. Now then, shut up and let me write this chapter. And if you bother me, I can always write my "alternate ending", Sugar Plum Fairy and all. *Angry Reader_ scoffs*_** I didn't think you would. Here's the next (and final chapter) of:**

Facing it Together

Chapter Twenty-five: Finale

Vegeta was forced to take a step back at the sight of his opponent. His ki was shooting in all directions, threatening to singe him if he was not careful. _'How had this fool managed to hide so much power?'_ the king found himself asking. Here he was, preparing to kick the crap out of him, and all of the sudden, something nigh impossible had decided to happen. This was inconceivable! His strength was near his own now. . .how could he have missed it?

Then, that fool Limato's voice came to mind.

__

"Today is the day that you will fall. If not by my hand, then definitely by Turles."

No. This was ludicrous. He would _not_ be bested by someone beneath him!

__

"We shall see, **my **king, and by the end of tonight, we will see who deserves to sit on the throne."

CRACK

Vegeta stumbled backwards from the impact of Turles' punch. He had been so absorbed into his thoughts that he hadn't even seen the idiot coming. That was unusual. He _never_ lost his focus in battle. So what was the reason now?

. . .He wasn't getting. . .scared. . .was he?

Vegeta shook his head, both clearing that idea from his mind as well as shaking the pain away. His eyes met Turles' and he nearly gasped. 

__

'Are they. . .green?'

It was rumored that the legendary had so much power that it appeared to bleach the pigment in the possessor's hair and eyes. Turles' eyes had changed, yet his hair had remained the same black color. But surely, this man--this ignorant fool--could not even come close to becoming one. . .could he?

Vegeta evaded his opponent's next attack, but only by mere seconds. All of these questions that were in his mind was throwing off his judgment. That was _his_ birthright! Not some moronic joke of a Saiyan! The king and head of the royal family reserved the privilege, so this man could _not_ be a Super-Saiyan!

He absolutely refused to believe it.

His speed was not enough for him to keep up. He had to think of _something _to end this _with_ his ass in tact. Momentum was not going to win this battle, Vegeta realized. Turles' raw power was on a level slightly near his own. One punch was not going to knock him out. Okay. . .so just _how _was he going to defeat him.

"Kakarrot! No!" the king heard the brunette scream. He whipped his head around to look at the Saiyan in question. . .The fool was actually trying to stand. 

"King Vegeta," the tall man spoke up. "I'm stepping in."

"The hell you are! What do you possibly think you'll do with your injured self? Stay where you are. You are of no use to me at the moment."

"No, Ve-" Kakarrot started, before he was interrupted.

"Kakarrot. . .stay down."

He looked up at his brother. "Radditz? Wha-?" 

"You've already had your fun. Now give others a chance. Besides, I owe him one for trying to kill my own brother!"

Turles frowned at the long-haired man. "Limato did mention to me that he was worried you would end up picking your own flesh and blood instead of our rebellion." He sighed and shook his head sadly, eyes closed. "I suppose he was right. You are indeed a weak creature."

Radditz growled with lowered brows. "Then perhaps it's time for me to prove to you just how weak I really am." He let his ki flare around his body, and took a lunge at Turles. 

Turles sidestepped his attack with ease and watched as his new opponent turned around, an energy ball in his hand, ready to fire. He was also well prepared when Radditz shot the ki in a beam, Turles batting it away. 

Vegeta snarled at the pair. This was supposed to be _his_ fight! How had he let the fool step in, in his place? The king turned to Kakarrot, and noted the way that he looked at his brother. Vegeta came to understand. This was something that Radditz wanted to do, to right his wrong and to somehow make up to his younger sibling for almost getting him killed by something that he had a hand in. Vegeta was not happy that his battle was being fought for him, but he stepped aside and let the larger man get a few hits in. 

After all, _he_ would be the one that killed Turles. 

Turles sidestepped again, shaking his head as he caught Radditz's fist that was aimed to his upper chest. "I guess you are doing what you set out to do. Proving to me how weak you are. Pathetic." A blast of his own ki formed in his palm.

Radditz stood immobile as he stared into Turles' emerald eyes. He was really going to kill him, he realized. A small smile formed on his mouth for just a second. 

__

'At least, I'll go down fighting. . .An honorable Saiyan's death. Am I honorable?' Radditz's head turned towards Kakarrot. _'Maybe I am, since I did end up doing the right thing in the end.'_

The energy pierced him in the shoulder as he flew back into the wall, eyes opened wide in pain and shock. His back collided and he slid down to the marble floor, beginning to feel a little bit numb. He watched with one eye open as Turles loomed over him. 

"This is the end, Radditz," he said, one armed raised and preparing to deliver the final finishing blow. Radditz's eyes closed, awaiting that last hit.

And in a blank second, Turles was grabbed and hurled away. When the sickening ache ceased to come, Radditz's eyes opened in shock. There, his little brother stood, back to him, spine straight as he glowered at their enemy.

"As I said earlier," Kakarrot said. "I'm stepping in."

Radditz could not see his brother's face, but he did see Turles' look of shock. He turned his head to the king who wore a similar expression, even though it was a bit more diluted than Turles. What had happened?

"I can't believe this," the king said. "Did I miss something? Does everybody have to transform today?!"

Radditz took in his comment and gasped. _'Kakarrot. . . trans--'_ Had his brother really done it? He didn't look any different from the back. But then he did remember those green eyes of Turles. . .

"I apologize, King Vegeta, but I won't let him hurt my brother any longer, let alone kill him." Kakarrot readied himself into a fighting stance. "This ends now, Turles."

"Then so be it," his opponent said before taking a leap at Kakarrot. 

He blocked Turles' incoming attack with one arm and using his other to cuff him in his face. Bringing up one of his legs, he powered up and increased the amount of damage the impact would have on his adversary when he brought the leg down on his neck. 

Turles was not completely fazed by the assault, and he countered with his own leg, hitting Kakarrot square in the jaw. The two exchanged punches and kicks for a while before Kakarrot saw his opportunity and managed to grab an arm and get behind his opponent, Turles' back under one of Kakarrot's own boots. 

"Move one muscle and I'll pull this arm right from its socket."

Turles growled in response.

"King Vegeta," Kakarrot called behind him. "If you would do the honors. . ."

The captive man's eyes widened as he comprehended what Kakarrot was saying. He was just going to hold him here, as Vegeta killed him? His eyes flew to Bulma, who was watching the entire fight, hands clenched to fists and brows lowered over her blue eyes, which shown with an emotion that he could see quite clearly. 

__

'So, she wants my death too?'

Vegeta smirked as he stepped forward to the bound man. "Well, I cannot say that this is the way that I wanted things to go, but I hope you do realize now that you were a fool to think that you could ever rebel against me. Pray that Kami is as forgiving as his reputation is, since you are about to meet him on a more personal level." 

"Vegeta! Wait!"

Every man's brow in the room skyrocketed to their hairline as they heard Bulma's cry. The king turned to her with a baffled expression written on his face. "What the hell do you want now, woman?"

Bulma ignored his irritated tone. "Don't you think a public execution would be more suitable for him?" 

"No! I want to see this man suffer--" 

"But it would make a point in the future, I doubt you would want this to happen again," Bulma reasoned.

"If it will be more of a challenge than this, then I encourage them to bring it on," Vegeta answered, ki readying and all.

"Vegeta. . ."

The king winced. His dark eyes bore into Turles', who's own eyes had faded to their original color. "You're lucky, Turles. You get to live a few more days and gain an audience for the last hour of your life." He turned to the man who was restraining him. "Kakarrot, take him to the dungeon."

"With pleasure," Kakarrot said, gaining hold of his other arm and drawing it too behind the man's back as he dragged him from the room.

Chi Chi and Bulma rushed to Radditz's side, trying to help him stand. "Come on," Bulma said, helping him up and draping one of his arms around her shoulder. "We'll get you to the infirmary."

Radditz groaned. "Like I need Beetero giving me crap about getting wounded again."

Chi Chi draped his other arm around her shoulder also. "Well it's either that, or you can bleed all over the hallways. What's your choice?"

"Fine, fine. . .take me to the infirmary." And with that they started off. 

"Woman," Vegeta called, halting the group. Bulma turned, brow raised in question.

"I hope you're not planning to leave again, because I will not allow it."

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry, Vegeta. I know now where I belong," she said as the trio started to move down the hall, leaving a satisfied king standing behind them, smirking.

------------------------------------

A few days later. . .

Turles had been executed as planned in the middle of the city surrounding the kingdom for all of the Saiyans to see. The event had signified the end of the huge rebellion, and for that the kingdom was relieved. There was no sign of Turles any longer, no sign of the being that had dared to up rise over the king of Vegeta-sei. 

Kakarrot smiled as he wrapped an arm around his mate. Nothing more to worry about, but enjoy their time together. Chi Chi had been overjoyed as well, finally relaxing in the peace and quiet of the palace walls. They had been together almost all of the time between the defeat of Turles to his execution, barely leaving the bedroom. 

Chi Chi rest her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the horizon, the sun was just about to set and the sky had formed a bright ring of red around the sun. Bulma chuckled at the pair. "Boy, you two don't waste any time." 

Chi Chi turned to her friend. "The same could be said about you. Where have _you_ been for the past three days?"

Bulma crossed her arms and playfully frowned at her. "I doubt you would know, since you've been behind closed doors all of the time."

The pair chuckled nervously and Chi Chi dropped it as the three continued to gaze out into the sky. Something was nerving Bulma, and she had to voice it, to get her friends' opinions. 

"Do you think that this could happen again? I mean, I know Saiyans don't exactly like outsiders being involved with their king."

"Bulma, Vegeta loves you," Chi Chi spoke up. "That's all that matters, right?"

Bulma nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry."

"I don't think too many Saiyans here would object anyway," Kakarrot stated. "After all, we already knew that this would happen, ever since your arrival here when you were all decked out in blue. You were already claimed by Vegeta."

Bulma looked thoughtfully. "Who ever knew that a simple color would be the cause of two people coming together?" She looked to Chi Chi who just shrugged and turned back to Kakarrot. 

She was suddenly aware of an arm snaking around her waist and dragging her back to a rock hard chest, one that she knew too well. She turned to him, her king, her love, his face but mere inches away from her own, that smirk she had grown to love on his mouth.

"Did you hear that, woman?" he asked her, his question sounding amusingly barbaric.   
"You're mine."

Bulma smiled back at him. "Of course Vegeta, but remember," she said as she pulled his head closer to hers, intending to steal a kiss from him. "We're in this together."

****

Author's Note: 

****

Well, that's it. That's the end of my story. Thanks to everyone who had made this little project of mine possible (a few names off the bat. . .Tabiku Tab Iakkin, Saiyan Elite, Kaiya, Princess Bulma, and everyone else that has sent me reviews and death threats to keep me going). I appreciate all of you guys' patience with me and my short chapters and cliffhangers, and I appreciate you guys taking your time in reading this, which was the intent from the start. Thanks guys, but it's all over now!

__

Angry Reader: You forget. . .I get to keep you here if the readers want an epilogue.

****

*sigh* Alright . . .alright. . . If I get at least five reviews or emails of people wanting an Epilogue, I will write one. If not, I'll just assume you don't want one and let you use your imaginations instead. So, can you untie me now?

__

Angry Reader: I don't think so. . .we're going to stay right here and wait until you get a response.

****

Riigghhtt. . .while I was on my bathroom break I put in a call with my muse. You do remember Trunks, right?

__

Angry Reader: How could I forget? His mob of fan girls damn near killed us.

****

Well, he has agreed that he would get me out of here if I returned something of his that I had taken in the past. 

__

Angry Reader: And what did you take?

**__**

*struggles to reach behind back since the ropes are making the task difficult* This! _*pulls out Mirai Trunks' sword and slices away rope*_ Heh. . .now I can finally go out and get some real food. There only so much Doritos and Pepsi a girl can take. 

__

Angry Reader: If you had that, then why didn't you do it in the first place?

****

Because I had to get it between you tying me and duct-taping me. It wasn't an easy feat, ya know? Well, that's it, see ya. _*walks out of room*_

Angry Reader: Hey! You can't leave yet? What about the epilogue? **_*runs after her*_**


End file.
